Aprendiendo a amarnos
by mary-loki
Summary: Naruto y Hinata se declaran. Tiempo después Hinata termina con el corazón destrozado, convirtiendose en una chica fría e inexpresiva. Años despues Sasuke regresa y se encuentra con la nueva Hinata.¿Qué pasará cuando sean enviados a una misión...solos? SxH
1. Chapter 1:Corazón herido

**Holaaaa!!! Mi primer fic de Naruto, espero q les guste y por favor denle una oportunidad!! Bueno mejor dejo q lean la historia!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que Sasuke dejó la aldea y Sakura aun lo sigue esperando, ella dice que aun lo ama pero su corazón le dice que debe olvidarlo pero ella no quiere.

Naruto está en la misma situación, él dice estar enamorado de Sakura y se lo demuestra pero ella siempre lo rechaza diciéndole que ella aun está enamorada de Sasuke y que aun lo espera y su corazón también le dice que debe olvidarla y seguir con su vida y con su objetivo de convertirse en el Hokage. Él sabe sobre los sentimientos de de Hinata, ya que un día la escuchó en el bosque decírselo a Kiba y él se sorprendió al escucharlo.

Hinata aun ama en secreto a Naruto, nadie lo sabe solamente Kiba, ya que ella lo considera un buen amigo. Ella quiere demostrárselo pero no sabe cómo, además ella sabe que él la va a rechazar ya que está enamorado de Sakura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata caminaba por la Konoha, sumida en sus pensamientos, ese día iría y le diría a Naruto sobre sus sentimientos, lo había decidido por la noche pero ahora no se encontraba muy segura de si hacerlo.

Mejor pensó en no decírselo, estaba dispuesta a darse la vuelta y regresar a su casa pero una voz la detuvo.

-Hola, Hinata- decía un chico rubio detrás de ella. Hinata se giró lentamente y en un susurro pronunció el nombre del chico.

-N-naruto-kun- dijo mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Qué haces?- le preguntó Naruto.

-Etto…yo…bueno- decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos, notablemente nerviosa por lo que iba a decir- iba a buscarte- dijo en un susurro muy bajito, que Naruto no alcanzó a escuchar.

-Qué has dicho, no te escuché- dijo mientras se acercaba a Hinata para escuchar mejor.

-Q-que iba a b-buscarte- dijo Hinata un poco más fuerte y más roja por la cercanía del chico. Ésta vez Naruto logró escucharla.

-Ahh… y qué necesitas?- preguntó amablemente con una sonrisa el rubio.

-Hablar contigo- dijo en un susurro y con la mirada en el suelo.

-Hablar?- dijo algo confuso Naruto, qué le querría decir- está bien Hinata, entonces te veré aquí por la tarde, ahora debo ir a entrenar con Ero-sennin- decía Naruto mientras se marchaba.

-H-hai- dijo Hinata y luego regresó a su casa, entrenaría un poco le hacía falta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba en su casa entrenando mientras era observada por su padre, Hiashi. Luego de un arduo entrenamiento, se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha antes de encontrarse con Naruto. En el camino se encontró con su primo, Neji.

-Ah…Hola- emitía Hinata.

-Hola, Hinata-sama- dijo Neji y luego siguió con su camino. Él iría a entrenar con Hiashi como ya se le había hecho costumbre.

Hinata se fue a dar un baño, luego de bañarse se dirigió a la cocina les prepararía algo a su padre y a su primo, que seguramente estarían agotados por el entrenamiento.

Se acercó al lugar donde entrenaban Hiashi y Neji, y en el suelo dejó una bandeja con 2 tazas con te y galletas y luego se fue a su encuentro con Naruto.

Se encontraba realmente nerviosa, no sabía como le iba a decirle sus sentimientos a Naruto, ni siquiera lo había pensado. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, ya habían quedado ahora debía decírselo.

Al llegar vio a Naruto apoyado contra la pared, seguramente esperándola, se acercó a él a paso lento y lo llamó…

-N-naruto-kun- dijo Hinata con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ah?- dijo Naruto- Hinata has llegado y bien que querías decirme?- preguntó Naruto entusiasmado como siempre.

-Etto…bueno…yo…- decía mientras tragaba saliva, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Si?- decía él, esperando a que Hinata le dijera lo que quería.

-Bueno…yo quería…d-decirte- decía con la cara roja- q-que t-tu…tu…tu m-me gustas m-mucho, Naruto-kun- decía Hinata más roja que un tomate y con los ojos cerrados.

-Bueno…yo…- Naruto se sonrojó al escuchar tal confesión, aunque claro él ya lo sabía- etto…Hinata…t-tu también m-me gustas- dijo el rubio desviando la mirada, con la cara roja.

-Eh?- dijo Hinata notablemente sorprendida al saber que Naruto le correspondía- pe-pero y Sakura-chan?- preguntaba Hinata.

-Bueno ella- dijo Naruto bajando la mirada- ella aun sigue enamorada de Sasuke y aun lo espera, por eso yo decidí seguir con mi vida y luego me di cuenta de que tu me gustabas- dijo mirándola a los ojos. Naruto no estaba totalmente enamorado de Hinata, ella era una chica linda, simpática y también fuerte, estaría con ella solo para tratar de olvidar a Sakura, pero quien sabe quizás se llegue a enamorar de Hinata algún día.

-N-naruto-k…- pero fue interrumpida, ya que Naruto la había besado en los labios. Ella comenzó a corresponderle tímidamente.

Todo esto era observado por una chica pelirrosa, quien luego de ver el beso salió corriendo con algunas lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos color jade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado una semana desde la confesión de Hinata a Naruto. Ambos eran digamos, felices estando juntos, pero Naruto aun no estaba totalmente enamorado de Hinata. Aun tenía a Sakura en sus pensamientos, pero debía olvidarla, ella estaba aun enamorada de Sasuke, ella misma se lo dijo. Ahora lo que veía raro él en Sakura, era que parecía triste, distante, por qué sería? Se lo preguntaría luego de ir a ver a Jiraiya.

Naruto se encontraba en el Ichiraku, luego de haber tenido un arduo entrenamiento junto a Ero-sennin.

-Efghto efghta mfghuy bfghueno- decía Naruto mientras comía un tazón de ramen (traducción: esto está muy bueno)

-Come todo lo que quieras, Naruto- decía un hombre viejo, dueño del Ichiraku (la verdad es q no recuerdo su nombre, tampoco se si lo nombraron en algún cap asiq si lo saben me lo dicen por algún comentarios, si?)

-Claro- decía Naruto mientras terminaba de comer su cuarto tazón de ramen. Luego de cinco tazones más, Naruto largó un suspiro satisfecho- Ahhh, eso estuvo muy bueno- decía Naruto. Luego ve que Sakura pasa por ahí asique decide ir a preguntarle que le pasaba ya que estaba muy distante.

-Sakura-chan!- gritaba Naruto mientras corría detrás de la pelirrosa.

-Eh?- dijo Sakura volteando y al ver a Naruto volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba caminando y aceleró el paso.

-Ah?- emitió Naruto sorprendido por la actitud de la pelirrosa, él también aceleró el paso e iba gritando el nombre de la chica. Luego de 5 minutos de ir tras ella, Sakura se volteó con el ceño fruncido y le dijo…

-Qué quieres?- le dijo en un tono frío que sorprendió a Naruto.

-Qué te pasa Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto- estás muy rara desde hace días- volvió a decir. Sakura desvió su mirada y le contestó…

-Eso a ti no te importa- le dijo cortante ella.

-Claro que me importa, tu me importas- dijo Naruto ya exasperado al no saber que le pasaba a la chica. Sakura lo miró sorprendida por las palabras dichas por el chico, pero luego volvió fruncir el ceño.

-Si te importara, no me hubieras hecho lo que hiciste- dijo ella. Naruto no comprendía las palabras de la chica.

-Qué te hice?- preguntó Naruto, si le hizo algo él quería saberlo porque que él recordara no le hizo daño alguno a ella.

-Tantas veces dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi y ahora vas y te pones de novio con Hinata!- decía Sakura.

-Pe-pero…- decía Naruto- yo…solo lo hice porque tu no me querías- dijo en un susurro Naruto, pero que fue escuchado por Sakura quien se sorprendió por sus palabras.

-No quererte?- repitió Sakura.

-Si, tu siempre decías que estabas enamorada de Sasuke y que esperarías a su regreso, claro que yo aun no me rendiré en su búsqueda, no pararé hasta traerlo nuevamente a la aldea- decía decidido Naruto.

-Eso era en el pasado- dijo Sakura viendo a Naruto. Naruto levantó su mirada que momentos antes la tenía en el suelo- ahora…yo he decidido olvidarme de Sasuke y seguir con mi vida- decía en susurros Sakura. Naruto escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la chica- esto lo había decidido hace uno o dos meses y luego yo…comencé a sentir cosas….por ti- decía con un leve sonrojo- pensaba decírtelo pero luego tu...tu te pusiste de novio con Hinata y sentí que ya no tenía oportunidad…- Sakura ya no podía seguir, lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus bellos ojos jade.

-Sakura-chan- decía Naruto mientras se acercaba a la chica y limpiaba las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos- yo…nose que decirte…yo siento lo mismo…pero no quiero lastimar a Hinata, yo estoy Hinata solo para tratar de olvidarte pero no he podido…- decía Naruto en susurros. Sakura levantó su vista hacia Naruto y luego de repente ella lo abrazó- Sa-sakura-chan- decía Naruto sorprendido por aquella acción de la chica.

-Naruto…no me dejes por favor, quiero que estes conmigo- decía Sakura con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Pe-pero ya te dije, n-no quiero lastimar a Hinata, aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo, ella es una buena persona y no se merece que yo le haga algo asi- decía Naruto. Sakura se abrazó más a él.

-Por favor- decía Sakura (bueno ya se algo exagerada, pero q le puedo hacer jeje)

-N-nose, yo…haré lo que pueda- dijo Naruto al fin.

-Gracias- dijo Sakura y se quedaron asi ambos abrazados. Todos esto era observado por una chica peliazul, quien tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata se encontraba en su casa, su padre y su primo estaban entrenando como siempre. Asique decidió prepararles algo a ambos, como ya se le había hecho costumbre desde hace tiempo.

Luego de dejarles algo para comer y beber a Hiashi y Neji, partió en busca de Naruto.

Pensaba que estaría en el Ichiraku como siempre. Entonces se dirigió hacia allá, no se había equivocado, Naruto estaba allí pero luego vio como de repente salió corriendo, decidió seguirlo, no se había dado cuenta de que él seguía a Sakura sino hasta que ambos chicos pararon, escuchó que ambos comenzaban a hablar, entonces decidió quedarse ahí.

Escuchaba cada palabra dicha por ambos chicos, ella no podía creer lo que decían. Naruto solo había estado con ella solo para olvidarse de Sakura, no porque la quería igual que ella a él. Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, no ya no podía seguir escuchando, luego vio que Sakura se abrazó a Naruto y él le correspondía.

Salió de aquel lugar corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. "Por qué? Por qué Naruto-kun? Se decía en sus pensamientos. Llegó hasta su casa y subió rápidamente a su habitación.

Se tiró sobre su cama y comenzó a llorar. Se encontraba en sus pensamientos.

-Por qué Naruto-kun? Me has lastimado demasiado- decía llorando, hasta que se pasó una mano por su rostro secando las lágrimas- no, ya no dejaré que nunca más me hagan daño! No lo permitiré, ya no seré aquella niña buena a la que todos pasaban por encima, ya no, a partir de ahora, entrenaré y dejaré de ser una niña miedosa, ahora seré todo lo contrario!- se decía en su mente Hinata.

Luego con este pensamiento se quedó profundamente dormida…

Continuará…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Se acabó el capi, espero q les haya gustado! Dejen reviews por favor!! Asi se si les gustó este capi, plisss!! Bueno mejor me voy, byeee..**

**PD: prox cap:** _**Cambios**_: **en ese cap Hinata dará un gran cambio y alguien regresará a la aldea…**


	2. Chapter 2:Cambios

**Holaaaa!!! bueno aca les dejo el siguiente capi, espero q sea de su agrado y q les guste!!! lean!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya han pasado otros dos largos años y también duros, donde se producieron varios cambios. Uno de ellos fue el repentino cambio de actitud de la chica del clan Hyuga. Hinata Hyuga había cambiado bastante en los últimos dos años y todo ese cambio sucedió luego de que ella viera a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, Naruto Uzumaki, abrazado y susurrándole cosas, a la que alguna vez consideró su amiga, Sakura Haruno.

Ahora ella se había convertido en una chica más seria, fría, que pocas veces sonreía, bueno ya casi nada, para nada tímida y ya no se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa, bah desde lo que sucedió con Naruto, jamás volvió a sonrojarse o a volver a mostrar algún tipo de emoción frente a los demás. La mayor parte de tiempo se la pasaba entrenando sola o en su casa o en el bosque, donde nadie la molestara. También en muy pocas ocasiones, entrenaba junto a su primo, Neji.

Al día siguiente de lo que sucedió entre Sakura y Naruto, ella fue y le dijo unas cuantas cosas a Naruto y terminó su "relación" con Naruto, si a eso se le podía llamar relación, que no había durado no más de una semana. Todos habían quedado muy sorprendidos con ese cambio tan repentino en ella.

Ahora su cabello era largo y aun lo tenía del mismo color, su figura era esbelta y con unas curvas muy bien marcadas. Su ropa era un estilo el de Ino pero todo negro o un color parecido al de su cabello. Ya no era más la niña aquella que se dejaba pasar por encima, no! Jamás volvería a hacer asi. Hace dos años había nacido la nueva Hinata.

Se encontraba entrenando sola, como siempre, en el bosque. Lanzaba las kunais y las shuriken contra las dianas. Siempre en el centro daba, su puntería era bastante buena. Ahora entrenaba con unos muñecos de madera, a los que les daba golpes con los puños, patadas y demás. En Taijutsu también era bastante buena. Había mejorado demasiado desde su gran cambio.

Sintió la presencia de alguien, a la cual reconoció rápidamente.

-Qué quieres, Neji?- dijo de manera fría y cortante. Neji ya estaba acostumbrado a su frialdad, pero aún no podía creer que la Hinata que conocía hace dos años haya cambiado tanto de un día para el otro.

-Vine a buscarte- dijo él con su tono de voz- tu padre te está buscando- dijo nuevamente él.

-Y ahora qué quiere?- dijo ella mirándolo al fin a los ojos.

-No se, solo me dijo que viniera a buscarte- dijo acercándose a ella. Hinata comenzó a caminar pasando por al lado de Neji. Éste se dio vuelta para verla y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la misma dirección que ella.

Una vez llegaron a la casa de Hinata. Ambos chicos se dirigieron a donde estaba Hiashi, el padre de Hinata.

-Hiashi-sama, aca está Hinata-sama- dijo él, llamando la atención del hombre. Hiashi posó su fría mirada sobre Hinata pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó, no como lo habría hecho hace dos años.

-Bien- espetó el hombre- puedes retirarte- dijo nuevamente a Neji.

-Hai- dijo Neji y luego se fue a su entrenamiento, ahora debía reunirse con Gai-sensei y los demás.

-Qué quieres?- dijo Hinata a su padre.

-Siéntate- le dijo su padre y ella obedeció de mala gana- debemos hablar sobre tu conducta- dijo seriamente Hiashi.

-Y ahora qué hice?- dijo indiferentemente.

-Hokage-sama me ha dicho que has tratado de atacar a uno de los ANBU – dijo frunciendo el ceño su padre.

-Y?- contestó ella- trató de darme ordenes, se lo merecía- dijo mirando a Hiashi a los ojos.

-Esa no es razón para atacarlo!- dijo su padre ya enfurecido- Hinata los ANBU están por encima de tu rango, tu eres una Jounin!- le volvió a decir su padre.

-Tienes algo más para decir?- dijo Hinata ignorando todo lo que su padre le había dicho. Su padre resignado pero aún molesto le dijo.

-Ya terminé, te puedes ir- dijo su padre aun sin comprender ese cambio en su hija, no sabía la razón por la cual su hija se había vuelto tan fría.

Hinata salió a caminar por Konoha y en el camino se encontró con las personas que más le desagradaban ahora, a las personas que arruinaron su vida, Naruto y Sakura.

-Hola Hinata- dijo Naruto saludándola mientras venía con Sakura tomados de la mano. Luego de que Hinata terminara con Naruto, él estuvo un par de días medio triste porque pensaba que ella se había dado cuenta de que él aun amaba a Sakura y se sintió culpable de ese cambio tan repentino y también triste por haberla hecho sufrir, pero en ese tiempo que él estuvo asi, Sakura estuvo a su lado, animándolo y consolándolo, diciéndole que debía seguir adelante y que Hinata ya volvería a ser la de antes y luego ambos comenzaron a salir juntos hasta que se hicieron novios, hasta ahora. Pero en lo que Sakura se había equivocado, según Naruto, era en que Hinata volvería a ser la de antes, la Hinata que él conocía.

-Hola- saludó Sakura llegando junto a Naruto.

-Mmm…hola- saludó fríamente ella. Luego siguió caminando, dejando a ambos chicos con la palabra en la boca.

Se dirigió nuevamente al bosque para seguir entrenando y esperaba que ésta vez nadie más la interrumpiera.

Comenzó nuevamente dando golpes y patadas al aire, luego siguió con los muñecos, de nuevo practicó con las kunais y shuriken y luego se subió a una de las ramas de los árboles que había en ese inmenso bosque.

Se recostó sobre la rama y decidió descansar un poco, había entrenado demasiado. Comenzó a revivir recuerdos que no quería volver a revivir, pero le fue imposible no hacerlo.

Aun recordaba aquel día, en el que Sakura y Naruto arruinaron su vida. Aquel abrazo, aquellas palabras de Naruto, que a penas había oído ya que esas palabras eran susurradas en el oído de Sakura, mientras que ella se sonrojaba levemente y luego, lo peor…aquel beso, que se dieron ellos en el atardecer delante de sus ojos. Jamás pensó que Naruto la engañaría asi.

Una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero ella abrió rápidamente sus ojos y secó aquella lagrima que no debió haber salido. Se había prometido que jamás volvería a mostrar sus emociones o algún afecto hacia alguna persona. A la única persona que aun consideraba como su amigo, aunque nunca lo demostrara, era Kiba. Él siempre la había ayudado, en todos los momentos malos de su vida y era el único que sabía el por qué de su cambio. Otro también que sabía sobre eso era Neji, que según él "accidentalmente" la había escuchado decírselo a Kiba, aunque muy poco lo demostrase, también consideraba como alguien cercano a ser un amigo a Neji.

Solamente con él a veces mostraba a la Hinata que antes era, a la que permanecía dormida en su interior. Pasaron 2 horas y Hinata aún dormía, aunque su sueño fue interrumpido por la presencia de alguien que se acercaba a ella. Reconoció de quién se trataba. Se bajó del árbol y esperó a que aquella persona llegara.

-Hinata!- decía un chico de cabello castaño, con unas marcas en sus mejillas y un perro gigante, que venía con él.

-Kiba, Akamaru- dijo ella dibujando un leve sonrisa que no era muy notable.

-Sabía que te encontraría aca- dijo Kiba llegando junto a Hinata.

-Qué quieres?- dijo en un tono, se podría decir, algo amable, aunque no mucho.

-Debemos ir con Kurenai-sensei- dijo Kiba. Él también se había convertido en Jounin al igual que Shino- que siempre entrenes sola, no quiere decir que dejaras de pertenecer a nuestro equipo, Hinata- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

-Mmm…creo que tienes razón- dijo brindándole otra leve sonrisa.

-Oye Hinata- dijo Kiba llamando la atención de Hinata- yo…creo que deberías olvidar lo del pasado…y volver a ser como eras antes…digo lo que pasó con Naruto, eso ya está en el pasado, no deberías preocuparte por eso y seguir adelante- le decía Kiba sinceramente. Hinata frunció levemente el ceño y luego dijo.

-Mi cambio no fue solamente por lo que pasó con Naruto- dijo Hinata, no quería recordar eso de nuevo- gracias a eso me di cuenta de que era débil e ingenua, que siempre dejaba que las personas se burlaran de mi y me pasaran por encima mío y yo siempre quedaba atrás…en las misiones era la que menos hacía, siempre esperaba que tu y Shino hicieran todo mientras yo solo los observaba- dijo mientras hacía una pausa.

-Hinata, no digas eso, no es verdad lo que dices…- pero fue interrumpido por Hinata.

-Claro que es verdad!- dijo ella exaltada- siempre fui la última en todo, débil, confiaba en los demás y luego me traicionaban, era muy ingenua, hasta mi padre creía eso!- decía mientras que una lagrimas amenazaban con salir por cada palabra que decía, pero no, no debía hacerlo se lo había prometido.

-Hinata…- dijo Kiba en un susurro. Ella tenía razón, ella había puesto toda su confianza en Naruto y él terminó traicionándola y lastimándola. También era cierto que antes era un poco ingenua, pero esa era su manera de ser. Apretó los puños de sus manos. Akamaru soltó un leve ladrido, que hizo despertar a ambos chicos.

-Mejor ya no hablemos de eso- dijo mientras volvía a poner su cara seria y fría.

-Creo que es lo mejor- l e dijo Kiba- Kurenai-sensei no está esperando, Hokage.-sama nos ha dado una misión- dijo mientas comenzaba a correr junto con Akamaru, que ya no era un perro pequeño sino que ya estaba enorme y Hinata los siguió.

Una vez llegaron donde estaban Kurenai-sensei, Shino y la Quinta. Tsunade-sama comenzó a explicarles su misión.

-Bien, le diré en qué consiste su misión- dijo la Quinta- es una misión de rango A, deberán cuidar a la hija de un Feudal de la País de la Ola, deben protegerla, ya que según su padre, unos hombres están detrás de ella y no quiere que nada malo le pase, deben partir ahora mismo- les dijo Hokage-sama.

-Hai- contestaron todos y luego partieron a su misión.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto un chico de unos 16 años, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, estaba llegando a la entrada de Konoha.

Luego de cumplir con su venganza, decidió regresar a la Aldea de Konoha. Ya había matado a Orochimaru, luego de enterarse de que él simplemente lo utilizaba y también había matado a su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha a la persona que había matado a todo su clan.

Al entrar en la Aldea los dos Jounin (creo q son Jounin, no lo recuerdo, los que están en la entrada de Konoha de guardias o algo asi) se dieron cuenta rápidamente de quien se trataba y trataron de detenerlo, pero él fue más rápido y se escapó de ellos.

Se dirigió a donde estaba la Quinta. Una vez allí tocó la puerta levemente.

Adelante!- dijo Tsunade-sama. Aquella persona entró en la oficina, sorprendiendo a la Quinta- tu?- dijo sorprendida de verlo nuevamente. Shizune, quien se encontraba junto a ella, también se sorprendido.

-Ya he terminado con mi venganza- dijo él fríamente.

-Sasuke Uchiha- dijo la Quinta- entonces quieres regresar?- preguntó ella con una leve sonrisa. Él asintió levemente- está bien- dijo ella sorprendiendo a Shizune.

-Pe-pero Tsunade-sama- dijo pero fue interrumpida.

Podrás quedarte pero deberás ayudar en la academia y realizar ciertas misiones que luego te asignaré- dijo.

-Mmm…está bien- dijo dudoso. Conociendo al Hokage aquellas misiones serían un infierno, pero, aunque no lo admitiera, quería regresar a la Aldea y enmendar su error.

-Bien, ahora vete a tu casa, mañana te asignaré tu misión- dijo. Sasuke asintió y luego se fue.

Regresó a su antigua casa, allí acomodó todo lo suyo y luego decidió salir a recorrer Konoha una vez más.

Caminaba con los ojos cerrados y las manos en sus bolsillos, hasta que escuchó que alguien pronunciaba su nombre.

-Sa-sasuke!- dijo un rubio de ojos celes junto a una pelirrosada.

-Sasuke-…kun- dijo ella en un susurro. Él miró a ambos y vio que estaban tomados de las manos, Acaso ellos estaban…

-Naruto, Sakura…- dijo él en un susurro…

Continuará…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Se acabó el capi, espero q lo hayan disfrutado y q les haya gustado!! el prox capi, trataré de ponerlo pronto!! dejen reviews plisss!! q me animan mucho!! byeeee...**


	3. Chapter 3:Encuentro

**Holaaaa!!! Aca les dejo el siguiente capi, espero q les guste y sea de su agrado! Lean y disfruten…**

* * *

Sakura no podía creer lo que veía. Sasuke estaba parado frente a ella y Naruto. No lo podía creer. Después de tantos años esperando que el regresara, años de tristeza y desesperanza, él había regresado y ella esperaba que fuera para quedarse para siempre.

Pero…ella había decidido olvidarse de él y hacer su vida. Ahora estaba con Naruto y no quería dejarlo solo porque Sasuke había vuelto. Pero seguramente seguí como siempre, frío y con esa mirada penetrante.

Viejos sentimientos despertaban en Sakura al ver a Sasuke. Pero ella ya no lo amaba, ya no! o eso creía pensar ella, no estaba segura, ahora que lo veía de nuevo no sabía qué hacer, qué pensar. La voz de Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Teme, volviste- dijo Naruto en un susurro, que Sasuke escuchó. Miró a su lado, donde estaba Sakura. Ella estaba con la cabeza gacha y una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, no sabía si era de felicidad o tristeza.

-Mmm…- dijo él simplemente. Luego fijó su vista en la pelirrosa. La vio, era tan hermosa como siempre, claro nunca lo había admitido, siempre lo supo pero su maldito orgullo se lo impedía reconocerlo.

-Sasuke…-kun- dijo Sakura en un susurro audible.

-Qué?- dijo él frío. Su orgullo no permitía demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos y menos ahora que la vio a ella tomada de la mano del baka de Naruto. Seguro ya se olvidó de él y claro, él se había ido durante años solo para cumplir una estúpida venganza. Ella debía hacer su vida con quien quisiera, aunque esa persona fuera el baka de Naruto. Pero él no quería eso, él…él trataría de que ella nuevamente se fijara en él, no importaba si lastimaba a su amigo-rival, Naruto. Eso era egoísta, lo sabía, pero era lo que sentía.

-N-nada…- dijo ella en un susurro mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmín. Tenía deseos de ir y abrazarlo y decirle que lo había extrañado mucho. Pero eso lastimaría a Naruto, que había aprendido a quererlo y a valorarlo. Pero ella no creía haberlo llegado a amar, ya.

-Me voy- dijo Sasuke. Naruto lo detuvo.

-Oye Sasuke!- dijo Naruto mientras lo detenía tomándolo del brazo- regresaste y eso es lo único que dices y haces?!- le preguntó Naruto- Solo regresaste por qué? Porque ya cumpliste tu estúpida venganza y no tienes donde ir y viniste aca para poder sobrevivir! Solo por eso, para tu conveniencia, no lo hiciste porque querías, cierto? Solo porque no te quedaba de otra!- le gritaba Naruto, notablemente enfadado.

-Eso a ti no te interesa…baka- dijo Sasuke y luego se fue de ahí, dejando a Naruto y Sakura solos. Sakura ya no lo resistía, quería llorar, desahogarse. Se tiró a los brazos de Naruto mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Naruto la abrazaba.

Él sabía que Sakura aún amaba a Sasuke, o eso creía él, pero él quería mucho a Sakura, por eso ahora estaba con ella, porque él realmente la amaba y no quería dejarla sola en su sufrimiento. Ella le había dicho varias veces que lo amaba, pero él no podía creerlo, aunque ella lo dijera no lo sentía. Él sabía que ella muy en el fondo aun amaba a Sasuke y esperaba su regreso.

_Al día siguiente _

Sasuke se levantaba temprano, ahora debía ir donde Tsunade-sama para que le diera alguna misión o decirle en qué debía ayudar en la Academia. Había regresado al lugar que alguna vez había sido su hogar. Volver allí resultó muy nostálgico. Viejos recuerdos venían a su mente.

Recordaba aquellos días en los que su Clan aún vivía. Recordaba los buenos y malos días de su niñez. Cuando todos vivían en armonía y cuando esa armonía desapareció, cuando su hermano mayor, Itachi mató a todo el clan. Lo recordaba todo bien claro. Cuando llegó a su casa y todos estaban muertos y también sus padres y luego cuando vio a su hermano, quien le dijo con tranquilidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, que él había sido el que provocó la muerte de todo su Clan.

Grrr…le daba asco y rabia tan solo recordar el rostro del maldito que hizo todo eso, de su hermano mayor, la persona que más admiraba. Pero ya no, él miserable de Itachi estaba muerto, él lo había matado con sus propias manos.

Ya había cumplido su venganza, había matado al bastardo de su hermano, y también había matado al maldito de Orochimaru, que solo quería su cuerpo, quería usar su cuerpo de contenedor. Grrr…con tan solo recordarlo le daba náuseas. Aún no podía creer que él se había ido con Orochimaru y todo para conseguir poder y matar a su hermano y por fin poder vengar a su familia y a todos los del Clan Uchiha.

Decidió dejar de recordar cosas del pasado, aunque se le hiciera imposible. Terminó de vestirse, desayuno algo rápido y se dirigió a donde Tsunade-sama.

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha. Todos lo miraban pero él no le daba importancia. Lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, pero bueno todos estaban sorprendidos de que el Uchiha regresara a la aldea y más que la Quinta Hokage haya dejado que se quedase después de haberlos traicionado, yéndose con Orochimaru.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó al despacho de Tsunade-sama. Antes de entrar se encontró con Shizune.

-Oh, hola Sasuke-kun- dijo Shizune viéndolo.

-Mmm…hola- respondió él indiferente.

-Tsunade-sama te está esperando- fue lo último que le dijo Shizune y luego se fue.

Sasuke entró en el despacho de Tsunade, antes golpeó la puerta y Tsunade le dio permiso de entrar.

-Pasa Sasuke- dijo Tsunade autoritaria. Sasuke hizo caso y se adentró allí.

-Mmm…qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó sin mucho interés el Uchiha.

-Ahora debes ir a la Academia, allí ayudarás a Iruka en todo lo que él necesite y no puedes negarte en nada- le dijo Tsunade. Él soltó un bufido molesto.

-Es todo?- preguntó nuevamente Sasuke.

-Por ahora si- le contestó Tsunade con los ojos cerrados.

-Entonces me voy- dijo Sasuke. Tsunade solo asintió y luego el Uchiha desapareció por la puerta.

-_"Espero que no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error Sasuke"- _pensaba Tsunade mientras miraba fijamente la puerta por donde había salido Sasuke y luego se dispuso a _"hacer" _sus deberes como la Quinta Hokage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke se dirigió a la Academia, una vez allí se encontró en el patio con Iruka, que se dirigió a él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh, Sasuke, me alegra que hayas regresado por fin a la aldea- dijo Iruka acercándose a él.

-Mmm…-respondió indiferente.

-Me dijo Tsunade-sama que ayudarías en la Academia por un tiempo- le dijo nuevamente Iruka.

-…Si- contestó él sin importancia.

-Bueno lo primero que harás es, cuando los niños terminen el receso y regresen a clases, tu limpiarás todo lo que ellos hayan dejado en el patio- le dijo Iruka- bueno, Sasuke, cuando termines búscame, ahora iré a vigilarlos, adios- dijo Iruka mientras se iba, dejando a Sasuke solo.

-_"Y yo que creí que sería más difícil"- _se decía en sus pensamientos Sasuke. Él creía que aquellos mocosos, no harían mucho desorden y que no tendría mucho que limpiar. El timbre para regresar a clases sonó y Sasuke se quedó solo en el patio. Había estado todo ese tiempo con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos se sorprendió de ver todo el suelo del patio sucio, con papeles y demás. No creía que unos niños pudieran hacer semejante lío.

Se decidió por comenzar a limpiar todo y terminar con todo eso rápido y así ir a entrenar un rato. Al cabo de 1 hora, había terminado de limpiar todo aquel chiquero. Buscó a Iruka, hasta que lo encontró.

-Ah, Sasuke veo que ya has terminado- dijo Iruka- aprovecharé que tengo libre ahora e iré a ordenar unos cuantos pergaminos y tu me ayudarás- le dijo Iruka comenzando a caminar hacia un lugar que ni siquiera yo se (jejeje n.n)

Llegaron hasta una habitación. Iruka abrió la puerta y entró en aquel lugar y Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Al entrar vio que ese lugar tenía varios estantes donde había pergaminos de quien sabe qué cosa y sobre una mesa había muchos más de esos pergaminos.

-Bien Sasuke, acércate- le dijo Iruka que se encontraba a un lado de la mesa- comienza a ordenar los pergaminos en orden jerárquico- le dijo Iruka.

Así Sasuke e Iruka comenzaron a ordenar todos los pergaminos. Luego de un rato Iruka se excusó con Sasuke, pidiéndole que terminara él, ya que él (Iruka) tenía que ir a dar su clase y no podía faltar. Sasuke soltó un suspiro resignado y asintió con la cabeza. Iruka se fue y Sasuke se quedó solo ordenando todo aquello.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas y todavía le faltaban algunos pergaminos más. Pasada otra media hora, terminó. Suspiró cansado y se tiró cansado sobre una silla que ahí había. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sasuke se paró rápido. Luego por la puerta entró Iruka.

-Ah Sasuke ya terminaste- dijo Iruka- bueno, solo necesito que hagas una cosa más y luego te podrás ir- le dijo Iruka.

-Está bien- dijo resignado. Se fueron de ahí. Sasuke hizo lo último que Iruka necesitaba y luego por fin pudo irse. Ya podría irse a entrenar, pero antes debía reportarse con Tsunade y decirle que ya había acabado. Se fue nuevamente a donde Tsunade-sama.

Al llegar golpeó la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta, volvió a golpear pero nuevamente nadie contestaba, volvió a insistir por última vez, pero otra vez no había recibido respuesta. Ya harto comenzó a abrir lentamente la puerta, al terminar de abrirla, se sorprendió con lo que había visto, aunque eso no era nada raro.

Tsunade estaba con la cara apoyada sobre unos pergaminos y sus brazos a un lado y estaba profundamente dormida, hasta se podían escuchar unos pequeños ronquidos por parte de ésta. Eso le había sido gracioso, pero no lo demostraría. Intentó hacerse notar.

-Cof, cof- fingió tener tos Sasuke. Pero nada, Tsunade seguía de la misma manera. Volvió a intentarlo pero ésta vez más fuerte- COF COF- volvió a hacerlo Sasuke. Ésta vez Tsunade se despertó sobresaltada.

-Eh, qué sucede? Dónde está el incendio?- dijo Tsunade, despertándose sobresaltada. Sasuke, al ver esto, le salió una gotita en la nuca, tipo anime. Tsunade posó su vista en Sasuke- ah eres tu Sasuke- dijo Tsunade.

-Ya he terminado- dijo Sasuke volviendo a la normalidad.

-Ah bien- dijo la Quinta- ya te puedes ir, no tienes nada más qué hacer- dijo Tsunade- ven mañana a la misma hora de hoy- volvió a decir. Sasuke asintió y luego se dirigió al bosque en donde entrenaría.

_En el bosque_

Sasuke estaba entrenando en el bosque. Daba golpes en el aire, ya sean puñetazos o patadas o ambas cosas.

Luego, en los árboles, marcó un centro para darle con el kunai y la shuriken. Dio un salto en el aire y luego comenzó a tirar kunais a todos los centros, dándole justo en todos, sin fallar en ninguno.

Después, hizo lo mismo pero con shurikens, e igualmente que con los kunais, dio todas en el centro. Sintió la presencia de alguien. Al tocar el suelo activó rápidamente su Sharingan y se puso en posisión de pelea. En los arbustos se escuchó un ruido y luego de ellos salió un chico, alto, de su misma edad, de piel blanca, cabello oscuro y una sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó lentamente a Sasuke.

-Oye vengo en son de paz- bromeó el chico- asique tu eres Uchiha Sasuke- dijo el chico.

-Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido, Sasuke.

-Naruto y Sakura, hablan mucho de ti- dijo el desconocido.

-Naruto y Sakura?- preguntó sin entender Sasuke.

-Si, yo estoy en su equipo- dijo el chico- oh discúlpame no me he presentado, mi nombre es Sai- dijo el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía que nunca se cansaba de sonreír de esa manera, pensaba Sasuke.

-Cómo si me importara- le contestó Sasuke.

-Como quieras- le respondió Sai- bueno solo pasaba por aca y te vi- le volvió a decir- fue un placer conocerte Uchiha Sasuke- dijo Sai abriendo sus oscuros ojos y dejando de sonreír. Seguidamente desapareció.

Sasuke seguía con el ceño fruncido. Asique que Sakura y Naruto tenían un nuevo compañero. Lo había reemplazado y se hacían llamar amigos, pensaba Sasuke. No podía creerlo no de Naruto y mucho menos de Sakura, que era la persona que más quería, aunque nunca lo haya demostrado, pero ahora estaba dudando sobre eso.

Decidió regresar a su casa, ya estaba anocheciendo. Llegó, comió, se bañó y luego se fue a dormir.

_Una semana después…_

Sasuke como siempre había ido donde Tsunade y ella le encargó una misión muy fácil, parecía de esas misiones que le daban cuando aun era en genin. Primero debía limpiar todo el parque de la aldea y luego debía ir a la Academia a ayudar de nuevo a Iruka. Le fastidiaba hacer todo eso, pero era lo único que podía hacer después de todo lo que había hecho, aunque debían haberlo castigado de otra manera más dura que esa.

Había terminado de limpiar el parque a las 11 a.m y luego se dirigió a la Academia. En toda esa semana que pasó solo se cruzó con Naruto y Sakura una dos veces, cuando se encontraron y otra vez más. Naruto estaba feliz como siempre, pero en su mirada se notaba cierta tristeza y Sakura, bueno…ella, ya no era ella, estaba diferente. Estaba más distante con todos hasta con Naruto que era su novio y se había enterado porque lo escuchó decir a Konohamaru, ya hacía un par de años que eran novios y eso le vino como un balde de agua fría. Ahora el Equipo Kakashi se había ido a una misión.

Llegó a la Academia e hizo todo lo que Iruka le pedía. Se hicieron las 16 p.m y por fin pudo irse. Se dirigió a la oficina de Tsunade y le dijo, como siempre, que ya había terminado. Tsunade le dijo que era todo por ese día y que ya podía irse.

Decidió ir a entrenar, como siempre lo hacía luego de terminar de hacer todo lo que Tsunade le daba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto el equipo 8, Kurenai, Kiba, Shino y Hinata, regresaba de su misión. Según Hinata aquella misión había sido demasiado fácil, pero para el resto del su equipo no lo había sido.

Se dirigieron a la oficina de Tsunade, para reportar que su misión fue cumplida. Llegaron y Kurenai golpeó la puerta, Tsunade les dio permiso para entrar.

-Adelante- dijo tsunade desde su escritorio.

-Tsunade-sama ya hemos vuelto de nuestra misión- dijo Kurenai.

-Y cómo les ha ido?- preguntó mientras juntaba sus manos.

-La misión ha tenido éxito, el culpable confesó todo- dijo Kurenai.

-Si, ha sido duro hacerle confesar- dijo Kiba. Akamaru se había quedado afuera, ya era bastante grande y no entraba en la oficina.

-Mmm…- dijo Shino.

-Mmm…para mi ha sido demasiado fácil- dijo Hinata fría. Tsunade la miró. No podía creer que la dulce y tímida Hinata Hyuga haya dado ese gran giro y se hubiera convertido en lo que es ahora. Era muy fuerte, claro eso no lo negaría, pero era bastante orgullosa, engreída, egoísta, fría, indiferente…bueno, era igual a Sasuke en su actitud, ya que en lo físico no se parecían en nada.

-Bien, ya pueden retirarse- les dijo Tsunade. Todos asintieron y luego se fueron. Cada uno se fue a su casa.

Hinata se fue a su _"casa" _y allí se encontró con su primo Neji.

-Hinata-sama, ha regresado- dijo Neji con su expresión seria de siempre.

-Mmm…si- dijo ella a su primo, no tan indiferente como lo era con casi todos. A su primo le tenía un poco más de confianza.

-Quiere que le avise a Hiashi-sama?- volvió a preguntar su protector.

-Si, pero cuando yo me vaya a entrenar, no quiero verlo- dijo Hinata y luego se fue a cambiar la ropa. Iría a entrenar ahora y luego se bañaría.

Al terminar de cambiarse se dirigió al bosque a entrenar, como ya le era costumbre. Se sorprendió, ya que al llegar se encontró con que alguien estaba entrenando allí. Se acercó un poco más y vio que era un chico de cabello negro quien entrenaba. Dio otro paso, pero pisó una rama e hizo ruido. El chico pareció darse cuenta y tomó un kunai y lo lanzó.

Pasó rozando a Hinata. Ella se acercó al chico y lo vio fijamente. Lo reconoció al instante, era Uchiha Sasuke, asique que lo que había escuchado cuando venía al bosque era cierto, el Uchiha había regresado. Lo había reconocido ya que el chico estaba con su Sharingan activado.

-Asique lo que escuché en la aldea era cierto- dijo Hinata acercándose a Sasuke- Uchiha Sasuke ha regresado a la aldea- dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Quién eres?- preguntó Sasuke mientras observaba bien a la chica, tenía el cabello largo y azulado, ojos color perla, una buena figura gracias a su arduo entrenamiento, muy bella, pero se le hacía bastante familiar. Esos ojos, esos ojos solo pertenecían a una familia, le pertenecían al Clan Hyuga. Luego la imagen de una chica de cabello corto y azulado y con un sonrojo vino a su mente. Nah, no podía ser ella…o si? La vio otra vez y si, era la misma chica tímida que se desmayaba con tan solo ver que Naruto se le acercaba, pero ahora estaba más cambiada- mmm…Hyuga- dijo él por fin.

-Veo que me recuerdas, Uchiha- dijo Hinata fría. Aquel tono lo sorprendió a Sasuke….

Continuará…

* * *

**Bueno se acabó el capi, espero q les haya gustado! Bueno, les digo q esta es una historia SasuHina, pero que tendrá SasuSaku, ya que Sakura se siente extraña con el regreso de Sasuke y quizá deje a Naruto y como leyeron Sasuke sentía algo por Sakura…pero luego su sentimiento cambiará hacia otra persona, o sea, Hinata…pero esta parejita tendrán algún q otro problema para estar juntos! Bueno…yo solo les aviso!**

**Bien ahora me voy y espero q dejen comentarios, en este cap, asi veo si lo continuo, si no dejan no lo continuo, ehhhh? Jajaja, bueno, no molesto más y me voy, chauuuu….**


	4. Chapter 4: Misión

**holaaaa!!! ahh gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen y...mil veces gomen!!!! siento haber tardado tanto en poner la conti pero no sabía como seguirlo... le agradezco a a todos x sus comentarios! pero bueno aca les dejo el capi, espero q les guste!!!**

* * *

-Veo que me recuerdas, Uchiha- dijo Hinata fría. Aquel tono le sorprendió a Sasuke.

-Y a ti qué te interesa?- dijo con seriedad.

-A mi? No me importa en lo absoluto- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Sasuke le mantuvo la mirada. Creía, que como todos, apartarían su mirada de la de él ya que la de él era intimidante, pero parece que se había equivocado ya que el primero en apartarla fue él. Aún no creía que aquella chica que estaba parada frente a él fuera Hinata Hyuuga.

-Por qué no te vas con tu estúpido equipo?- preguntó desviando su mirada. Hinata sonrió de lado.

-Equipo? Cuál?- preguntó con indiferencia y frialdad.

-El de Kiba, Shino y Kurenai…cuál más?- le volvió a decir, irónico.

-Ah ellos- le respondió Hinata- no son más mi equipo, son demasiado débiles- dijo seria- realizo algunas misiones con ellos pero…son muy fáciles para mí- dijo sin importancia. Sasuke la miró de nuevo, sorprendido. Hinata parecía un clon de él, orgulloso, frío, intimidante, indiferente…la miraba sin creerlo y Hinata lo notó.

-Qué? Te sorprende mi nueva actitud?- preguntó Hinata sin embargo Sasuke no le respondió. Jamás le mostraría que le sorprendía aquello- a todos les sorprendió- volvió a decir con la frialdad que había adoptado hace unos años. Sasuke la miró y se atrevió a preguntar.

-Y por qué?- preguntó. No podía creer lo que había hecho. A él no debía importarle el por qué de ese cambio, pero…por qué si le interesaba?

-Circunstancias de la vida- le respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

-Hmp- dijo simplemente él- y qué haces aquí?- le preguntó dejando de lado su sorpresa.

-Mmm…quien sabe- dijo ella. Aquella respuesta enfadó a Sasuke. Acaso Hinata lo estaba desafiando o qué? A penas la había visto después de tantos años y ya le exasperaba.

-Contesta- le dijo, bah mejor dicho, ordenó.

-Y qué si no quiero hacerlo?- le dijo, desafiante.

-Ya verás- dijo realmente enojado mientras activaba su sharingan y sacaba su katana.

-Qué? Me matarás?- le volvió a preguntar en modo de desafío. Sasuke ya no aguantaba más. Comenzó a correr hacia ella. Pensaba atacarla y con su sharingan y su katana, lo lograría. Ya estaba cerca, estaba a punto de atacarla pero algo sucedió. Hinata había desaparecido de su lugar y Sasuke paró su ataque y comenzó a mirar a todos lados, para ver si la encontraba pero no, Hinata había desaparecido.

Sasuke desactivó su sharingan y guardó su katana y una sonrisa engreída apareció en su rostro. Pensaba que había huido. Todos lo hacían cuando se enfrentaban contra un Uchiha.

Sintió cómo lo agarraban de los brazos y lo ponían detrás de su espalda haciendo fuerza y provocándole dolor y luego sintió como el filo de un kunai rozaba su cuello. Abrió sus ojos al escuchar una voz en su oído y la reconoció.

-Nunca bajes tu guardia, Uchiha- susurró una fría voz en su oído.

-Hyuuga- dijo apretando sus dientes con indignación. Cómo lo había hecho? Se preguntaba a sí mismo. Cómo pudo dejarse ganar por una niñita debilucha?

-Nadie ataca a Hinata Hyuuga- volvió a decir en susurros en el oído de Sasuke- y tu no serás la excepción Uchiha y además ni creas que me das miedo- dijo para luego soltarlo y desaparecer en una nube de humo. Sasuke cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sus brazos le dolían.

-Maldición- dijo con rabia- maldita Hyuuga- volvió a decir. Eso no se quedaría así. Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al Hospital de Konoha. Debían curarle sus brazos.

Caminó hasta el hospital. Una vez allí, una enfermera le dijo que esperara. Se fue a la sala de espera. Vio como Tsunade-sama se acercaba a él y lo hacía pasar a uno de los consultorios.

-Qué te sucedió?- le preguntó la Quinta Hokage a Sasuke.

-Mis brazos- dijo mostrándole. Tsunade se acercó y lo revisó. Acumuló chakra en una de sus manos y comenzó a pasarlo por uno de los brazos de Sasuke y luego le preguntó.

-Quién te hizo esto?- le preguntó la Hokage.

-Hyuuga- dijo recordando con rabia.

-Qué Hyuuga?- le preguntó, preocupándose por la respuesta del chico.

-Hinata Hyuuga- le respondió molesto y con algo de dolor en sus brazos.

-Oh veo que te la encontraste- dijo la godaime mientras seguía curando los brazos de Sasuke.

-Hmp- dijo él simplemente.

-Le hiciste algo para que ella te hiciera esto?- preguntó con curiosidad Tsunade.

-La ataqué porque ella me desafió- le respondió secamente.

-Ahh ésta chica no cambiará nunca- dijo con pesadez la hokage- siempre es lo mismo, ya la otra vez atacó a unos integrantes del equipo ANBU.

-Qué?- preguntó Sasuke sin creerlo.

-Si, según ella, trataron de darle ordenes y ella los atacó por eso- le contestó ella- han sucedido muchas cosas desde que te fuiste Sasuke- dijo mientras lo miraba.

-Ya me di cuenta- dijo él desviando su mirada.

-Bien Sasuke, ya terminé por suerte no ha sido nada grave- le dijo con una sonrisa- si Hinata no te lastimó mucho es porque esto fue solo una advertencia- le volvió a decir-cuídate Sasuke, ella ha cambiado mucho y se ha vuelto muy fuerte, podríamos decir que es mucho más fuerte que tu y Naruto juntos- le dijo a Sasuke mientras que él se sorprendía nuevamente.

Una vez Tsunade –sama terminó de curarle los brazos se fue del hospital a su casa. Una vez allí se preparó algo para cenar, ya que se había hecho de noche y luego se dio una ducha y por último se fue a dormir.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el encuentro de Sasuke y Hinata y desde ese día no se habían vuelto a ver más. El equipo de Naruto, sakura, Sai y Kakashi ya había regresado de su misión. Naruto y Sakura ya no se hablaban, parecía que durante la misión algo había pasado entre ellos.

Sasuke cómo siempre había ido a dónde la hokage y ésta le dijo qué tenía que hacer ese día y así lo hizo. Luego se fue a entrenar al bosque cómo siempre lo hacía desde su vuelta a Konoha. Ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde.

Siempre entrenaba hasta muy noche, si nadie lo molestaba. Sintió la presencia del alguien conocido. Esperaba que no fuera la Hyuuga. Se dio vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con una pelirrosa de mirada verde jade, que lo miraba con tristeza y…amor?

-Qué quieres?- le preguntó con indiferencia.

-Yo…bueno…Sasuke-kun- comenzó a decir la pelirrosa.

-Apúrate Sakura, estoy entrenando- le dijo Sasuke. Sakura se entristeció al escuchar la forma en la que se lo había dicho. Al parecer su Sasuke-kun no había cambiado nada en éstos años.

-Es que…Tsunade-sama te mandó a llamar- le dijo Sakura.

-Ah era eso- dijo el Uchiha- si sólo es eso vete- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la oficina de Tsunade-sama.

-Espera Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura mientras tomaba el brazo del moreno.

-Qué?- dijo él- tu noviecito no te estará esperando…Sakura- le dijo con amargura.

-No Sasuke…Naruto y yo…terminamos- dijo con la cabeza gacha- bueno…en realidad yo terminé con él…por ti- le confesó la chica. Sasuke al escuchar eso se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a Sakura a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción. Sakura sin pensarlo se acercó a él cortando la distancia entre ellos y unió sus labios con los de él. Había sido un beso corto y dulce. Luego de ese beso, Sakura, salió corriendo del bosque dejando solo a Sasuke.

Sasuke, cuando Sakura lo besó, no había sentido nada absolutamente. Se suponía que él debía estar feliz porque Sakura haya dejado a Naruto y porque lo haya besado, pero no…no lo estaba. Al contrario, sentía tristeza por su amigo, Naruto, él sabía lo mucho que él la quería y ahora debía estar destrozado. Sentía que el amor que alguna vez tuvo por Sakura, se había desvanecido por completo. Ya no sentía nada hacia aquella chica.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte del bosque, una chica de cabello azulado y ojos perla que no demostraban emoción alguna estaba entrenando. El sol ya pronto se ocultaría y ella por fin regresaría a su casa para darse una buena ducha. Sintió la presencia del alguien muy conocido.

-Qué quieres…Naruto?- dijo la chica sin dejar de entrenar.

-Tsunade-baachan me envió a buscarte- dijo. Hinata pudo sentir en su voz un toque de tristeza. Dejó de entrenar y se acercó al chico.

-Para qué?- preguntó con indiferencia.

-No lo sé- contestó sin ánimos el poseedor del kyuubi- ella solo dijo que fuéramos por ti y…Sasuke- dijo.

-Está bien ya te puedes ir- le dijo Hinata. Estaba por ir a buscar sus cosas que había dejado a unos metros de donde estaba ellos para luego ir a dónde la hokage pero Naruto la detuvo.

-Puedo decirte una cosa Hinata-chan- dijo Naruto.

-Qué?- dijo ocultando su curiosidad.

-Sakura…mientras volvíamos de nuestra misión terminó conmigo- dijo nostálgico el chico.

-Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?- preguntó Hinata, aunque por dentro se sentía un poco mal por su antiguo amor.

.Nada, solo necesitaba decírselo a alguien- dijo el chico- y me dejó…por Sasuke, me dijo que cuando lo vio, el amor que creía olvidado por él volvió a salir y que notó que sus sentimientos hacia él nunca habían cambiado, que solo ella quería creer eso y ahora…no quiere lastimarme y por eso me dejó- dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa llena de dolor y tristeza.

Luego de escuchar eso, Hinata no dijo nada y se dirigió a sus cosas, las tomó y luego comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho de la godaime pero antes de irse dijo en un susurro…

-Ahora sabes lo que se siente- dijo para luego seguir caminando. No sabía si naruto la escuchó o no pero eso ahora no le interesaba. Naruto se quedó solo, parado en medio del bosque. A penas había escuchado lo que le dijo Hinata. Acaso ella se había sentido así cuando él la dejó por Sakura? Era lo más seguro. Entonces ese cambio había sido por culpa de él? (y hasta ahora se da cuenta uu)

No conocía la respuesta pero se sentía culpable ya que si l actitud de Hinata había cambiado por su culpa ya nada podía hacer por hacer que la antigua Hinata regresara. Se fue del bosque a su casa.

---

Sasuke ya había llegado a la oficina de la hokage pero ésta aún no le decía nada. Hinata aún no había llegado.

-Para qué me llamó?- preguntó con impaciencia el pelinegro.

-Aun no te lo diré, falta alguien- dijo la hokage. El chico bufó con cansancio. Pasaron unos minutos y se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. La hokage adivinando quién era dijo que pasara.

-Adelante- dijo Tsunade-sama. Sasuke se giró para ver de quién se trataba y vio que por la puerta entraba una chica de cabello largo azulado. Frunció levemente el ceño y le preguntó a la hokage.

-Qué hace ella aquí?- dijo mirando a la hokage con el entrecejo fruncido. Hinata se había parado al lado de Sasuke y se mantenía en silencio aunque ella también quería saber para qué los habían llamado.

-Ahora les diré a ambos por qué están aquí- dijo mientras juntaba sus manos y los miraba seria a ambos- bien…hemos recibidos informes de que Akatsuki piensa atacar Konoha en unos meses y vienen en busca del jinchuuriki que creo que ustedes saben quién es- dijo mientras los miraba a ambos. Sasuke y Hinata asintieron con la cabeza.

Hinata se había enterado ya que, cuando salía con Naruto, él se lo había dicho y ella lo había aceptado tal y cómo era pero luego él la abandonó y le destrozó el corazón. Pero bueno eso ya estaba en el pasado y ahora él sabía lo que se sentía.

-Bueno- continuó la hokage- ustedes dos irán juntos en una misión- dijo sorprendiendo a ambos.

-Qué?- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Irán juntos en una misión y su misión será conseguir más información sobre lo que planea Akatsuki- les dijo a los chicos.

-Yo no iré en ninguna misión con ella- dijo sasuke aun con el ceño fruncido.

-Irás porque yo te lo digo y además ésta misión cuenta como una de las cosas que debes hacer por el perdón de Konoha por tu traición y también depende de ésta misión el rango que se te asignará porque no creo que quieras quedarte como genin para toda la vida o si?- le dijo a Sasuke. Él solo desvió su mirada a otro lugar- y tu Hinata si realizas bien ésta misión se te ascenderá de rango y si es cierto lo del ataque de Akatsuki a Konoha nos parecería bien que estuvieras en el equipo ANBU- le dijo a Hinata.

-Está bien Tsunade-sama- dijo haciendo una reverencia. Al menos le tenía respeto a la hokage.

-Antes de ir a la base secreta de Akatsuki y averiguar todo sobre la invasión, deberán ir a Suna y dar aviso al Kazekage- les volvió a decir a los dos. Sasuke asintió de malagana y Hinata hizo lo mismo pero a ella no le importaba. Aunque estuviera Sasuke con ella en la misión sería como si estuviera sola. Ella lo consideraba débil.

-Cuándo comenzaremos nuestra misión?- preguntó la ojiperla

-Mañana en el amanecer deberán partir a Suna- les dijo la hokage.

-Hai- contestaron los dos y luego se retiraron del despacho de Tsunade.

----

Sasuke se había ido de malagana a su casa, no quería hacer esa misión con la chica Hyuuga, pero debía hacerlo si quería tener el perdón de Konoha.

Llegó a su casa y se dirigió al baño, no sin antes buscarse ropa interior y su pijama. Entró en el baño y comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa mientras encendía la canilla y de ella salía agua. Se metió en la bañera y comenzó a bañarse, lavando su cuerpo entero y pensando en la misión del día siguiente.

Salió con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y con un pantalón puesto nada más dejando su torso al descubierto. Pensaba en el beso que le había dado Sakura. Ya no sentía lo mismo por ella que hace unos días. Con esos pensamientos se fue a dormir sin comer, no tenía hambre, mañana debía madrugar.

----

En la mansión Hyuuga, Hinata estaba caminando por uno de los largos pasillos, yendo a su habitación. En el camino se encontró con su primo.

-Buenas noches Hinata-sama- dijo el chico a su prima- dónde ha estado ya es tarde- dijo con un tono de preocupación.

-No te preocupes Neji-niisan he estado entrenando y la hokage me mandó a llamar- dijo Hinata no tan fría. A su primo y Kiba era a los único a los que les solía dar algún tipo de explicación si era otra persona solamente lo mandaba a diablo.

-Y para qué la mandó a llamar? Si se puede saber- preguntó con interés.

-Mañana me iré a una misión con Uchiha- dijo sin más a su primo

-Ah- dijo no muy contento con eso. Se había vuelto muy sobre protector respecto a su prima. Se había enterado de que Uchiha había vuelto a Konoha y no lo tenía para nada contento eso, no le caía muy bien que digamos- cuídese Hinata-sama ese Uchiha me da muy mala espina- dijo con seriedad su primo.

-No te preocupes Neji-niisan, sé cuidarme- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa que no era una arrogante como las que solía mostrar, ésta era sincera. Nunca le sonreía así a una persona a menos que se tratara de su primo o de su amigo Kiba.

-Bien, váyase a dormir Hinata-sama seguro mañana debe partir temprano- dijo su primo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si, buenas noches Neji-niisan- dijo y luego se fue a su habitación a buscar ropa para luego ir a bañarse y luego a dormir.

Neji se quedó unos momentos parado en el mismo lugar. Sabía que sentía algo por su prima pero no sabía qué era pero esperaba descubrirlo pronto. Se fue de allí.

Hinata estuvo media hora bañándose y luego salió del baño con su pijama puesto y se metió en la cama y se durmió.

Ya era temprano, se tenía que encontrar con el Uchiha en la entrada de Konoha en media hora. Hinata estaba guardando unas cosas en una pequeña mochila. Se había guardado una muda de ropa y otra de ropa interior, si la misión duraba mucho tiempo en algún momento debía bañarse, no? y cambiarse de ropa. También guardó sus armas y luego salió de su casa antes de que su padre despertara.

Caminaba con los ojos cerrados por las calles de Konoha, que ahora se encontraban solitarias y en silencio. Vio a lo lejos que Sasuke ya había llegado. Bueno por lo menos el chico era puntual.

Se acercó a él tranquila. Parecía que él aun no notaba su presencia. Se colocó al lado de él y le dijo…

-Ya estoy aquí, nos vamos?- preguntó la chica y Sasuke la miró serio. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Si- dijo con frialdad. Y así los dos chicos emprendieron su viaje a Suna, que les tomaría unos dos días en llegar y luego comenzarían con la verdadera misión….

Continuará…

* * *

**Espero q les haya gustado y espero perdonen mi tardanza…pero no tenía mucha inspiración uu lo siento en vdd, pero bueno…aca les dejé el capi q espero q les haya gustado…¿Sucederá algo durante la misión? Eso lo sabrán en los prox capis, espero q dejen comentarios y de nuevo gomen!!!! Me voy, xauuuu…**


	5. Chapter 5: Noche de Frío

**Holaaa!! Komo stan? Tanto tiempo jejeje pero bueno estuve llena d pruebas y mañana tengo tres pruebas ¬¬ asiq hoy les dejo éste capi, q spero y sea d su agrado! jajaja bueno emm me voi, solo les dejo el capi y me voi a studiar ¬¬ asiq lean y disfruten!!**

* * *

Sasuke y Hinata ya se habían adentrado en el frondoso bosque que estaba a las afueras de Konoha. Ya llevaban un buen rato caminando. Habrían pasado ya más de cinco horas y aun le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer para llegar a Suna.

Los dos estaban agotados ya pero ninguno era capaz de admitirlo pues su orgullo se los impedía. Era como si estuvieran en una competencia. Trataban de ganarle al otro, demostrar ser más fuertes y demostrar que el otro era débil. Se podía decir que estaban convirtiéndose en rivales. En el rostro de ambos se podía notar el cansancio. Sentían sus párpados cansados y su frente estaba llena de pequeñas gotitas cristalinas. El sol estaba en su punto más alto y hacía bastante calor.

-Ja! Oye segura que no quieres descansar?- preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro- después de todo solo eres una niña débil, todas son iguales de débiles- dijo aun con aquella sonrisa arrogante y altanera en su rostro. A Hinata no le gustó para nada ese comentario y lo fulminó con la mirada y luego le contestó.

-Eso quisieras- le respondió entre dientes- es que acaso no serás tu el que está cansado?- dijo con una sonrisa igual a la de Sasuke en su rostro pálido. Esto tomó por sorpresa al Uchiha quien desvió su vista de la de ella al verse descubierto pero hizo como si ella estuviera equivocada.

-Ja! Claro que no, podría llegar a Suna sin descansar ni un minuto- dijo el Uchiha no muy convencido.

-Estás seguro de eso?- le preguntó, desafiándolo. Su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más. Quizás después de todo ésta misión sería interesante. Sasuke no le contestó solo se limitó a ir más rápido hasta alejarse un poco de ella. Hinata sonrió triunfal y lo alcanzó rápidamente.

Pasaron dos horas más y los dos estaban a más no poder asique ambos decidieron detenerse un rato a descansar y beber algo. Habían hecho algo parecido a una tregua entre ellos.

Sasuke estaba sentado sobre la rama de un gran árbol mientras bebía de una pequeña cantimplora y observaba a la Hyuuga que estaba debajo de un gran árbol que le daba sombra y sus ojos perla e inexpresivos estaban cerrados.

Tenía muchas dudas aun sobre el gran cambio que había dado Hinata Hyuuga. Al verla con esa nueva actitud lo sorprendió y desconcertó mucho. Aun no se convencía con aquella respuesta que le había dado cuando se encontraron en el bosque _"Circunstancias de la vida" _no quería admitirlo pero debía hacerlo. Sentía mucha curiosidad acerca del cambio de Hinata.

Algo muy grave tuvo que haberle sucedido para que ella diera ese gran cambio. Algo habría sucedido durante su ausencia en Konoha, algo que había afectado en demasía a Hinata, algo tan sorprendente como la relación de Naruto y Sakura, aunque ahora ya no estaban juntos. No le dio tiempo a seguir pensando ya que Hinata hacía rato había abierto sus ojos y lo observaba fríamente desde su lugar.

-Qué es lo que tanto miras Uchiha?- preguntó con frialdad al chico de cabello azabache.

-Hmp…nada- dijo desviando su rostro mientras un leve sonrojo muy poco notable aparecía en su rostro. El Uchiha agradecía que ese rubor no fuera tan notorio para como que la chica Hyuuga lo notara, aunque con aquellos ojos que todo lo veían creía imposible que ella no lo hubiese notado.

-Ahh creo que es mejor que ya nos vayamos y continuemos- expresó con cansancio Hinata. Sasuke la miró y luego se bajó del árbol en el que estaba.

-Hmp- fue la respuesta de Sasuke. Recogieron sus bolsos y emprendieron nuevamente su camino.

Ninguno de los dos emitía palabra alguna, ni siquiera se miraban solo se ignoraban como si el otro no existiese. Aun no habían salido del bosque y para hacerlo aun le faltaba mucho. Quizás lograrían salir de ese bosque por la madrugada.

No habían parado en ningún momento desde que dejaron de descansar. La tarde ya había llegado y el sol poco a poco se iba ocultando haciendo que Sasuke y Hinata quedaran lentamente en la oscuridad del bosque. Ambos agradecían haber llevado bolsas de dormir ya que ninguno quería dormir en el suelo.

-Será mejor que paremos, ya está oscureciendo- dijo Hinata en un susurro mientras veía el negro cielo de la noche y una que otra estrella que comenzaba a aparecer. Sasuke logró escucharla y asintió no muy contento por tener que coincidir en algo con ella.

-Está bien- dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido. Ah pero qué diablos le pasaba?! Actuaba como un niñito y en verdad ya no lo era, ya era un hombre y no solo físicamente también tendría que serlo mentalmente pero tal parecía que no era así porque su mente se comportaba y pensaba de la manera en que lo haría un niño.

-Deja ya de pelear contigo mismo y paremos- le ordenó Hinata que se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke mantenía una pelea consigo mismo. Bueno en realidad no lo sabía pero por su expresión parecía que así era.

-Hmp- dijo él mientras se sonrojaba levemente de nuevo al verse otra vez descubierto por la peli-azulada.

Los dos pararon. Estaban cerca de un pequeño lago que Hinata había podido localizar con su Byakugan y también había visto que en ese pequeño lago había y decidió ir para buscar algo de comida. Le ordenó a Sasuke que hiciera la fogata y eso le molestó en demasía a él. Nadie pero nadie le daba órdenes a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Y por qué no haces tu la fogata y yo voy a pescar?- le preguntó sasuke enfadado.

-Porque yo lo digo además es más fácil para ti hacer la fogata ya que tienes tu Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu y yo con mi Byakugan puedo localizar mucho más rápido a los peces- dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro. Sasuke se molestó y no le contestó. Hacer enojar a Sasuke le divertía en demasía a Hinata y no dejaría de hacerlo.

-Hmp- fue la simple respuesta del uchiha, bah si a eso se le podía decir respuesta. Hinata se fue de allí aun con la sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Sasuke volvió a mirarla por detrás y se quedó así hasta que ella desapareció entre los árboles.

A decir verdad, Hinata había cambiado mucho en esos años que él no estuvo y no solo en su actitud sino que también en su físico. Ahora estaba mucho más desarrollada que antes. Sus pechos habían crecido considerablemente, sus caderas estaban bien pronunciadas y sus piernas bien formadas gracias a su arduo entrenamiento.

Se había quedado totalmente embobado. Pasaron dos minutos y recién pudo salir de aquel ensimismamiento y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de en lo que había estado pensando. Se regañó a sí mismo por andar pensando en esas cosas. Pero se preguntaba qué diablos era lo que le estaba pasando?

Trató de olvidar eso aunque dudaba que pudiera hacerlo y se concentró en hacer la fogata. Reunió algunas ramas y las colocó una arriba de la otra y también una al lado de la otra. Concentró su chakra aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo mucho ya que solo encendería aquella maldita fogata.

Empezó a realizar los sellos correspondientes mientras una muy pequeña parte de su chakra se concentraba en su pecho para ser luego expulsado. Así lo hizo y soltó el poco chakra acumulado y así formó una pequeña bola de fuego en las ramas que reunió y se encendió la fogata.

Una vez que terminó con el Jutsu se sentó sobre una piedra que allí había y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos y que éstas a su vez estaban posadas sobre sus rodillas. Pasó otro minuto más, él había cerrado sus ojos pero luego los abrió al sentir la presencia de la peli-azulada que llegaba con algunos pescados en sus manos.

-Um veo que has sido capaz de encender la fogata- dijo Hinata mientras miraba al Uchiha que se levantaba de su lugar al escuchar lo que había dicho, notablemente enfadado y eso le gustó mucho.

-Grrr claro que si!- dijo totalmente enojado el Uchiha hasta se había puesto rojo por la cólera. En verdad aquella chica lo sacaba de sus cabales. Decidió contraatacar- hmp y veo que tu si has logrado capturar unos simples peces aunque te has tardado para solo capturar 4 nada más- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Hinata apenas se inmutó. Ella había aprendido a controlar sus emociones.

-Hmp si a tardar te refieres a solo haber tardado 3 minutos y unos poco segundos pues entonces si he tardado- le respondió Hinata mientras lo miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido. Aunque a decir verdad ese comentario no le había afectado en lo absoluto. El Uchiha al ver que su comentario no la había afectado en nada volvió a enojarse.

-Grrr- dijo mientras se daba vuelta y se volvía a sentar en la roca. Hinata sonrió triunfal y luego se acercó a la fogata y puso los tres pescados en unas pequeñas ramas y luego las acercó al fuego dónde no tardaron mucho en cocinarse.

-Hey Uchiha, los pescados ya están listos- le avisó la chica de ojos perla. Sasuke se acercó a ella a regañadientes y tomó con brusquedad unos de los pescados y se lo llevó a la boca.

Pasó un rato y ambos chicos terminaron de comer sus pescados. Ya era de noche, debía ser cerca de las 21 y el bosque ya estaba en la completa oscuridad y una leve brisa fresca comenzaba a correr haciendo que los dos ninjas se estremecieran. Sacaron sus bolsas de dormir y las tendieron sobre el pasto. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. El silencio entre ellos era notorio salvo por los ruidos emitidos por los animales del bosque y el aullido del viento que ya de a poco se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte.

Los dos se metieron con rapidez en sus respectivas bolsas de dormir ya que habían sentido el frío helado que estaba corriendo. Los dos aún se mantenían con los ojos abiertos, parecía que ninguno podía conciliar el sueño.

-Mierda!- había exclamado Hinata. El viento frío traspasaba la tela de su bolsa de dormir y sus dientes habían empezado a castañetear. Sasuke notó esto. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a estar bajo ese tipo de clima. Muchas veces había tenido que pasar la noche en bosques y también desiertos que durante las noches el viento era extremadamente frío. Aunque él ahora también sentía algo de frío.

-Qué te sucede?- preguntó haciendo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-No lo notas, muero de frío- dijo en casi un tartamudeo. Bueno era común que hiciera frío en esa época del año, el invierno ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina pero parecía que ese mismo momento había comenzado.

-Hmp- dijo como si la hubiese ignorado aunque no había sido así. Una idea había venido a su mente, una idea que iba a hacer que ambos estuvieran calientes. Un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y luego sacudió su cabeza. Era una idea realmente estúpida. Hinata lo miró sin comprender y con cierta curiosidad, que fingió muy bien, en su voz, le preguntó.

-Y-y a ti qué t-te pasa?- le preguntó tartamudeando a causa del frío.

-N-nada, solo…solo tuve una idea…p-pero olvídalo- le respondió él en otro tartamudeo pero no era a causa del frío si no que fue por la vergüenza que sintió de sí mismo al tener tan estúpida idea.

-Q-qué idea?- preguntó otra vez pero ésta vez no logró esconder muy bien su curiosidad.

-No querrás escucharla- emitió en un susurro aun avergonzado, cosa rara en él.

-Si quiero hacerlo- le respondió con el ceño fruncido- ahora dímelo- más bien le ordenó.

-Eh b-bueno- dijo mientras dudaba en si decírselo o no. Diablos! Él no se comportaba de esa manera. Se lo diría pero lo haría restándole importancia como si no le importara- bueno había pensado en una manera de cómo mantenernos calientes- empezó diciendo.

-Hasta que por fin piensas en algo- dijo con cierta ironía en su voz Hinata. Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada pero ella ni se inmutó.

-Cállate y escucha- dijo él con voz fría- bueno lo que había pensado era en que…bueno…tendríamos que estar más juntos…juntar nuestros cuerpos, así como en un abrazo o algo por el estilo para poder darnos calor mutuamente y poder pasar ésta noche fría- dijo mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas que gracias al cielo Hinata no había notado o eso creía él.

-Qué? Estás loco?- dijo Hinata casi en un grito. Ni aunque estuviera loca dormiría abrazada al Uchiha.

-Bueno al menos yo sí me detuve a pensar en algo para mantenernos caliente y es lo único bueno que se me ha ocurrido, además también es la única forma en pasar ésta noche y no amanecer congelados- le contestó el uchiha también casi en un grito. Como había dicho anteriormente, ésta chica lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Hmp- expresó Hinata mientras se detenía a pensar en aquella "gran" idea del peli-negro. Quizás no estuviera del todo equivocado y deberían de hacer eso pero por otro lado se negaba rotundamente a abrazar a ese chico pero si no lo hacía morirían congelados. Con cansancio dio su respuesta al Uchiha- ahh si no nos queda de otra- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y sus mejillas eran cubiertas por un leve tono carmesí que el Uchiha había notado pero había pensado que se debía al frío.

-Está bien- dijo en un suspiro el Uchiha. Salió de su bolsa de dormir y se acercó a Hinata. Ésta lo miró con ojos sorprendidos.

-Qué haces?- preguntó sin salir aun de su sorpresa.

-Y qué más? Muévete y déjame espacio en tu bolsa de dormir- dijo con un sonrojo en su rostro. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba por hacer.

-Qué? Ni sueñes- le respondió ella arrugando el ceño.

-Grrr…crees que disfruto haciendo esto? Pues no…lo hago para poder sobrevivir ésta noche y continuar y terminar rápido con ésta misión- le respondió con enfado el peli-negro- asique déjame un espacio- volvió a decirle. Hinata luego de soltar un bufido de fastidio se movió y dejó un espacio al Uchiha para que se metiera en su bolsa de dormir.

Él, aun indeciso, se metió en la bolsa de dormir de su compañera con cuidado. No era muy grande, cabían los dos pero estaban muy apretados. Un poco más y tendría que dormir uno arriba del otro.

Una vez se metió, Sasuke pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de la cintura de Hinata y ella lo miró con reproche y le preguntó.

-Qué crees que haces?- preguntó a punto de apartarle la mano pero el Uchiha no la dejó. No había dejado que nadie la tocara pero ahora tenía que hacer un excepción solo para poder sobrevivir.

-No ves? Voy a abrazarte para así poder calentarnos- dijo en tono irónico. En el rostro de Hinata apareció un imperceptible sonrojo- así que levanta tus caderas para que pueda hacerlo mejor- Hinata a regañadientes hizo lo que Sasuke le dijo y él metió su frío brazo por debajo de la cintura hasta rodearla y con su mano libre la rodeó por arriba y apoyó la cabeza de Hinata sobre su pecho y ella apoyó sus blancas y temblorosas manos, por le frío, sobre el fuerte pecho de él.

Sus rostros solo estaban a escasos centímetros. Hinata podía sentir el aliento de él sobre su rostro. Ella no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando y mucho menos podía creer que se había sonrojado por esa causa pero se sentía muy bien y cálido estar entre los brazos de ese Uchiha así que pensó en dejar, por esa noche, las cosas como estaban y disfrutar de aquel abrazo tan cálido. Cerró lentamente sus ojos, ya casi no podía sentir el ciento helado de afuera, no estando entre los brazos de sasuke…

Continuará…

* * *

**Se acabó el capi, spero q les haya gustado!! jajaja en mi opinión creo q la mejor parte fue la del final!! Ahhh es q no se ven bn así los dos juntitos abrazaditoos?? Jajaja yo creo q si…**

**Inner: ahh yo tmb lo creo jajaja creo q es el mejor capitulo q has escrito hasta ahora**

**Yo: ahhh no te metas!! ò.ó es mi historia y solo pueden criticarlas los lectores!!**

**Inner: u kien lo dice? u.u**

**Yo: yo lo digoo!! ò.ó asi que cállate!**

**Inner: No, no lo haré u.u**

**Yo: grrr…ahora no pelearé contigo pero ya me las pagarás ò.ó**

**Inner: si si como digas ¬¬**

**Yo: grrr…bueno mejor me trankilizo u.u ejem bueno spero q les haya gustado este capi y tmb espero poder leer sus lindos comentarios q spero q los dejen, sii? Me harían muy feliz **

**Inner: umm supongo q en este capi dejaran más coments o no? digo x la parte linda y tierna dl fina jajaja **

**Yo: ahhh eso espero XD jajaj aunke agradezco d todo corazón a los q comentan y tmb a los q solo leen ésta historia, en vdd se los agradezco! Bueno emm me voi, tengo q studiar ¬¬ mañana tengo tres pruebas!! ToT asiq, nos leemos en el prox capi, xauuuuu…**

**Inner: Sayonara!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Suna

**Hola!!! Ahh pasó mucho tiempo, no?? Bueno lo siento, no era mi intención. Es que bueno estuve muy ocupada y entretenida con un libro jajaja. Hace un tiempo comencé a leer un libro, bah una saga, llamada Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer, es un libro muy bueno y que me encantó. **

**Son 4 libros y yo hace poco terminé de leer el último ToT, es una lástima que se haya terminado, pero x suerte en Enero, en mi país, sale la peli XD ajaja, pero bueno no es sólo eso lo que me entretuvo.**

**También está la escuela, ya me encuentro en el último mes de clase y me están tomando muchas pruebas, es más, mañana tengo una y yo ahora, supuestamente, debería estar estudiando, pero bueno antes quise terminar este cap para ustedes ^^ q espero q les guste!!**

**Traté de hacerlo largo... bueno me ocupó 10 pags d Word, algo es algo no jejeje... bueno espero q no les parezca mui aburrido u.u, pero bueno les tengo una sorpresa a ustedes en el final dl cap jajaja, seguro les va a encantar!!! :) bueno los dejo leer, nos leemos al final!!**

* * *

Ya estaba a punto de amanecer y no había podido pegar ni un solo ojo en toda la maldita noche! Y todo era culpa de la peli-azulada que tenía recostada sobre su pecho. Podía sentir el suave movimiento de los pechos de la chica al respirar. Le parecía tan tentador. Ella se veía tan tranquila y pacífica mientras dormía, no fría e inexpresiva como solía mostrarse siempre. Dios! No podía creer lo que estaba pensando!

Pero, no solo era culpa de ella sino también era de él y de su _gran, _nótese el sarcasmo, idea de dormir juntos y abrazados. Tenía ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por haber sugerido tan estúpida idea.

Como le gustaría salirse de esa maldita bolsa de dormir y regresar a la suya. Pero, aún podía sentirse el frío afuera, aunque no era eso solo lo que lo retenía allí. También era Hinata. Por alguna extraña razón no quería alejarse de ese cálido abrazo, quería permanecer allí, abrazado a ella. No quería que eso se acabase.

Esa era otra de las razones por la cual quería golpearse a sí mismo. Por qué diablos pensaba de esa manera sobre ella?! Se suponía que debía odiarla, no estar pensando en lo linda y tierna se veía mientras dormía o las terribles ganas que tenía de besar aquellos labios entreabiertos y que parecían tan suaves como la seda y… Agh! Debía dejar de pensar de aquella manera.

Él nunca había pensado de aquella manera sobre una mujer, ni siquiera de Sakura! A la cual, supuestamente, había amado alguna vez. Aunque ahora estaba tratando de convencerse de que ese supuesto _amor _no era más que un simple capricho.

También trababa de convencerse de que aquellos pensamientos que tenía respecto a Hinata solo era producto de sus estúpidas hormonas.

En verdad quería pensar que solo eran sus hormonas y que no estaba comenzando a sentir na… Un momento. ¿Qué era lo que estaba a punto de decir, o mejor dicho, pensar? ¿_No estaba comenzando a sentir nada por ella_? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Claro que él no sentía nada por aquella niña mimada – o al menos eso creía él -.

¡Ja! No podía creer que haya llegado a pensar eso. Al parecer el frío y la falta de sueño le estaban comenzando a afectar… y demasiado.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente para tratar de dormirse, pero no conseguía lograrlo.

Había pasado una hora y recién había podido conciliar el sueño, quedándose profundamente dormido.

El amanecer ya había pasado y el Sol ya había salido haciendo que sus rayos se dirigieran directamente hacia los rostros de Sasuke y Hinata, haciendo que estos comenzaran a parpadear y abrir sus ojos lentamente.

Aún ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la posición en la cual se encontraban. Eso no fue hasta un minuto después que habían despertado y se habían mirado. Sus rostros solo estaban separados por unos pocos centímetros. Podían sentir la respiración del otro y sentir cómo estos se mezclaban.

Hinata se encontraba casi completamente sobre Sasuke mientras que éste la sujetaba de forma posesiva por su fina cintura. Ambos separaron sus rostros lo más que pudieron, los disimulando sus sonrojos.

A Sasuke le había costado demasiado no besar aquellos apetecibles labios. Es que casi no se pudo resistir a la tentación, al tenerlos tan cerca de los suyos y al sentir la respiración de ella mezclándose con el suyo.

El silencio se había tornado incómodo para ambos, así que Hinata decidió romper con él.

-Será mejor que ya emprendamos el camino de nuevo- dijo colocándose su máscara de frialdad, volviendo a ser la misma de antes.

-Sí, será lo mejor- le respondió Sasuke, desconcertado.

Se miraron una última vez y luego emprendieron su camino a Suna nuevamente.

Ambos iban saltando de rama en rama. Hinata tenía activado su Byakugan, pero en realidad no estaba tan concentrada en él. Su mente estaba ocupada en lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos.

Casi y no se resistía a la tentación de besar los varoniles labios del azabache. Se reprendió así misma por ello. Además, en ese momento casi volvía sonrojarse! Tuvo suerte de haberlo podido controlar. Pero, aún podía sentir el cálido aliento del Uchiha menor mezclarse con el suyo, chocarle el rostro.

Agh! No podía permitirse tener ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia el Uchiha. Simplemente no podía! Ya una vez había abierto su corazón hacia una persona y había terminado lastimada y por la persona de la que menos se lo esperaba. Pero, debía admitir que se sentía un tanto atraída por el Uchiha, bueno atraída físicamente no en otro modo.

Claro que eso no se lo pensaba decir a él. Ni loca, primero muerta.

Sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados, tratando de quitarse aquellos pensamientos. Sasuke lo notó y, entonces, le preguntó qué le sucedía.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente, pero la verdad es que sentía curiosidad. La había estado observando, ya que había notado que se había hundido en sus pensamientos, y quería saber qué le sucedía. ¿Acaso estaría pensando en lo que había sucedido? Nah, seguro que no. Y la verdad él tampoco tendría que estar haciéndolo.

-Nada- le respondió indiferente- dentro de una hora más o menos llegaremos al desierto- volvió a decir.

-Bien- le respondió el menor de los Uchiha. Luego volvió a abrir la boca para preguntar- ¿Cuántos tardaremos en llegar a Suna? Ya quiero terminar con esto- dijo de modo irritado. Era verdad, ya quería terminar con aquella maldita misión para no tener que verle más la cara a la chica Hyuuga y no tener más aquellos pensamientos.

-Todo depende- le contestó la peli-negra- si ninguna tormenta de arena nos retrasa llegaremos allí para la noche, pero si algo nos retrasa será más probable que lleguemos mañana por la mañana- le respondió pensativamente. Solo esperaba que nada ni nadie los retrasara.

-Hmp- fue la simple y corta respuesta del Uchiha.

La hora que Hinata había dicho ya estaba por pasar y ya los dos ninjas podían ver el desierto. Lo malo es que el desierto era demasiado grande y ya no les quedaba mucha agua. Pero eso no era lo peor. El Sol ya estaba casi en su punto más alto y eso significaba que el calor y la interminable sed los acompañaría hasta que llegaran a su destino.

-Ya casi no nos queda agua- anunció Hinata mientras ella y Sasuke se adentraban al, casi, interminable desierto.

-Es cierto- contestó, estando de acuerdo, el Uchiha- espero que nos alcance hasta que lleguemos a Suna, aunque no creo- dijo lo último en un susurro.

-Yo también lo espero- respondió Hinata- o por lo menos espero que, si se nos acaba el agua antes de llegar, encontremos algún oasis- dijo mirando al peli-negro a los ojos.

Se mantuvieron así por unos instantes, pero luego ambos apartaron la cara con suma rapidez.

Caminaban a través de las arenas lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Las horas ya habían pasado. Les debía faltar unas tres o cuatro horas para, finalmente, llegar a su destino.

El agua ya se estaba acabando. Les quedaba no más que una cantimplora, que solo tenía agua hasta la mitad. La sed se hacía presente al igual que el cansancio. Habían estado corriendo durante horas, sin descansar ni un minuto.

A pesar del cansancio, se podía notar en la mirada de ambos shinobis la determinación. Ambos querían acabar con, según ellos, esa maldita y estúpida misión para poder volver a Konoha y, con suerte, no volver a ver el rostro del otro. Claro que eso era casi imposible, ya que viviendo en la misma aldea debían verse en algún momento, pero por lo menos esperaban que eso no fuera tan seguido.

---

El Sol ya casi desaparecía en el horizonte y el viento frío de la noche se hacía notar. Ninguno de los shinobis se había detenido en ningún momento. En vez de parecer una misión, parecía una competencia entre Hinata y Sasuke. Ninguno se dejaría vencer. Su orgullo era demasiado grande como para permitir una cosa así.

El agua se había acabado hace dos horas. Para eso era lo único que paraban. Para saciar su sed, aunque ahora ya no tenían con qué saciarla. Sus gargantas estaban ásperas y secas. Pero ni con eso ninguno de los dos se atrevía a detenerse.

-¿Cuánto crees que falte para llegar?- preguntó Sasuke en su susurro ronco. Ya estaba muy cansado. Aunque claro, eso no lo diría en voz alta ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo.

-No mucho- le respondió Hinata de la misma forma- ¿qué sucede Uchiha? ¿Ya estás cansado?- preguntó de forma burlona Hinata al Uchiha. Su arrogante sonrisa se ensanchó aún más al ver el, muy, leve sonrojo que había parecido en el rostro de Sasuke. Eso ya respondía a su pregunta. Aunque claro, sabía muy bien que no lo admitiría. Su orgullo era tan o más grande como el de ella.

-¡Ja! Claro que no- contestó orgulloso el Uchiha- no será que tú estás cansada- le devolvió el Uchiha con una sonrisa triunfante al notar como la oji-perla apartaba su vista de la de él rápidamente.

Claro que estaba cansada y, aunque el uchiha no lo admitiera, ella sabía que él también lo estaba. Pero bueno, ella también tenía su orgullo y no permitiría que él supiera que estaba cansada.

Apartó con su mano derecha el sudor que recorría su frente y luego miró al Uchiha desafiante.

-No estoy cansada- respondió con voz monótona. El Uchiha la miró no creyéndole y eso irritó a Hinata- ¿quieres ver cuán cansada estoy?- preguntó, retándolo mientras comenzaba a correr más rápido, dejando a un muy sorprendido Sasuke, que la miraba con incredulidad.

Pero…pero. Se decía en su mente. Él notó el cansancio de ella en sus ojos, ¿cómo era posible que pudiera correr a tal velocidad? Debía admitir que aquella chica no era para nada débil y contenía una gran fuente de chakra dentro de ella. Podía decir que su chakra era casi tan o, admitir a regañadientes, mayor que el de ella.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más comenzó a correr a todo lo que sus piernas le daban. En menos de un minuto Sasuke ya se encontraba justo detrás de Hinata y, unos segundos más tarde, ya estaba a su lado.

Corrieron a esa velocidad durante mucho tiempo. El frío viento golpeaba sus rostros con mucha fuerza mientras que pequeños granos de arena entraban en sus ojos, impidiéndoles ver bien.

Sasuke giró su rostro hacia la dirección en donde estaba Hinata y en ese momento no pudo apartar durante un largo rato su rostro del de ella y, también, de su cuerpo.

El cabello de Hinata era movido por el viento, haciendo que la cola baja en la que estaba atado hace horas se deshiciera haciendo que sus cabellos volaran libres por el aire y una que otra hebra tapara su bello rostro. Ella, al parecer, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y su ceño no estaba fruncido como la mayoría de las veces. Eso la hacía ver aún más hermosa de lo que era.

Bien, tenía que admitirlo, aunque eso hiriera en demasía su orgullo, desde la última vez que la vio – a los 12 años – había cambiado bastante, y para bien. Era más alta, contaba con unas muy buenas proporciones. Sus curvas estaban más acentuadas y se podían notar mucho mejor con aquella ropa que llevaba puesta.

Sus labios eran más sensuales, claro que cuando tenían 12 nunca se había fijado en sus labios, pero ahora, cuando la tuvo lo bastante cerca, pudo apreciar cuan sensuales y apetecibles eran ellos. Sentía unas enormes ganas de besarla, de acariciar su cuerpo.

Claro que, para él, todo esto que él pensaba sobre ella se debía a sus alocadas hormonas que le estaban jugando una muy mala broma. Por supuesto, eso era lo que él creía que le pasaba: las hormonas, cosa que le suceden a todos los de su edad al encontrarse cerca de una chica tan bella como Hinata.

Pero, a decir verdad, no había cambiado solo físicamente, sino que también emocionalmente. Ya no era la misma Hinata que de antaño. Sus ojos ya no mostraban aquella infinita calidez, cariño, simpatía como lo hacían antes. Ahora eran fríos, inexpresivos, llenos de odio. Odio que no comprendía. Podría ser que... no, no podía ser. Ese odio que él podía distinguir en los ojos de Hinata ¿estaría dirigido a él? ¿Lo odiaría a él? Pero... eso no podía ser. No lo había visto en años, cómo podía odiarlo de esa forma. _¡Ja! No eres tan inteligente como aparentas, eh. _Dijo una voz dentro de él, y claro, aquella voz tenía razón.

Todos en Konoha lo odiaban y por una sola razón. Porque él, Sasuke Uchiha, los había traicionado a todos yéndose junto con Orochimaru. Por qué habría de ser diferente con Hinata. Ella tenía una muy buena razón para odiarlo.

Quizás era por eso que se comportaba de aquella manera con él. Porque lo odiaba. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Por alguna extraña razón eso lo hacía sentir mal. Pero... ¿qué razón tenía él para sentirse así? Él no _debía _sentirse así. Aquello no debería importarle en lo más mínimo. Pero, sin embargo, lo hacía.

Sacudió rápidamente su cabeza y apartó la vista de Hinata quien, al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de su intenso escrutinio. Y agradecía aquello.

Una hora ya había pasado desde que ambos habían comenzado a correr a esa velocidad y ya podían ver Suna desde donde estaban. En tan solo unos minutos ya estarían allí.

-Ya falta poco- dijo en un susurro Hinata.

-Ya veo- le contestó Sasuke y luego ambos comenzaron a disminuir la velocidad a medida que se iban acercando.

Unos minutos más tarde ambos ya se encontraban caminando por la aldea, con todas las miradas curiosas sobre ellos.

No era muy común que ninjas de la aldea de Konoha estuviera allí, a menos que sea para comunicar algo al Kazekage. Algo debía andar mal, pensaban y cuchicheaban entre sí los habitantes de Suna. Pero sasuke y Hinata no hacían caso a los murmullos de los aldeanos.

-Bien- comenzó a hablar Hinata- luego de dar aviso al Kazekage sobre la situación de Konoha nos iremos directamente hacia la base secreta de Akatsuki y conseguiremos la maldita información y nos marcharemos y así, al fin terminemos con ésta fastidiosa misión- concluyó Hinata irritada.

-Espera- respondió Sasuke haciendo que Hinata se detuviera y lo viera sin ningún rastro de emoción en su rostro- creo que deberíamos pasar la noche aquí- puntualizó Sasuke mientras miraba el oscuro cielo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hinata un tanto desconcertada. ¿No estaba Sasuke tan ansioso como ella por acabar con aquella misión? Entonces, ¿por qué quería pasar la noche allí cuando podían marcharse en ese momento y así terminar la misión en menos de una semana?

-Sería peligroso si nos marchamos ahora- comenzó con su explicación Sasuke- debemos cruzar nuevamente el desierto para ir hasta donde están los de Akatsuki y, según escuché decir a uno de los aldeanos, una gran tormenta de arena se aproxima al desierto- dijo haciendo una breve pausa- es por eso que digo que sería peligroso marcharnos ahora, además, no nos matará esperar un día más antes de continuar con nuestra misión.-

Bueno ahora sí que Hinata estaba sorprendida. ¿Por qué Sasuke quería retrasar esto? ¿No podía temerle a esa estúpida tormenta o sí? O ¿seguí considerándola demasiado débil como para poder resistir esa tormenta? Bueno, eso la hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Aún la consideraba la pequeña niña débil que había sido hace años? ¿Después de haberle demostrado su fuerza?

-¿Es que acaso le temes a una pequeña e insignificante tormenta, Uchiha?- preguntó con enfadada Hinata. No dejaría que ese idiota la subestimara de esa manera.

-¡Claro que no!- contestó el Uchiha mientras un gruñido escapaba de su boca. Él quería mantenerlos a ambos a salvo y ¡así ella se lo agradecía!- solo estoy tratando de mantenernos a salvo, además, como dije antes, no nos matará esperar un día más antes de continuar- dijo tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible, aunque le resultaba demasiado duro lograrlo- si quieres terminar ésta misión con vida, entonces pasemos la noche aquí- terminó Sasuke.

Bien, Hinata no podía discutir contra eso. Tal vez no sobrevivirían a aquella tormenta si se marchaban ahora. Gruñó para sí misma. Ésta vez debía darle la razón al peli-negro. Aunque, bueno, no se lo dijo. Simplemente se dio media vuelta y comenzó nuevamente su camino hacia donde estaba el Kazekage.

Sasuke sonrió un poco al notar que, por lo menos, había podido ganar esa batalla y la siguió. Caminaron durante unos minutos hasta que llegaron al despacho de Gaara. Con suavidad, Hinata golpeó la puerta y, luego de recibir permiso, ella y Sasuke se adentraron allí.

-Permiso Gaara-sama- dijo en un susurro inexpresivo, pero con tono de respeto, Hinata. Sasuke hizo lo mismo, pero omitiendo la parte de _Gaara-sama. _

-Hinata-san- contestó el pelirrojo desde su asiento, mientras con sus ojos claros observaba fijamente a Sasuke- Uchiha- finalizó nombrando a Sasuke por su apellido- ¿qué sucede?- quiso saber el Kazekage.

-Tsunade-sama nos ha enviado para informarle sobre la actual situación de Konoha- explicó Hinata.

-¿Qué sucedió?- exigió con voz ronca Gaara.

-Por el momento nada- respondió ésta vez Sasuke. Gaara lo miró y luego dijo.

-Veo que has regresado a tu aldea... Uchiha- dijo monótono Gaara. Sasuke lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Ninguno de los dos rompía el contacto de sus miradas, así que Hinata decidió interrumpir.

-¿Puedo continuar?- preguntó Hinata llamando la atención del Kazekage.

-Sí- le respondió a Hinata dirigiendo su vista nuevamente a ella.

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que nuestra aldea ha recibido informes de que la Organización Akatsuki tiene pensado atacarnos en unos meses con el objetivo de llevarse al jinchuuriki, es decir... Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Hinata casi sintiendo dolor al decir aquel nombre- en busca del último Kyuubi- terminó.

Gaara apretó la mandíbula fuertemente. Naruto había sido su primer amigo y, no solo eso, sino que también lo había ayudado cuando lo necesitaba. Aquella vez cuando Akatsuki lo había atrapado y le habían extraído el Shukaku de su interior y ahora era su turno de devolverle el favor. Él, aunque no había sido el que le devolvió la vida, había estado en aquél momento cuando creyó que se había muerto y le dio a entender que todos en la aldea de Suna lo respetaban y que, aunque en su interior mantenía oculto un monstruo, no tenía derecho a morir. Así que, haría todo lo posible por ayudarlo. Todo lo que estuviera al alcance de sus manos.

-Bien- comenzó a hablar fríamente Gaara- tendrán nuestra ayuda, comenzaremos a entrenar a todos nuestros mejores ninjas- dijo mirando a Hinata y luego a Sasuke- es más, Temari, Kankuro y yo los entrenaremos.- volvió a decir.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, Gaara-sama- contestó en tono de respeto Hinata. Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué ella no lo trataba así, sin tener que gritarle o mirarle con el ceño fruncido? ¿Por qué tenía que odiarlo? No pudo continuar con sus pensamientos, ya que la voz de Hinata lo interrumpió- bien, es hora de que nos marchemos- dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida del despacho.

-Esperen- dijo Gaara mirándolos a ambos.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Sasuke casi irritado.

-Será mejor que pasen la noche aquí, una gran tormenta se acerca- les dijo Gaara. ¡Agh! Sasuke ya sabía aquello, ¿por qué este tipo volví a repetirlo?- no sobrevivirán si se marchan ahora- dijo la última frase seriamente, para mostrar que no estaba jugando.

-Si, gracias por la advertencia Gaara-sama- dijo Hinata haciendo una leve reverencia para luego marcharse.

La actitud de Hinata enfureció a Sasuke. ¿Por qué cuando él le había propuesto aquello le había tratado de aquella manera y le había pedido explicaciones? Ya no aguantaba más la furia que sentía así que en un arrebate, cuando ya estaban fuera de la torre del Kazekage, Sasuke empujó a Hinata contra una pared, notablemente furioso.

-¡Agh!- gruñó exasperado- dime por qué- exigió saber. Hinata lo miraba inexpresivamente, aunque dentro de ella estaba sorprendida por la actitud de Sasuke. ¿Qué quería que le dijera? Sinceramente no lo entendía.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- susurró ella tratando de ocultar su curiosidad, pero aquella respuesta pareció exasperar más a Sasuke.

-No me contestes con otra pregunta- casi le gritó Sasuke mientras mantenía sus rostros muy cerca- sabes muy bien de lo que hablo- dijo tratando de clamarse. La verdad, no se había dado cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, pero eso ahora no le importaba.

-No sé de que me hablas- contestó tranquilamente Hinata. Su respuesta volvió a exasperarlo, así que decidió decírselo él mismo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tratas así, eh?- quiso saber. Hinata lo miró confundida, mientras sus labios se entreabrían- ¿por qué cada vez que doy alguna idea me lo discutes? Como hace un rato- explicó- cuando te dije que debíamos pasar la noche aquí- volvió a decir.

-Yo trato así a todo el mundo, no solo a ti- le respondió fríamente. Era mentira, ella había entendido a qué se refería él, pero no se lo diría.

-¡No es cierto!- le contradijo Sasuke- recién cuando _Gaara-sama_- haciendo énfasis en el nombre- te advirtió lo de la tormenta y te dijo que era mejor que pasemos la noche aquí, no le discutiste, le diste la razón en el momento- dijo enfadado Sasuke.

-Tienes razón- le respondió Hinata. Esto tomó desprevenido a Sasuke que abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Ella acaba de darle la razón sin dar tantas vueltas. Luego de que su _shock _pasara, se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban.

Sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros y sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, tal como a cuando tuvieron que dormir juntos, y los labios de Hinata estaban levemente separados.

Pero no era solo eso, sino también eran sus cuerpos. Sasuke había apretado su cuerpo contra el de ella fuertemente para que no pudiera zafarse de su agarre y ahora él podía sentir los pechos de Hinata tocar su pecho. Mmm... Que ganas tenía de acariciarlos. _Basta Sasuke. _Se dijo mentalmente, pero eso no había funcionado.

Inconscientemente, Sasuke había apretado más su cuerpo contra el de ella y había acercado un poco más sus rostros. Tanto que sus labios ya solo se encontraban a unos muy escasos centímetros. Estaban a punto de tocarse.

A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, Hinata aún no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Habían pasado unos segundos y Sasuke ya no se aguantaba a la tentación de poder besarla y acariciarla. Se acercó unos milímetros más. _Solo un poco más, _se decía a sí mismo.

Hinata se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban cuando sintió que los labios de Sasuke estaban rozando los suyos. Quiso detenerlo, alejarlo de ella, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Sus labios se entreabrieron más y Sasuke ya no podía más. _Quería _sentir los labios de Hinata sobre los de él, lo _necesitaba._

Ya no creía poder aguantar más, así que sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, se lanzó hacia los labios de Hinata, devorándolos.

Parecía que los ojos de Hinata iban a salirse de sus cuencas. Sasuke la estaba _besando._ Y por más estúpido que pareciera, ella no quería pararlo. Se reprendió a sí misma, ¿por qué no lo detenía? Ella lo odiaba, igual que a todos.

Pero en ese momento dejó de pensar en eso y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía comenzó a responder el beso del Uchiha. Era un beso realmente acalorado.

Hinata sintió como la lengua de Sasuke lamía su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para poder entrar y poder saborear su cavidad. Sin pensarlo, ella abrió su boca dejando que la lengua de Sasuke invadiera su boca.

Sasuke estaba que deliraba. Esa chica sabía _tan _bien. Buscó la lengua de Hinata con la suya y una vez que la encontró la entrelazó con la suya, comenzando un salvaje vaivén. Sus manos dejaron las manos de ella para posarse sobre su cintura y apretarla más contra ella. Quería sentir todo su cuerpo sobre el de él.

Comenzó a bajar una de sus manos de la cintura de Hinata hacia su muslo, donde comenzó a acariciarlo. Movía su mano de arriba abajo. El beso se volvía más necesitado. Quería sentirla. Quería sentirla _toda_...

* * *

**Bueno llegamos al final dl cap!! Qué les pareció? Les gustó? No? Y el final?**** Seguro les gustó el final o no? Jajaja XDDD bueno... si kieren saber q pasa en el siguiente cap... ya saben q tienen q hacer!**

**Dejen un Review!! jajaja bueno... d vdd espero q les haya gustado!!! Y les agradezco a todos ustedes x leer y x dejar un comentario en cada cap, en serio!! Voi a tratar d no tardar tanto con el prox cap!! Pero ya saben q hacer, no? Jajaja mejor dejo d molestarlos!!**

**PD: Si están aburridos/as y kieren leer un buen libro, les recomiendo q lean la Saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer (Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer, son los otros libros d la saga) se van a enamorar d este libro! Y tmb d cierto personaje *¬* jajaja bueno ahora si, xauuuuu...**


	7. Chapter 7: Aguas termales

**Holaaaaa!! Bue... dsps d tanto tiempo aca les traigo el cap 7, q espero q les guste!! bue... le había prometido a mi amiga Phebe ponerlo el lunes, pero parecía q tenía problemas o algo y no me dejaba entrar en mi cuenta... asi q perdon Phebe x no cumplir!! pero bue... aca está el cap y ya q estamos, este cap va para vos!! XD jajaja bue... mejor los dejo leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Aguas termales**

El beso se había tornado más apasionado. Ninguno de los dos querían parar, peo sabía que tenían que hacerlo, pero no... Ninguno lo hizo.

Sasuke masajeó con su mano el muslo de Hinata, haciendo que ella soltara un suspiro, excitándolo más. Sus manos comenzaron a subir por el estómago de la chica hasta llegar a sus pechos, donde comenzó a masajearlos por encima de su ropa.

Hinata al sentir cómo Sasuke masajeaba fervientemente sus pechos soltó otro suspiro y fue ahí donde un _clic_ se escuchó en la cabeza de la peliazulada. Estaba mal, muy mal lo que estaban haciendo. ¡Se suponía que ella odiaba a todos los hombres! Entonces se preguntaba, ¿por qué estaba ahí besándolo?

Sin pensarlo un segundo más dejó de besar a Sasuke, cosa que él notó y la miró, dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. La miró con ojos confundidos. ¿Por qué lo había parado? ¿Acaso ella no lo estaba disfrutando? Por todos los suspiros que había soltado y la forma en que le correspondió se notaba que sí lo estaba disfrutando.

Al darse cuenta de eso, una sonrisa engreída apareció en su rostro. Hinata pudo notarlo y su ceño se frunció. Seguro esto lo había comenzado para después burlarse de ella, de su pobre auto-control. Seguro besaba así de fervientemente y hacía suya a todas las chicas que se cruzaban por su camino y luego las dejaba y se burlaba de ellas. Seguro solo las utilizaba como un objeto sexual. Y eso era lo que en ese momento él estaba haciendo con ella.

Su ceño se frunció más al darse cuenta de eso.

Sasuke la miraba aún confundido. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué su ceño estaba fruncido? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Todas esas preguntas cruzaban la mente de Sasuke. Bueno, si ella no se lo decía directamente, entonces tendría que preguntarle.

-¿Qué...- pero antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta, Hinata lo había empujado fuertemente, haciendo que chocara contra una pared que se encontraba a 15 metros de distancia (ella no había utilizado toda su fuerza), y había comenzado a caminar rápidamente.

Sasuke en un segundo ya estaba levantado y en otro ya estaba caminando junto a Hinata. La miraba sin comprender. ¡¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso?!

-¡¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?!- preguntó un enfadado Sasuke, mientras se quitaba el polvo de su ropa.

-Te lo tenías merecido- contestó fríamente Hinata.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- preguntó sin comprender. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

-Por haberme besado- le respondió con el ceño fruncido al recordar el beso. Beso que ella correspondió. Su ceño se frunció más al pensar eso.

-¿Por eso lo has hecho? ¡No tenías derecho!- casi gritó Sasuke. Ambos iban discutiendo mientras caminaban en busca de una posada donde pasar la noche- déjame recordarte que tú me correspondiste y no solo al beso- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

Hinata se sonrojó levemente. Era tan leve que Sasuke no lo había notado.

Él tenía razón, ella le había correspondido y no solo al beso, si no también a sus caricias. Pero claro, ella por ningún motivo le diría a Sasuke que le había correspondido porque quería sentir sus labios sobre los de ella y sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Además debía recordar que Sasuke solo la estaba utilizando, igual que _él_.

-Tienes razón, lo hice- le respondió Hinata con los ojos cerrados. Sasuke la miró sorprendido. ¿Le acaba de dar la razón a _él_?- pero fue un impulso, un error... creí... creí que eras otra persona- mintió. Hinata sabía que él seguramente pensaría que se trataba de Naruto. Pero, en realidad, ella en ningún momento pensó que era Naruto, ¡claro que no!

Sasuke la miró por un segundo y luego desvió su mirada. Entonces... ¿ella solo le había correspondido porque pensaba que era... Naruto? ¿No lo había olvidado? Bueno, eso era lógico. Naruto era el gran amor de Hinata. Nadie puede olvidar a su gran amor, ¿no? Claro, él había pensado que su gran amor era Sakura, pero él ya la había olvidado, así que eso quería decir que aún no había encontrado a su _gran amor_ y no sabía si algún día la encontraría.

-Así que, aún no lo has olvidado ¿eh?- sentenció Sasuke un poco triste y enfadado. ¿Qué? ¿Triste y enfadado? ¿Por qué lo estaría? Bueno, enfadado estaba porque ella había pensado que era el dobe de Naruto, pero ¿triste? ¿Por qué? Eso no lo sabía, pero no lo averiguaría en ese momento.

-Hmp- fue la única respuesta de la peliazulada. Le hubiera gustado decir que sí lo había olvidado o bueno casi olvidado por completo, pero si lo decía él pensaría que le había correspondido porque quería, lo cual era verdad, y ella no quería que él se enterara.

Ambos dieron por terminada la conversación y siguieron caminando buscando la posada.

Al cabo de diez minutos, habían encontrado una no muy pequeña ni grande posada. Ambos se adentraron allí y se acercaron a la recepcionista, que se trataba de una mujer de edad, con el cabello entrecano y ojos pequeños, pero se podía notar el color azul que éstos poseían.

-Buenas tardes, jóvenes- saludó amable la señora.

-Buenas tardes- respondieron lo dos con respeto e hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?- preguntó mirándolo a ambos.

-Necesitamos dos habitaciones para pasar la noche- respondió Hinata sin una pizca de frialdad, pero si de indiferencia. Se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado y tal vez, eso era lo mejor.

-Muy bien, déjenme revisar si quedaron habitaciones disponibles- respondió con voz suave la anciana mientras de un cajón sacaba un gran libro, el cual abrió y comenzó a hojear las páginas. Al cabo de dos minutos, la anciana miró a Sasuke y Hinata con una sonrisa en su arrugado rostro- bien jóvenes, están de suerte, tengo dos habitaciones para ustedes- les comunicó.

-Bien, las tomamos- respondió Hinata.

-Bueno necesito que me firmen el libro, por favor- dijo pasándole el libro a ambos chicos. Cada uno de ellos firmó en el libro y luego se lo entregaron a la anciana- bien, sus habitaciones están en el segundo piso, habitación 21 y 22- les dijo- si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme, soy Kaede- les sonrió- ah y si quieren tomar un baño, ésta posada posee unas termas en la parte de atrás- les volvió a decir. Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza y cada uno agarró una de las llaves que les entregó y ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones.

Cada uno se adentró a su habitación sin dirigirse siquiera una mirada.

Hinata dejó su bolso sobre un mueble y observó la habitación. Era sencilla, pero acogedora. Contaba con una pequeña mesita colocada en el medio de la habitación, en una de las esquinas habían un futón, un armario para poner sus pertenencias en otra esquina y tenía un pequeño balcón de donde se podían ver el vapor que salía de las termas y un pequeño jardín.

Hinata decidió que sería bueno darse un baño, para relajarse. Necesitaba quitar todos aquellos recuerdos de hace unos momentos.

Tomó uno de los toallones que había dentro del armario y se dirigió hacia las termas.

Se fue hacia la parte de atrás de la posada y, antes de llegar a las termas, vio que había un vestuario. Allí podría dejar su ropa.

Se adentró allí con paso apresurado. ¡Realmente necesitaba relajarse!

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa y luego la dobló y la metió dentro de uno de los tantos estantes que había.

Tomó la toalla y se lo colocó alrededor de su cuerpo, cubriéndose. La toalla le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo. Suerte de que las termas no eran mixtas, así si sasuke decidía ir allí también, no tendría que verlo. Aunque... sería interesante ver a Sasuke en tan solo una toalla que cubría solo sus partes íntimas.

_¡Ya para Hinata!_, se dijo así misma. ¡No podía creer que haya pensado eso! Ella no podía pensar en él de esa forma. Simplemente no podía.

Bah, no era que no podía, ya que de poder podía, si no que no _tenía_ que hacerlo. ¡No tenía! Pero ella no podía entender por qué pensaba tanto en él ahora. Es más, había ido a las termas para relajarse y no pensar en él y ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¡No relajarse y pensar en él! Todo lo contrario.

Ya dejando de pensar se metió dentro de la terma.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios. Se sentía muy bien el agua caliente.

Todos sus tensos músculos se relajaron y se sumergió en el agua hasta que ésta le llegaba por el cuello. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a las termas. Ésta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en la que iba a una. Para ella siempre, desde lo de Naruto, era entrenar, entrenar y seguir entrenando. No se daba ningún respiro. No tenía tiempo para descansar. Tenía que hacerse más fuerte. Tenía que dejar de ser la niña débil, así que entrenaba sin descansar ni un solo momento.

¡Ah, pero bueno, mejor dejaba de pensar en esas cosas y se relajaba! En verdad lo necesitaba.

-------------------------------

Mientras tanto Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación, recostado en el futón mirando hacia el techo mientras pensaba en los hechos ocurridos momentos atrás.

En primer lugar, ¿por qué la había besado? No conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta. No entendía el por qué de la necesidad de besarla. ¡¿Por qué?! Se gritaba en su mente.

En segundo lugar, ¿por qué, cuando la besó, quería más que solo besarla? Se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento. Tampoco conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta. No entendía por qué cuando la besó, un no tan extraño calor comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Claro, él conocía ese calor. No era la primera vez que lo sentía. Pero cada vez que lo sentía, lograba saciarlo, pero hoy cuando le pasó no pudo y eso lo enfadó un poco. No entendía por qué quería sentir el cuerpo de Hinata debajo del suyo, sentir su suave y tersa piel chocar contra la suya, recorrer cada centímetro de su piel con sus manos y lengua y... _¡YA BASTA SASUKE!_ Se gritó en su mente. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

Y en tercer y último lugar, ¡¿Por qué diablos seguía pensando en eso?! Debía dejar eso atrás, en el pasado. Pero no podía. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

¿Por qué pensaba tanto en ella? Nunca había pensado tanto en una chica, ¡ni siquiera en Sakura por Dios! Y eso que se suponía que Sakura era el amor de su vida, pero no... él nunca pensó en ella tanto como en Hinata. Sí, había fantaseado con ella, y no de una forma decente, pero nunca tanto. Y además cada vez que fantaseaba con Sakura, él podía saciarse con otra mujer. Ya sabía, se suponía que él estaba enamorado de Sakura, pero... era un hombre, ¿qué le podía hacer? Sus hormonas lo controlaban. ¡Y no podía ir por ahí solo viviendo de sus fantasías! No era muy fácil resistirse.

Y mucho menos lo era cuando tenía a centenares de chicas seduciéndolo. Necesitaba saciarse de alguna manera. Él cumplía con sus fantasías de una u otra forma, aunque no fuera con Sakura, que era lo que más hubiera querido. Pero bueno, eso ya no le sucedía con Sakura. ¡Pero sí con Hinata! _Agh_... pensó para sus adentros.

Pero bueno, ahora no había ninguna mujer con la cual podría saciarse. No se había cruzado con ninguna desde que entró en la posada. La única mujer que había visto desde su llegada había sido a la señora Kaede...

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al pensar eso. ¡Ni loco se saciaría con la anciana Kaede!... Otro escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al imaginárselo.

Se levantó de repente del futón y susurró...

-Necesito relajarme- y conocía la forma exacta de hacerlo. Las aguas termales...

Se levantó del futón y agarró uno de los toallones del armario y se dirigió hacia las termas. En un vestuario para hombres se quitó toda su ropa quedando completamente desnudo y la colocó, bien doblada, en uno de los estantes que había. Se colocó la toalla alrededor de su cintura y se metió en las termas.

Que bueno que las termas estaban separadas. Uno para hombres y otro para mujeres. Al menos así no tendría que ver a Hinata. Aunque... le gustaría verla únicamente en toalla, tapando las zonas más interesantes de su cuerpo. Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría tocar su piel... _¡YA BASTA!_ Volvió a gritarse. Tenía que dejar de pensar de aquella forma.

Y sin pensar más se metió en las termas.

¡Ah, qué relajante! Hacía tiempo que necesitaba algo así. Necesitaba liberar todas aquellas tensiones. Y necesitaba quitarse de la cabeza a cierta peliazulada que podría estar en las termas de al lado.

La curiosidad lo embargó. Las termas solo eran separadas por un pared hecha con bambú (N/A: creo que están hecho de eso... si no es así bueno no importa en este fic si! XD). Tal vez había un agujero en ella y podría fijarse. ¡Pero solo era para saber si Hinata estaba ahí o no, eh! Así, si sabía que ella estaba allí o no él podría relajarse... o no.

Si Hinata estaba allí, saldría inmediatamente de las termas y se iría a relajarse a su habitación, ya que con ella allí no lo podría hacer.

Y si no estaba, pues bueno, estaba de suerte.

Se acercó lentamente a la pared de bambú y comenzó a buscar algún orificio por el cual pudiera mirar. Sabía que espiar las termas de las mujeres no era lo correcto, pero tenía que hacerlo.

¡No lo traten cómo si fuera un pervertido! Él era todo, pero no un pervertido. Ese título tenían que dejárselo a Jiraiya y Naruto.

Luego de un rato logró dar con un orificio. Lentamente se acercó a éste y cerró su ojo izquierdo y el derecho lo dejó abierto y lo acercó al orificio. ¡Bien, podía ver las termas! Ahora a buscar a la Hyuuga.

Miró en busca de la peliazulada hasta que dio con ella. Era la única en las termas. Bien, entonces eso significaba que tenía que irse a relajarse a otro sitio, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía moverse. No podía apartar su mirada de Hinata.

Es que se veía tan tranquila, tan pacífica. Allí hundida en el agua hasta el cuello, con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa del vapor y el calor de las termas. Se veía, a parte de tranquila y pacífica, muy... sexy.

Se estremeció. Sintió unos enormes deseos de pasar a través de esa pared y poseerla en ese instante, pero se reprimió. ¡No podía hacer eso! ¡¿Qué mierda le pasaba?!

Cerró un momento los ojos para tranquilizarse. Luego de un minuto o dos los volvió a abrir. Buscó de nuevo con la mirada a Hinata. Cuando la encontró, ésta ya no se encontraba en su lugar. Ahora se había levantado.

Fijó su mirada en sus piernas. ¡Qué ganas de tomarla allí mismo! Pero nuevamente se reprimió. Recorrió con la mirada sus largas piernas, hasta llegar a sus pechos que eran cubiertos por la toalla. ¡Maldita sea esa cosa que la cubría! Mierda, ya se comportaba como los estúpidos de Jiraiya y Naruto. Como un pervertido. Y él no lo era... ¿no?

Volvió su atención a Hinata y... ¡sorpresa! Por alguna extraña razón, Hinata ahora se encontraba sin toalla. Dejando en libertad sus pechos y el resto de su cuerpo.

El rostro de Sasuke se enrojeció a más no poder. ¡Estaba viendo a Hinata completamente desnuda! No creía poder aguantarse las ganas de ir y poseerla, pero logró a hacerlo. ¿Cómo? No sabía.

Quizás era mejor que se fuera de las termas antes de que cometiera algo de lo que después se arrepintiera.

Sin más, se levantó, aun con la toalla alrededor de su cintura, y salió de las termas.

Recogió su ropa, se la puso y salió lo más rápido que pudo allí, aún con imágenes en su cabeza de Hinata completamente desnuda.

Al llegar a su habitación, se recostó en su futón boca arriba, con los brazos sobre sus ojos. Dormiría un rato, a ver si así se le pasaba.

Pero no más cerrar los ojos, la visión de los redondos y perfectos pechos de Hinata aparecieron en su mente.

-¡AGH!- gritó. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a él? ¿Cómo diablos iba a ver a la cara a la Hyuuga ahora? Para el colmo, ¡aún faltaba para terminar con su misión!

Esperaba poder controlarse mientras tanto...

Continuará...

* * *

**Se acabó ¿les gustó? ¿no? bue... yo espero q si XD jajaja bueno nuestro queridisimo Sasuke dice no ser un pervertido ¿ustedes qué creen? ¿es verdad o no? umm yo lo dudo un poco jajaja XD bueno... espero q les haya gustado!!**

**Ahhh x cierto!! MUCHAS GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS DEL CAP ANTERIOR! fueron muuchos! XD espero q este cap sea tan bueno o mejor q el anterior XD bueno... se cuidan, xauuuuuuuuuuu...**


	8. Chapter 8: Información

**Holaaaa!!!! Siento muchiiiiiiiiisimo haber tardado tanto tiempo! pero es que quería continuar una historia que no continuaba hace tiempo y quería terminarla... pero bueno, todavía no la terminé ya me faltan pocos capítulos y dsps tuve otros problemas, estuve enferma, la escuela y dsps se llevaron mi computadora como x dos semanas y no pude escribir nada y me la trajeron hace poco u.u pero bueno... aca les traigo el nuevo cap!! espero q les guste =)**

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**** Información**

¡Qué bien se sentía estar allí! El agua caliente de las aguas termales la relajaba, la tranquilizaba. Estar allí le permitía pensar claramente. No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba. Aún tenía en su mente aquél beso apasionado que había compartido con el Uchiha. No sabía por qué, pero le había gustado. Y demasiado.

¡Eso no estaba bien! Para nada. No puede haberle gustado aquél beso, ni como sus manos la acariciaban. ¡Nada!

Suspiró. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ese tonto beso. No le haría ningún bien. Es más, eso haría querer sentir sus labios sobre los suyos una vez más. Hasta le haría querer más que un simple beso o una simple caricia.

No se podía permitir sentir nada hacia el pelinegro. Nada de nada. Ni siquiera podía sentirse atraída. Porque estaba segura de que si sentía algo, era una simple y pasajera atracción hacia él. Nada más ni nada menos. No poseía ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia él, solo odio, repulsión, ira. Como hacia todos los hombres. Todos eran iguales.

A los hombres les gusta jugar con los corazones de mujeres. Las enamoran, les hacen creer que las quieren, que son lo único en sus vidas, para luego romperles el corazón de la peor manera. Tal y como lo había hecho Naruto.

Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios. Naruto. Una vez lo había amado y, aunque odiara admitirlo, aún ese sentimiento por él estaba en su corazón. A pesar de que eran chicos, ella lo amaba. Con él había conocido el amor, había aprendido a amar y con él había aprendido lo que era la traición, había aprendido a odiar el _amor_.

Durante todos esos años se hizo creer que el amor no existía. Para ella solo existía el amor de familia, nada más. Por más que peleara con su padre, ella lo amaba. Pasaba lo mismo con su hermana Hanabi.

La amistad era otro de los sentimientos en los que creía, uno de sus valores más preciados. Ella tenía a Neji y Kiba. Sus mejores amigos. Los únicos a los que les demostraba respeto ante todo, les brindaba una sonrisa. ¡Hasta alguna carcajada! Ellos eran los únicos que la comprendían. Después… no había nadie más así de comprensivo.

Sus ojos, que hasta el momento estaban cerrados, se abrieron. Aquella toalla le molestaba. Se le pegaba a la piel ya que estaba mojada. Decidió quitársela.

Se paró y se la quitó para luego dejarla a un lado y volver al calor de las aguas. ¡Qué bien se sentía! El agua caliente relajó aún más sus músculos tensos. Apoyó la cabeza contra el suelo de piedra y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Los mantuvo así durante largo tiempo. Tenía la mente en blanco. Intentaba no pensar en nada y relajarse por completo.

Luego de un tiempo, abrió sus ojos nuevamente. Soltó un suspiro. _Hora de irse_, se dijo a sí misma. Ya tenía hambre. No había comido desde la mañana y la hora de la cena se acercaba.

Se levantó, tomó la toalla húmeda del suelo y agarró una yukata blanca que había cerca de la puerta hacia los vestuarios. Se adentró allí y agarró su ropa del lugar donde la había dejado y luego regresó a su habitación.

Se recostó sobre el futón. No le vendría mal dormir un poco antes de la cena. Cerró sus ojos y el sueño la venció.

No tuvo ni sueños ni pesadillas. Había sido un sueño tranquilo. No creía haber dormido más de una hora. Mmm seguiría durmiendo. O al menos lo intentaría ya que no tenía sueño ya, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa que hacer.

Estaba dispuesta a seguir durmiendo cuando sintió unos ligeros golpes en su puerta. Abrió los ojos desganadas. ¿Quién sería? ¿Uchiha? El ritmo de los latidos de su corazón aumentó su velocidad por una extraña razón. ¿Por qué? Eso solo le había pasado cuando pensaba en Naruto cuando aún estaban juntos. Pero ahora solo había pensado en el Uchiha. ¡No! Casi se gritó. No podía sentir algo por…Uchiha… ¿no? ¡No, claro que no!

Otro golpe en la puerta la quitó de sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró antes de responder con su fría vos.

-¿Quién es?

-Servicio a la habitación- contestó una voz femenina del otro lado.

-Adelante- respondió.

La puerta de su habitación se deslizó para dejar a la vista a una joven de cabello castaño oscuro largo atado en una coleta baja, con unos armoniosos ojos azules y una amable sonrisa. Llevaba un kimono rosa con estampado de sakuras en blanco.

-Le he traído su cena, Señorita- anunció la joven haciendo una leve reverencia.

Hinata se acercó a ella con paso lento y mirada fría y calculadora. La muchacha la miró y de pronto se sintió cohibida y amenazada ante aquellos ojos claros tan fríos. Con manos temblorosas le acercó una bandeja con su cena. Hinata la tomó, la miró y con vos indiferente le respondió:

-Gracias- dijo y luego cerró la puerta.

Se sentó en uno de los almohadones que estaban frente a una pequeña mesa, apoyó la bandeja sobre ella y miró lo que sería su cena.

Un plato de ramen, gyoza, un plato de gohan y en un vaso un poco de sake y otro vaso de agua.

Todo se veía delicioso. Tomó los palillos y luego de un _Itadakimasu_ susurrado comenzó a comer.

Al terminar se levantó del almohadón y se recostó en su cama. Bostezó. Tenía sueño a pensar que había dormido. Sentía los párpados pesados. Sus párpados comenzaron a caerse lentamente hasta cerrarse y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando se quedó dormida.

***

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos. ¿Qué hora serían? Miró hacia un lado y miró a través de la ventana. Ya estaba oscureciendo. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

Ni siquiera dormido pudo quitarse la imagen de Hinata. Otro largo suspiró escapó de sus labios. ¿Por qué no podía quitársela de la cabeza? ¿Acaso…acaso… sentía algo por…? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo podía pensar algo así? Era un idiota. Si algo podía sentir por ella era odio. Sí, completo y total odio. Nada más. ¡Ja, si claro! Le decía su mente. _Maldita conciencia_, pensó para sus adentros.

Bueno, tal vez no solo sentía odio hacia ella. ¡Tal vez ni siquiera la odiaba! Había algo más que sentía, pero no estaba seguro de qué era.

Una palabra vino a su mente. Atracción. Sí, tal vez era eso. Una simple atracción. Como lo sentía hacia varias mujeres. Seguro que pronto se iría y podría estar en paz al fin. La atracción que sentía hacia otras mujeres se le iba como venía. Eso sí, se le iba una vez estaba saciado y con Hinata no tenía muchas esperanzas.

Bueno, tampoco es que quisiera tener algo con ella. ¡Primero muerto! _Eso dices tú_, dijo burlona su conciencia. _Tú sabes que quieres algo con ella, que quieres besarla, acariciarla, poseerla, hacerla tuya y no compartirla, no dejarla ir_, continuó con el mismo tono burlón esa vocecita molesta. ¡Encima estaba equivocado! Absolutamente equivocado… ¿o no? _Sabes que tengo razón_, volvió a hablar.

Sacudió su cabeza furiosamente. Su maldita conciencia tenía razón, tenía que admitirlo, aunque no es voz alta. Él la quería, la deseaba. Quería tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos, acariciarla, hacerla suya, tal y como su conciencia le había dicho, pero no podía permitirlo. No podía. No se dejaría ganar. No se rendiría tan fácilmente. Aguantaría. Él podía. Tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Dentro de pocos días ya no sentiría nada por ella. Aquella insufrible atracción desaparecería completamente o eso esperaba. Pero tenía que mantener las esperanzas.

Estaba seguro, o casi, de que lo único que sentía por ella era atracción y que desaparecería con los días. Lo sabía. _No solo sientes atracción por ella, sientes algo mucho más fuerte, aunque aún no te has dado cuenta, idiota_, se rió esa vocecita en su cabeza. ¡Al diablo con esa conciencia! No sabía lo que decía. Además… ¿algo más fuerte que la atracción? Su conciencia no le estaría insinuando que le…_gustaba_… pensó con asco.

_Eso es exactamente lo que creo e insinúo_, le respondió. _¡No me gusta esa Hyuuga!_ Le gritó a su conciencia. Ésta simplemente se rió. _Ya te darás cuenta_, fue lo último que le dijo.

Ya no escuchar esa irritante voz lo tranquilizó, aunque solo fue un poco ya que sus palabras aún rondaban por su cabeza. "_Eso es exactamente lo que creo e insinúo"_ le había dicho. ¡¿Cómo podía creer que le gustaba Hyuuga?! Sí, admitía que se sentía atraído hacia ella y que la deseaba, pero eso le pasaba con muchas y nunca antes ninguna de ellas le había gustado. En éste caso sería igual. ¡Hyuuga no le gustaba en lo absoluto!

Un golpe en su puerta lo quitó de sus pensamientos. Con paso cansado se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

La misma muchacha que le había llevado su cena a Hinata ahora le traía la suya a Sasuke.

La mujer cuando lo vio se quedó embobada y su boca se abría y cerraba sin emitir sonido alguno. Sasuke sonrió de lado. Siempre tenía ese efecto en las mujeres. La chica al verlo sonreír de esa forma se sonrojó profusamente y la sonrisa del pelinegro se agrandó.

-S-su cena, S-señor- tartamudeó.

-Gracias- respondió con voz fría y seductora según el pensamiento de ella. Ella sonrió tímidamente.

Con lentitud, Sasuke cerró la puerta dejando a la embobada muchacha del otro lado.

Llevó su comida hacia la baja mesa, se sentó en uno de los almohadones y comenzó a comer. Estaba hambriento. Su cena era la misma que la de Hinata. Ramen, gyoza, gohan y dos vasos, uno con sake y otro con agua.

Sasuke tardó mucho menos tiempo que Hinata en comer. ¡Sí que estaba hambriento! Suspiró satisfecho y luego se sentó en la punta del futón. Sus pensamientos vagaron hasta el recuerdo de ver a Hinata en las aguas termales.

Sintió acalorarse y maldijo en voz baja. ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella! Sacudió su cabeza para quitar cualquier pensamiento de ella de su mente. No sabía cómo haría ahora para verla a la cara.

Decidió dormirse. Mañana tenían que continuar con su misión. Una vez sus ojos se cerraron, entró al mundo de los sueños.

***

El Sol le daba de lleno en el rostro. Gimió disgustado. No quería despertarse, no aún. Tenía mucho sueño. No había podido dormir muy bien por la noche. No gracias a aquellos malditos sueños en donde ella aparecía. _Malditos sueños_, pensó irritado.

No quiso abrir los ojos. Intentó seguir durmiendo, pero luego sintió algo golpear su costado derecho. Gimió de dolor. ¿Qué mierda…? Sus ojos se abrieron para encontrarse con otro par de ojos claros y fríos mirarlos desde arriba. La reconoció al instante.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa, Hyuuga?- preguntó con irritación, sentándose en el futón y masajeándose su lado derecho. Le dolía. Esa había sido una patada muy fuerte y certera.

-Tenemos que irnos Uchiha- respondió ella con tono indiferente.

-¿Por qué me has despertado así?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido. ¿No había encontrado otra maldita forma de despertarlo? La miró esperando su respuesta.

-He estado golpeando la puerta durante mucho tiempo y no has contestado- le contó- así que entré y te golpeé- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja. ¡Y lo decía así como si nada! Su ceño se frunció nuevamente.

-¿Para qué me has despertado?- preguntó.

-Gaara-sama nos ha llamado- dijo con indiferencia.

¿Para qué los llamaba? Se encogió de hombros y se levantó del futón y se acercó a su ropa. Miró a Hinata quien lo seguía con la mirada, y le preguntó:

-¿Puedes irte o quieres quedarte a ver?- preguntó con una sonrisa ladina. Hinata en ese momento se dio la vuelta y se retiró de la habitación. Sasuke no pudo notar en ligero sonrojo que había adornado sus mejillas.

***

-¿Nos ha llamado, Gaara-sama?- preguntó Hinata una vez llegaron a la oficina del Kazekage.

Gaara se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, con su cabello rojo despeinado como siempre y su mirada celeste fría y calculadora posada en sus visitantes.

Kankuro y Temari estaban uno a cada lado del pelirrojo. Gaara asintió levemente para responder a la pregunta de Hinata.

Kankuro fue quien comenzó a hablar.

-Hemos recibido información sobre Akatsuki- les informó a Sasuke y Hinata.

Al escuchar esto ambos prestaron más atención. Cualquier información, sin importar de qué tipo o qué tan poco sea, sobre Akatsuki era bueno para ellos, para su misión.

-¿Qué tipo de información?- preguntó Sasuke. Temari respondió.

-Dos de sus integrantes, no sabemos cuáles, han atacado una aldea cerca de aquí, han asesinado a casi toda la población, uno de los sobrevivientes vino hasta aquí para pedir ayuda, ahora se encuentra en el hospital haciendo revisar sus heridas- les contó.

Hinata y Sasuke asintieron.

-¿Cuál es la aldea?- preguntó ésta vez Hinata.

-Es la aldea Shikon, no es una aldea Ninja, tampoco es muy conocida, así que no tenemos idea de cuál era su intención- les respondió la rubia.

¿Atacaron una aldea donde no hay ninjas? ¿Por qué harían algo así? ¿Qué buscarían? En una aldea donde no hay ninjas no hay nada de mucho valor. A menos que haya un Señor Feudal, pero ¿qué buscarían de un Señor Feudal? ¿Dinero? No, ellos no andaban tras el dinero. Ellos buscan poder. ¿Habrá algún objeto con gran poder que haya atraído a los de Akatsuki? ¿O habrá alguien tan poderoso como para que ellos fijen sus ojos en la aldea? Nada se les ocurría.

-Será mejor que vayan- interrumpió sus pensamientos Gaara- tal vez encuentren algo.

Los dos volvieron a asentir antes de partir hacia su nuevo destino: la aldea Shikon.

Continuará…

* * *

**Bueno, ¿les gustó o no? yo espero q siii!! =) jajaja bueno... ya saben algo de Akatsuki... ¿qué será lo q buscaban en una aldea que casi nadie conoce? bueno... x ahora yo tampoco sé muy bien qué es XD jajaja ahhh MUUUUCHAS GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS! de vdd se los agradezco, me dan muchos ánimos =) bueno... espero q el cap les haya gustado y espero q dejen reviews, si?? bueno... nos vemos en el prox cap! xauuuu...**


	9. Chapter 9: La Aldea Shikon

**Holaaaa!! Estoy segura, muy segura de que querrán matarme por no haber actualizado en muuuucho tiempo tiene razón u.u pero lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho, muchiiisimo u.u espero q puedan perdonarme T.T pero es que antes de continuar esta historia quería terminar otra que tenía hace tiempo y no podía continuar, así que decidí terminar la otra primero y después continuar con esa y ahora bueno, ya la terminé así que voy a continuar con esta... espero q quieran seguir leyendola! =) jajaj bueno... los dejo leer, espero q les guste el cap! =)**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9:**** La Aldea Shikon**

Ya había pasado un día desde que habían partido desde la aldea del Kazekage Gaara. Ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra, así que el viaje había sido en completo silencio. Tampoco era que eso les molestara a ninguno, ya que cada uno estaba perdido en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

Hinata a pesar de tener sus ojos fijos hacia el frente, no prestaba atención hacia donde iba. Eso en este momento poco le importaba. Solo quería llegar para saber qué era lo que querían los de Akatsuki en una aldea que no tenía nada. O al menos ellos pensaban así.

¿Qué era lo que poseía esa aldea que había llamado la atención de los Akatsuki? Tenía que ser algo sumamente importante si ellos estaban interesados.

¿Qué podía ser? Pensaba Hinata. Se quedó pensando en varias posibilidades, hasta que una en especial cruzó su mente. Pensar en ello la dejó a un más pensativa, sopesando la idea.

¿Podría ser que en la aldea hubiera un portador de un Bijuu, un Jinchuuriki? ¿Alguien como Naruto? Podía ser, no estaba segura ya que ella creía que ya tenían a todos los Bijuus, exceptuando Naruto. Pero si no ¿qué más estarían buscando? Tenía que ser eso. No se le ocurría otra cosa mejor que le pudiera interesar a la banda de Akatsuki.

Sasuke compartía los mismos pensamientos que Hinata. Se preguntaba qué era lo que buscaban los de Akatsuki en una aldea sin ninjas. Una aldea insignificante, sin riquezas ni nada. Y aunque tuvieran riquezas, no creía que Akatsuki se interesara por eso. Ellos buscaban poder, no dinero – aunque si conseguían dinero en su búsqueda del poder, mejor para ellos.

Él aún no había llegado a la conclusión del posible Jinchuuriki, como Hinata. Él aún sopesaba ideas.

Por ahí ellos ocultaban algún tipo de poder, algún arma o algo que le diera poder a Akatsuki, ¿quién sabía? Tal vez algún tipo de Jutsu importante y poderoso, tal vez alguno como el Jutsu Prohibido del Clan Tsuchigumo. Esa posibilidad podía ser.

Pero no entendía. Si era algo así lo que buscaban ¿por qué estaría oculto en una aldea sin protección, completamente indefensa? Una aldea que no tenía ninjas entrenados, no era segura. Entonces no entendía por qué algo así estaría oculto en aquella aldea.

Una voz fría e indiferente, proveniente de Hinata, lo quitó de sus pensamientos.

-¿En qué tanto piensas?- preguntó con total frialdad. No quería que él supiera que se sentía curiosa. Hacía un buen tiempo que el Uchiha no había pronunciado palabra, ni siquiera para pelear con ella.

El pelinegro la miró. Aunque el rostro de Hinata se encontraba inexpresivo y sus ojos fríos, aún así pudo notar el pequeño brillo de curiosidad que había en sus ojos. Sonrió secretamente. Al parecer la Hyuuga era una chica curiosa. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Bueno, le daría su respuesta, la verdadera, no le mentiría como hubiera hecho en otras ocasiones y situaciones. Al fin y al cabo era su misión. La de los dos. Tenían que compartir sus pensamientos al respecto ¿no?

-Pensaba en posibilidades, razones que tendría Akatsuki para atacar aquella aldea- le respondió indiferente y volviendo su mirada al frente.

Hinata quedó unos segundos en silencio. Así que el Uchiha había estado pensando en los mismo que ella.

-Yo también he estado pensando en lo mismo- respondió con tono seco.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que la voz de Sasuke interrumpió.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna idea?- preguntó un tanto impaciente. Había pensado que la Hyuuga hablaría sobre sus ideas por ella misma, sin que él tuviera que preguntarle. ¡Qué iluso!

-Sí, se me han ocurrido varias, pero hay una en especial que es la que creo que es la razón- le contó. Esperó a que continuara y le dijera cuál era esa idea, pero no. Ella no dijo nada más y eso lo molestó. ¿Acaso tenía que estar preguntándole? La miró molesto y le preguntó:

-¿Y cuál es?- preguntó a regañadientes. Hinata sonrió ladinamente. Le gustaba impacientarlo y molestarlo.

-Un Jinchuuriki. Cabe la posibilidad de que posean un Jinchuuriki.- le respondió finalmente.

Sasuke pensó por un momento. ¿Un Jinchuuriki? Podía ser, pero ¿no habían atrapado ya a todos los Bijuus, excepto a Kyuubi?

-¿Pero no habían atrapado ya a todos los Bijuus, excepto el Kyuubi?- expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-Sí, pero puede ser que las cosas no sean tan así ¿no?- le respondió ella, pensativa- puede que aún quede otro Jinchuuriki aparte de Naruto, puede ser que no hayan capturado a los 8 de 9, sino a 7 de 9- expresó, ésta vez mirándolo.

Sasuke también la miró. Cabía la posibilidad de que así fuera. Pero dejó ese pensamiento de lado y miró a la Hyuuga a sus fríos ojos. Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Ninguno había sido capaz de apartar la mirada.

Habían pasado dos minutos y aún seguían igual. Ninguno prestaba atención hacia donde iban. Tan solo podían concentrarse en la mirada del otro.

Hinata se había perdido en los ojos negros e intensos de Sasuke. Eran demasiado profundos. Sentía que si lo seguía mirando de aquella manera, quedaría atrapada en aquél pozo de aguas negras. Totalmente imposibilitada de escapar.

Sasuke miraba a Hinata y le sucedía lo mismo que a ella. No era capaz de apartar su mirada negra de la lila de ella. A pesar de ser unos ojos muy fríos, le atraían mucho. Amenazaban con dejarlo atrapado allí y no dejarlo ir. Nunca. Los miró profundamente. Al parecer no le importaba quedarse allí atrapado. Al mirarla tan profundamente no solo notó frialdad en su mirada, sino… miedo. ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a qué o quién? Pero antes de poder tener alguna pista, ella apartó la mirada y se concentró al frente.

Él hizo lo mismo.

Hinata le habló.

-¿Cuál es tu idea?- preguntó sin mirarlo. No se atrevería a mirarlo más hasta que llegaran a la aldea, para lo cual ya faltaba menos de dos horas o eso pensaban.

-En mi opinión, esa aldea podría poseer un amar o un Jutsu poderoso, muy poderoso, que haya llamado la atención de Akatsuki- comentó- pero si las cosas son así, no entiendo por qué una aldea como esa, sin ninjas que la protejan, tiene en su poder algo de ese tipo- agregó en tono pensativo.

Hinata también lo estuvo pensando. Esa podía ser otra posibilidad. Akatsuki podría estar buscando algún tipo de Jutsu o arma.

-¿Pero qué Jutsu o arman podrían estar buscando? Konoha sabría algo si existiera algo así ¿no?- preguntó.

-No lo sé, pero debe ser algo como el Jutsu Prohibido del Clan Tsuchigumo, pero en ese caso, Konoha ya estaba al tanto de ese poder, además de que estaba el acuerdo que hicieron hace años, así que no sé si ese Jutsu o arma exista- finalizó.

-Puede ser- fue la única respuesta de Hinata.

-Así que puede que tu idea del Jinchuuriki sea más posible que la mía- le dijo. Ella asintió pensativa.

-Puede ser- repitió nuevamente y luego de eso quedaron en silencio.

El resto del camino lo pasaron en silencio, nuevamente.

Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Sopesando la idea del otro, analizándola, pero no solo pensando en su misión. Otro tipo de pensamientos se colaba por sus mentes. Pensamientos que ninguno quería, pero sin embargo, tenían y no podían evitarlo. Aquellos pensamientos involucraba a la persona que corría a su lado. Pensamientos no bienvenidos, o al menos por parte de Hinata.

Sasuke ya se había resignado y había aceptado la idea de que le atraía… y mucho… Hinata. Pero ¿a quién no le atraería una mujer como ella? Tenía un cuerpo excelente, unas manos que con tan solo una caricia te llevaban al paraíso, unos labios carnosos y rosados y que eran tan suaves como la seda, exquisitos, tremendamente besables. ¿A quién no atraería? Sabía que no era el primero, ni tampoco el único. Y sin saber por qué, aquél pensamiento lo molestó. Saber que no era el único tras Hinata le molestaba. ¿Celos? Imposible. Lo que pasaba era que no le gustaba compartir y en ese momento él la deseaba, él la quería y en ese momento, nadie más podía tenerla, pensar en ella. Solo él. Nadie más.

Se sorprendió ante sus pensamientos tan posesivos. Nunca había sido así con el objeto de su deseo. Entonces ¿por qué con ella sí? _Porque ella no es solo tu objeto de deseo, es mucho más que eso_, le susurró su molesta conciencia. ¿Y él qué sabía? Preguntó molesto. _Claro que sé, yo soy tú, comparto tus sentimientos y pensamientos, así que sé exactamente cómo te sientes, pero tú aún no te has dado cuenta_, se burló aquella vocecita.

¡Mentira! Eso no podía ser así. Completamente incierto. No, no, no. De ninguna manera. _Al parecer aún estás en la etapa de la negación_, se rió su conciencia.

Claramente no lo estaba. Además no estaba en ningún tipo de etapa él, especialmente no en una de negación. Si estaba en algún tipo de etapa, era en la de la locura. Ya que tenía que estar completamente loco para sentir algo hacia alguien como ella y además de estar escuchando voces en su cabeza.

_Tienes razón, estás loco… loco por ella jaja_, se reía y burlaba la maldita voz. La mandó a callar. Le molestaba de sobremanera. _Está bien, me iré por el momento, pero ten por seguro que volveré, mientras, tú piensa en todo lo que te dije_, fue lo último que le dijo antes de dejar en paz al pelinegro. Éste suspiró aliviado y decidió seguir con sus pensamientos, pero solo pensamientos enteramente sobre la misión.

Hinata tenía unos pensamientos parecidos a los de Sasuke. Pero ella aún no estaba resignada a aceptar cualquier tipo de sentimiento que tuviera por el Uchiha. Se negaba rotundamente a sentir por él algo más que no sea odio y todo lo que se le relacione. Lo único que había sido capaz de aceptar, era que sentía una simple y diminutiva atracción por él, pero nada más.

Pero sabía que se engañaba a sí misma, pero no quería reconocer que podría… _gustarle_… el Uchiha. No quería sentir nada por él, nada de nada. Ni siquiera quería sentirse atraída, pero de eso no se culpaba a ella ni a nadie. Es decir, cualquiera con hormonas y ojos se sentiría atraída por el joven Uchiha. Ella no era ciega, lo veía atractivo y todo, pero el hecho de ser hombre, con pinta de mujeriego y aquella actitud, lo arruinaba todo.

Por eso no se culpaba de sentirse atraída por él, ya que cualquier mujer lo estaría. Un hombre con ese cuerpo, con esos brazos fuertes y protectores, aquella mirada negra intensa que te calaba hasta los huesos, aquella sonrisa ladina y seductora y aquellos labios rudos y apasionados, era difícil de pasar desapercibido.

_Ya deja de engañarte a ti misma Hinata y acepta que te gusta_, le dijo una voz en su interior. No haría semejante cosa, ya que no le gustaba. Para nada. Esa voz estaba equivocada. _Sabes que no es verdad eso, vamos, admítelo, no es tan difícil y cuanto más rápido sea, más fácil y llevadero será, tendrás un peso menos y luego de que lo admitas podrás ignorarlo todo lo que quieras, pero al menos sabrás lo que de verdad sientes_, intentaba hacerla razonar su conciencia.

Ella no quería hacerle caso, creerle, pero sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Tal vez, solo tal vez, le gustaba, un poco, muy poco, el Uchiha. Ahí estaba, lo había admitido. Le gustaba el Uchiha, sí, pero no haría nada al respecto. No dejaría que nada pasara entre ellos, nada de nada.

Esperaba que su conciencia estuviera feliz ahora, pensó con sarcasmo. _Claro, estoy muy feliz_ le respondió y rió. Ella suspiró resignada.

Sasuke la miró confundido al escucharla suspirar. ¿Acaso suspiraba por algo o _alguien_ en especial? Quería saberlo y muy en su interior quería que fuera por él y solo por él y no sabía cuánta razón tenía en ello, pero claro, él nunca sabría eso. Decidió tantearla.

-¿Suspirando por alguien, eh, Uchiha?- preguntó con tono burlón, pero un deje de celos se dejó notar y Hinata definitivamente lo había captado y se había sorprendido. ¿Celos? ¿pero por qué?- ¿Quién es el desafortunado?- continuó.

Hinata frunció el ceño. Estaba empezando a molestarle sus comentarios. Estaban cargados de burla y también de celos. Lo había notado. Pero no entendía por qué. Tal vez él se encontraba en la misma situación que ella ¿no? Con todos sus sentimientos mezclados y confundidos.

-Cállate, Uchiha- dijo y siguió corriendo sin escuchar a sus burlas.

Sus celos la habían dejado pensando, otra vez. Si estaba celoso, eso quería decir que algo sentía por ella, aunque solo fuera atracción. Sonrió para sus adentros. Tal vez, jugar un poco con el Uchiha no sería mala idea. Se divertiría y además algún tipo de compañía no le vendría mal, claro, no jugaría con sus sentimientos. No haría lo mismo que Naruto hizo con ella. Solo se divertiría un poco. Había pasado bastante tiempo sin estar con nadie y aunque ella odiaba a los hombres, aún tenía hormonas.

Además, no dejaría que pasara a mucho. Unos cuantos besos y caricias solamente. ¿Qué podría pasar? Sabía que al Uchiha no le molestaría, ya que solo se sentía atraído por su cuerpo y sabía que se cansaría de ella pronto y ella de él también y así ese gusto que sentía por el Uchiha desaparecería y volvería a odiarlo.

Eso sí. Ella no iría a él, él tendrá que venir a ella. Y con esos pensamientos continuó corriendo, concentrándose, el resto del camino.

Media hora más tarde, ambos pudieron divisar a unos cuantos metros la aldea que buscaban. Estaba destruida, exceptuando por algunas casas que tuvieron suerte de no convertirse en escombros.

Se adentraron en la Aldea Shikon y caminaban mientras veían las casa y demás destruidos. Notaron que las pocas casas que quedaban, estaban con las puertas y ventanas cerradas y seguramente dentro había personas asustadas y heridas.

Tenían que avisar que eran ninjas de Konoha y hablar con alguien que les contara lo sucedido.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?- preguntó en un grito, Sasuke- Salgan, no tengan miedo, somos ninjas de Konoha y vinimos a ayudarlos- volvió a gritar, pero nadie le respondió ni nadie salió a su encuentro. Todos estaban muy asustados como para hacerlo.

-No nos tienes que temer, solo queremos ayudarlo y para ello necesitamos que salgan- ésta vez fue Hinata quien habló. Su voz sonó fuerte y fría.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que el silencio reinó y nadie había salido aún, pero luego se escuchó un _crac_ y ambos se giraron hacia el ruido. Una puerta se había abierto y por allí había salido y un hombre anciano de cabello y barba blanca y ojos pequeños y de color verdes.

Se acercó a ellos a paso lento, temeroso y con precaución. No podía confiar en ellos, no después del ataque por parte de Akatsuki. El hombre se paró a unos metros de ellos.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó, temeroso.

-Somos ninjas de Konoha y vinimos a ayudarlos- le respondió Hinata. El hombre la miró con desconfianza.

-¿Cómo saben lo que pasó? Nosotros no hemos avisado a nadie, no hemos salido de la aldea por casi tres días ya- preguntó desconfiadamente. Y tenía razones para hacerlo.

-Un hombre de este pueblo fue a avisar y pedir ayuda al Kazekage de la aldea de la arena y nosotros no encontrábamos allí ya que estamos en una misión que concierne a la organización de Akatsuki- comenzó a explicarle. El hombre se estremeció al escuchar aquél nombre. Le traía horribles recuerdos, cosas que no quería recordar.- y cuando el Kazekage nos dijo que Akatsuki había atacado su aldea, decidimos hacernos cargo nosotros de esto, venir a ayudarlos y hacerles preguntas sobre todo lo ocurrido- terminó con su explicación.

El hombre ya no la miraba con desconfianza, pero sí con precaución. Creería y confiaría en ellos y les contaría todo lo que pasó. Tal vez sí podrían ayudarles y si les daba la información que necesitaban seguramente seguirían y destruirían a los de Akatsuki o por lo menos a los que los habían atacado.

Suspiró cansado.

-Está bien, les contaré todo lo que pasó y les daré la información que necesiten- aceptó el hombre. Hinata y Sasuke suspiraron internamente. Pensaron que el hombre no aceptaría su ayuda y que no los ayudaría con su misión.- pero no puedo hacerlo aquí afuera, tendremos que entrar en mi hogar- les dijo y comenzó a caminar. Se giró hacia Hinata y Sasuke, quienes aún seguían en sus lugares, inseguro de seguirlo.- Síganme- les dijo con seriedad. Al parecer ese anciano iba en serio y les contaría todo.

Se miraron el uno al otro.

Ambos habían pensado que todo sería un poco más difícil, que los habitantes de la Aldea Shikon desconfiarían de ellos hasta el último momento. Ellos tenían razones para hacerlo. Pero quedaron realmente aliviados al saber que los ayudarían. Un peso menos sobre los hombros, un trabajo menos. Ahora ya no tendrían que insistir demasiado en que venían para ayudarlos.

Apartaron la mirada el uno del otro y miraron a su alrededor. Varias ventanas se habían abierto de par en par y pares de miradas curiosas y de precaución los observaban.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha y siguieron al anciano. Se acercaban a una casa en mal estado, pero aún seguía en pie. El hombre tomó el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió. Se hizo a un lado y mirando a los visitantes, les dijo:

-Entren y les contaré toda la historia- les dijo- la historia de este pequeño pueblo, de sus habitantes, del motivo de la aparición de sus integrantes de Akatsuki y de… su secreto- dijo lo último en un susurro bajo, pero que Hinata y Sasuke pudieron escuchar.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño. Entonces sus ideas no eran tan erróneas. Esa aldea algo ocultaba. ¿Pero qué sería lo que ocultaban? ¿Era algo muy poderoso o importante como para que los de Akatsuki lo quisieran y vinieran a por él? ¿Qué sería?

Y ambos, con el mismo objetivo, se adentraron en aquella casa…

Continuará…

* * *

**Bueno... espero q les haya gustado!! y espero q perdonen mi tardanza u.u bueno... como ven en este cap, Hinata por fin aceptó que le gusta Sasuke, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de él, él solo cree que se siente atraido por ella u.u pero buee... ya se va a dar cuenta de que no es eso solamente =P y como verán, Hinata decide "jugar" con Sasuke xD no va a jugar con sus sentimientos ya que ella cree que solo se siente atraído por ella y nada más... y además, como ella dijo, una compañía no le vendría mal jaja xD bueno... ¿Qué teoría será la correcta? ¿La de Sasuke o Hinata? ¿O ninguna? Bueno... eso ya se verá en el próximo cap!**

**Espero que dejen sus opiniones en un review! y muuuuchas gracias x los que dejaron review en el cap anterior y también a todos los que leen la historia y agregan en Favoritos y Alerta =) bueno... estaré esperando sus opiniones!! Nos leemos en el prox cap (q espero poder ponerlo pronto y supongo que ustedes también lo esperan) se cuidan todos, besos, xauuuuuuu...**


	10. Chapter 10: El Jutsu Destructor

**Holaaaa!! Bueno... actualicé bastante rápido ¿no? jaja =P y bueno, aca les traigo nuevo cap! espero q les gusteee! =) ahh y Muchas gracias por los reviews!! de verdad se los agradezco... jeje ya son 100 reviews, eso me pone feliiz! jaja =D mmm... bueno los dejo leer! espero q el cap sea de su agrado =)**

* * *

**Capítulo 10:**** El Jutsu Destructor**

Ambos observaban la casa del anciano con atención. Estaba bastante destruida. La mayoría de los muebles, exceptuando una mesa, un par de sillas de madera y un futón, estaban completamente destruidos. Pedazos de madera, pertenecientes a los muebles, residían en varias partes de la casa. Hasta había algunos pedazos de vidrios rotos, seguramente de espejos y ventanas.

Por lo que pudieron ver desde donde estaban, la cocina no estaba tan arruinada como el resto de la casa. El final de la mesada estaba destruida, pero aún seguía sirviendo. Después de aquello, la cocina estaba intacta.

El anciano les ofreció asiento.

-Por favor, tomen asiento- les invitó, señalando las sillas de madera que estaban cerca de la mesa, en una parte de la casa que no estaba destruida.

Ellos asintieron y tomaron asiento.

-Antes de comenzar con la historia, iré a prepararles algo de té- avisó y se dirigió a la cocina.

La Hyuuga y el Uchiha quedaron en silencio. Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Parecían hacer eso muy seguido últimamente.

Los dos intentaban imaginarse qué clase de historia sería la que le contara el anciano, pero ninguno podía imaginárselo. Es que les era imposible pensar que aquella aldea indefensa, sin ninjas, sin importancia, ocultara un secreto, poseyera algún tipo de poder que le interesaría a Akatsuki. Para que a ellos les interesara, tenía que ser un poder muy importante.

La idea del Jinchuuriki podía ser, pero ambos estaban seguros que el único Jinchuuriki era Naruto y para eso estaban en aquella misión. Para averiguar sus planes contra Naruto y detenerlos antes de que puedan hacer algo. Pero al parecer, Akatsuki no estaba solo tras Naruto sino también que tras un extraño y desconocido poder.

También estaba la idea del Jutsu u objeto de gran poder. Esa idea, en este caso, tenía más posibilidades que la del Jinchuuriki. Tal vez, esa fuera la razón del ataque de Akatsuki, pero no terminaban de comprender por qué una aldea como esa lo ocultaba si no tenían protección alguna.

Ambos estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta cuando el anciano entró en la sala con una bandeja con tres tazas humeantes. El té estaba listo.

Posó la bandeja sobre la mesa y tomó asiento en el lado opuesto de Hinata y Sasuke. Carraspeó.

-bueno, antes de comenzar, déjenme presentarme- dijo el anciano- mi nombre es Takamine Ryo- se presentó- y ustedes son…

-Uchiha Sasuke- se presentó indiferente el pelinegro.

-Hyuuga Hinata- se presentó la Hyuuga- somos ninjas de Konoha- agregó.

-Sí, sí, eso he podido notarlo- les dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa mientras señalaba sus bandas.- y veo también que ustedes forman parte de los Clanes más antiguos de Konoha- comentó.

Ellos asintieron.

El anciano fijó su mirada en Sasuke.

-Pero siempre pensé que el Clan Uchiha había sido exterminado hace algún tiempo y el único sobreviviente era el destructor del Clan- dijo con curiosidad. La mirada de Sasuke se ensombreció ante eso. No le gustaba recordar aquello. Su hermano ya no existía, había muerto, _él_ lo había matado. Sabía que su hermano se lo tenía merecido después de lo que le había hecho a su Clan, pero luego de descubrir la verdad, vacilaba en aquél pensamiento. Después de todo, no lo había hecho porque quería, era algo que le habían ordenado y, además, lo había dejado a él con vida.

Quitó sus pensamientos de aquél tema. Era mejor no ponerse a recordar en aquél momento.

-No es tan así- respondió con voz monótona- yo soy el único sobreviviente, el que destruyó a mi Clan ya está muerto- respondió con voz fría. El anciano asintió.

-Bueno, mejor dejemos este tema de lado- comenzó- no estamos aquí para discutir nuestras vidas- finalizó.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y esperaron a que el hombre comenzara.

Se quedaron varios segundos en silencio hasta que el anciano soltó un suspiro y abrió la boca para comenzar.

-Como supongo ustedes ya deben saber, ésta aldea no es un aldea ninja- les dijo. Ellos asintieron, dando a entender que lo sabían- bueno, eso no siempre ha sido así- dijo y ellos se sorprendieron. ¿Aquella aldea había sido una aldea ninja?- hace un par de siglos, cuando las aldeas y Naciones apenas comenzaban a formarse, existían ninjas entrenados en la Aldea Shikon, eran ninjas muy buenos y bien entrenados y todos protegían lo mismo: el mayor secreto de ésta aldea- dijo y quedó unos segundos en silencio.

Entonces sus teorías eran correctas. Aquella aldea poseía un secreto. Ahora les faltaba saber cuál era.

-Ese secreto no lo podía conocer nadie, ese secreto se tenía que mantener de esa manera hasta el final de los tiempos, era demasiado como para que alguien que no fuera de la aldea lo supiera- les comentó- sabíamos que nadie de la aldea intentaría algo, ya que se había hecho una promesa, un contrato inquebrantable cuando lo descubrimos- hizo una breve pausa- todos juramos proteger ese secreto, costara lo que nos costase, no importaba qué- fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

-¿Y cuál es ese secreto?- preguntó indiferente, pero por dentro sentía curiosidad, mucha curiosidad.

El hombre suspiró. Estaba bien decírselos, total, ya lo habían descubierto y además ellos podrían ayudarlos.

-Ese secreto es un poder, un gran poder- les dijo- un poder capaz de destruir a todas las Naciones y personas en tan solo minutos, un poder que nadie tendría que haber conocido- suspiró- nosotros lo nombramos el Jutsu Destructor- dijo y miró fijamente a ambos chicos.

-¿Y cómo fue que se enteraron de ese poder?- le preguntó la Hyuuga.

-Pues, la primera vez que se manifestó ese poder, fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando los ninjas aún existían, ese poder se activa y se guía por el odio, la ira y sentimientos que se le parezcan, pero cuando eso sucedió aquellos sentimientos no eran tan fuertes, así que no se logró destruir todas las Naciones, pero si causó estragos, arruinó aldeas, Naciones, asesinó varias personas, animales, pero no llegó a destruir todo- les contó- solo una persona llena de odio e ira es capaz de utilizar ese Jutsu, es por eso que juramos protegerlo, para que nadie que tenga esas cualidades arrebate nuestro Jutsu y decida utilizarlo para el mal- dijo y suspiró. Sus ojos verdes se opacaron ante el recuerdo.- pero todo se nos complicó cuando nuestro ninjas murieron y la Aldea decidió de entrenar ninjas.

-¿Por qué hicieron tal cosa?- preguntó Hinata con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta que de aquella forma les sería más fácil a otras personas robarles el Jutsu Destructor?- preguntó levemente agitada. Tenían que ser unos idiotas para hacer tal cosa.

-Lo sabíamos, pero creímos que así sería mejor- la miró a los ojos- luego de una guerra que se produjo entre las Naciones, perdimos a todos nuestro ninjas en la batalla y nuestra aldea quedó destruida y casi no pudimos reconstruirla- les contó.- años después de aquella guerra y cuando por fin pudimos reconstruir nuestra aldea, aunque la mayoría pensaba que ya no existía debido a la guerra, decidimos dejar de entrenar ninjas, quisimos mantener un perfil bajo, y así nadie se acercaría a nuestra aldea y eso funcionó durante un largo tiempo hasta ahora- suspiró derrotado.

-¿Y cómo funciona esto del Jutsu Destructor? ¿Lo tenían todo en pergaminos, elegían a alguien para que lo aprendiera?- preguntó Sasuke.

El anciano sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

-No, no, así no es como funciona- negó él- cada 70 años nace una persona que posee el Jutsu y que es el único que puede utilizarlo y hace 10 años nació esa persona- contó- y es a esa persona a la que los Akatsuki se llevaron, era mi nieto, ellos tienen a mi nieto y planean utilizarlo para lograr sus objetivos- dijo mientras finas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus verdes ojos.

Hinata y Sasuke sintieron pena por el hombre frente a ellos, aunque no lo demostraron.

Sasuke conocía ese sentimiento. El sentimiento de no poder proteger algo que se amaba. Como a él le había pasado con su Clan. Él no pudo ser capaz de proteger y salvar a todos los de su Clan. Se había sentido tan débil entonces.

Hinata fue la que habló.

-Pero como usted dijo, solo su nieto puede utilizar ese Jutsu, a menos que pueda extraerlo de él, pero no creo que sea posible extraer un Jutsu y no creo que ese Jutsu se pueda enseñar tampoco- dijo Hinata. El anciano asintió.

-Tiene razón, Hyuuga-san, solo mi nieto puede utilizarlo, pero sé que ellos harán algo para que Hiro utilice el Jutsu, no sé qué, pero estoy seguro de que harán algo, los he escuchado decirlo- les dijo y ésta vez las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Hinata sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ese anciano le daba mucha pena y verlo llorar la hacía sentir mal. Al parecer no había cambiado por completo. Todavía quedaba algo de la antigua Hinata en ella y no sabía si tenía que alegrarse o no por eso.

-Pero ese Jutsu solo se guía por el odio y la ira ¿no?- dijo Hinata en un intento de consolarlo- y yo creo que su nieto no es mala persona ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó.

-No, no, claro que no, Hiro-kun es un gran niño, nunca ha lastimado a nadie- respondió secándose las lágrimas.

-Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, ya que no serán capaz de utilizarlo- dijo Hinata con esperanza. Ojalá puedan encontrarlos antes de que pudieran hacer algo.

Ryo sacudió la cabeza negativamente. No era así. Ellos sabían cómo funcionaba el Jutsu aunque no sabía cómo se habían enterado.

-No, ellos saben cómo funcionan y no sé cómo lo averiguaron, no creo que mi querido nieto se los haya dicho, jamás lo haría, y yo sé que Hiro-kun jamás se enfadaría tanto y odiaría tanto a algo o alguien como para que el Jutsu se active, pero yo los escuché decir que implantarían algo en él, no sé qué, y que de esa forma el Jutsu se activaría- dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos. ¿Implantar algo el niño? ¿Qué podían implantarle? Una idea cruzó por sus mentes. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos. No, no, no podía ser ¿no? Era totalmente imposible. Bueno, por ahí no imposible, pero sí improbable.

Miraron al anciano y este los miró a ellos con curiosidad.

-Creemos saber qué es lo que piensa hacer Akatsuki- dijo Sasuke con frialdad. Su ceño estaba fruncido. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a un niño?

El hombre quedó asombrado ante sus palabras. ¿Sabían lo que harían? ¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo lo saben? ¿Qué es lo que le van a hacer a mi nieto?- preguntó inquieto. Quería respuestas. Quería saber.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-No podemos decírselo, por lo menos no hasta que confirmemos nuestra teoría- respondió Hinata.

El anciano agachó la cabeza. Entonces solo era una teoría. Aún no estaban seguros.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Sasuke habló.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos que encontrar a los de Akatsuki, a los que se llevaron al niño- dijo Sasuke, dejando su taza de té ya vacío sobre la mesa y parándose. Hinata hizo lo mismo- ¿sabe quién fue?- le preguntó.

-No sé quién es, solo sé que era un muchacho de cabello rubio y largo que utilizaba arcilla y otro muchacho extraño que tenía una máscara- respondió.

-Deidara y Tobi- susurró sasuke. Pensaba que Deidara estaba muerto, pero al parecer no era así. Así que vería otra vez a Madara ¿eh? Esa era la verdadera identidad de Tobi, Uchiha Madara, pero no podía mencionarlo allí. Ni Hinata ni el viejo sabían de él.

-¿Los conoces?- preguntó Hinata.

-Si, peleé contra ellos en una ocasión- respondió casualmente. Hinata asintió.

-Antes de que se vayan, necesito pedirles un favor- dijo el anciano. Ambos lo miraron esperando a que continuara- por favor, no les digan a nadie todo lo que les he contado hoy, nadie más necesita saberlo y prométanme que no harán nada con Hiro-kun- les pidió, casi suplicó.

-Lo segundo podemos cumplirlo, lo primero no tanto- dijo Hinata- a la Hokage debemos contárselo, pero prometemos que solo a ella se lo diremos- prometió Hinata con una muy pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y dirigida al anciano. Éste suspiró aliviado.

-Está bien, a su Hokage pueden contárselo, pero a nadie más, por favor- aceptó Ryo.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y empezaron a retirarse de la casa. El hombre los seguía por detrás.

Una vez afuera, Sasuke se dirigió al anciano.

-¿Sabe por dónde se fueron?- preguntó y el anciano asintió.

-Sí, por allí- dijo y señaló al bosque que había más adelante. Sasuke asintió.

Luego de agradecerle por la información dada, partieron hacia el bosque. Ahora tenían que encontrar algún rastro de ellos. Alguna huella, marca o lo que fuera les serviría. Pero ya habían pasado más de tres días desde lo ocurrido. ¿Habría quedado alguna pista? Pensaban ambos mientras saltaban de rama en rama. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que Sasuke le habló a la Hyuuga.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo sobre lo que intentarán implantarle al niño?- preguntó Sasuke observando a Hinata.

Ésta le devolvió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí y luego de que consigamos encontrar a esos dos y el paradero del resto de Akatsuki tendremos que avisar a la Hokage sobre la situación- le dijo- no importa lo qué él hizo, tenemos que protegerlo- dijo ésta vez mirando hacia el frente y con la mirada perdida.

Sasuke la miró por unos segundos más antes de volver su vista hacia el frente.

-Sí- fue lo que le respondió él y continuaron con su camino.

***

Mientras tanto, en Konoha, un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azul cielo caminaba por las calles con la cabeza gacha. Se podía notar en su mirada la tristeza y agonía que poseía.

Hacía días que no sonreía ni hacía cosas estúpidas como de costumbre. No se encontraba bien como para hacerlo.

Se sentía triste, culpable por todo lo que había hecho. Había intentado disculparse en varias ocasiones, pero ella jamás se lo permitía. Jamás había querido herirla de aquella manera. Jamás fue su intención que las cosas pasaran como pasaron. Él quería arreglar las cosas, solucionar todo. No quería que todo quedara mal entre ellos.

Tenía muy claro que la había lastimado hace años. Lo sabía muy bien y se sentía horrible por ello.

Hacía varios días que ella se había ido en una misión con Sasuke y no había podido disculparse, nuevamente en días. Y la última vez que lo intentó, ella no lo dejó. Y ahora no solo ella lo odiaba sino, estaba seguro, de que Sasuke también. Su mejor amigo, el amigo más importante para él, ahora lo odiaba. Pero él nunca quiso que las cosas fueran así.

Ojalá nada hubiera pasado de aquella forma. Así todos estarían bien y felices. Ojalá nunca se hubiera enamorado de Sakura. Ojalá nunca hubiera dejado de amar a Hinata. ¡Qué ganas tenía de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes! Quería que aquellos tiempos felices regresaran, pero sabía que era imposible.

Él se había enamorado de Sakura y no podía evitarlo. Tenía que admitir que por ella sentía algo mucho más fuerte que lo que había sentido por Hinata. Por eso necesitaba disculparse y quería que ella entendiera, lo comprendiera. Él no había elegido dejar de amarla y enamorarse de otra persona, pero así había sucedido y por eso había perdido a dos personas muy importantes en su vida.

Ojalá Hinata pudiera disculparlo. Solo le pedía eso, que lo disculpara. Si no quería no tenía que volverse su amiga, aunque eso fuera lo que él más quería.

Lo mismo pasaba con Sasuke. Quería que lo perdonara. Él sabía que su amigo estaba enamorado de Sakura aunque nunca lo había demostrado. Sakura también, en algún punto, estuvo enamorada de él, pero sus sentimientos habían cambiado, al igual que los suyos.

Una lágrima traicionera cayó por su mejilla. Le dolía saber que había perdido a esas dos personas, quizá, para siempre. Pero él siempre tenía esperanzas, pro muy pocas que fueran. Él quería creer, pensar, que algún día lo comprenderían y serían capaces de perdonarlo. No solo a él, sino a Sakura también. Quien por cierto había estado más distante que nunca y él sabía la razón. Sasuke. Sabía que los sentimientos que alguna vez la pelirrosada tuvo por el pelinegro habían salido a flote una vez más, pero también sabía que ella ya no lo amaba como antes. Esos sentimientos habían regresado solo porque él también había regresado. Pero no era que ella volvía a sentir lo mismo, solo recordaba lo que alguna vez sintió, aunque ella no supiera eso.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro y miró al azul cielo. Cuando Hinata y Sasuke regresaran de su misión, volvería a disculparse. Intentaría hacerles ver que él no tenía la culpa de que sus locos sentimientos hubieran cambiado tan drásticamente. Necesitaba que lo perdonaran. No podría vivir mucho con la culpa que sentía, pero él aún seguía manteniendo las esperanzas.

Nunca se rendiría por más dura que fuera la situación, las palabras de ellos, sus pensamientos…

Continuará…

* * *

**se acabó el cap! xD aunque creo q de eso ya se dieron cuenta =P Bueno... ¿les gustó o no? espero q si! =) mmm ¿Qué tendrá planeado Akatsuki? Capaz que algunos ya lo saben o adivinaron =O pero bueno... eso lo sabremos en los proxs caps! =)**

**A mi me da lástima Naruto u.u ¿a ustedes no? Pobre... no fue su culpa, bueno, no fue toooda su culpa... uno no eleige de quién enamorarse u.u ¿lo perdonarán Hinata y Sasuke? Yo espero que sí! aunque eso todavía no lo sé, así que... xD jajaja... Bueno, voy a intentar actualizar pronto, las otras actualizaciones fueron lentas ¿no? y vi que por eso perdí a muchos lectores y también personas que dejaban comentarios u.u pero bueno, agradezco muuuucho a las personas que siguen leyendo la historia y la siguen comentando y también a los que recién empiezan a leerla y a comentar también!! =D esperemos que algún día recupere, sino a todos, a la mayoría de los lectores! =) **

**Voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda para actualizar un poco más seguido... la semana que viene ya empiezo las clases u¬¬ así que ya veré cómo hago para actualizar seguido!! =) Bueno... me voy yendo, espero q el cap les haya gustado y que dejen sus opiniones en un review =) Nos leemos en el prox cap!! se cuidan, besos, xauuuuuu...**


	11. Chapter 11: Sentimientos

**Holaaa! Bueno, decidí reescribir el cap y creo que quedó mejor que el anterior... Ya sé que en la N/A dije que publicaría el nuevo cap cuando tuviera la nueva CPU y por ende el cap que ya tenía escrito, pero ya pasó mucho tiempo y aún no la tengooo T^T así que aproveché que hoy no tuve clases y escribí el nuevo cap =) No quería hacerlos esperar más tiempo... bueno, espero que les guste el cap! Nos leemos más abajooo =)**

******Disclaimer:**** Naruto no me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11:**** Sentimientos**

Ya había pasado un día desde que partieron de la Aldea Shikon en busca de Akatsuki y aún no habían dado con su paradero. ¿Qué tan lejos podrían haber llegado? Además, los rastros eran casi inexistentes, y eso era común ya que habían pasado más de 3 días desde que Deidara y Tobi se habían escapado por el bosque.

Pero aún así no se habían dado por vencidos. ¡Cómo si Uchiha y Hyuuga pudieran hacer una cosa así! Eso era para los cobardes, los débiles.

Habían podido encontrar rastros muy débiles de chakra, pero eso les había servido para conocer el camino que tomaron, aunque en las últimas horas se les estaba complicando más. Así que ahora también estaban buscando algún tipo de marca en la tierra o en los árboles, lo que fuera, para que los guiara. Aunque ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y no encontrarían mucho. Bueno, podrían si Hinata continuaba usando su Byakugan, pero había estado usándolo desde hacía horas y ya le estaba comenzando a dar una jaqueca.

Hinata ya no resistía más. Sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento, así que decidió detenerse. Pasarían la noche allí.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- preguntó un tanto irritado Sasuke. No era momento para descansar. Tenían que encontrar a Akatsuki lo más antes posible.

-Mi cabeza me está matando, no puedo continuar utilizando mi Byakugan por más tiempo- le explicó brevemente mientras se sentaba en la tierra y se apoyaba contra un árbol.

Posó su mano sobre su cabeza y se masajeó las sienes. Soltó un suspiro. Tendrían que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente porque el dolor de cabeza no se le iría muy pronto.

Sasuke refunfuñó y también se sentó en la tierra, con los brazos y piernas cruzados. Susurró.

-Qué debilucha- dijo en un muy leve susurro, aunque al parecer no fue tan bajo ya que Hinata lo escuchó y ahora lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Sabes muy bien, Uchiha, que no es eso- le replicó entre dientes. ¿Quién se creía que era para llamarla _debilucha_? ¿Buscaba pelea?

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué es?- preguntó con tono burlón.

-Ya te lo he explicado, Uchiha- respondió con enfado.

-Pobrecita Hyuuga, está cansada y eso que apenas llevamos un día, creía que eras más fuerte que esto- le respondió sonriendo de lado, burlándose.

Hinata intentó levantarse y darle unas buenas patadas al Uchiha, pero al intentarlo, una fuerte punzada en su cabeza la obligó a volver a sentarse.

Miró con los ojos entrecerrados al Uchiha quien ahora tenía el rostro inexpresivo. No había ningún signo de burla.

-Intenta tú, Uchiha, estar con el Byakugan – o en tu caso el Sharingan – todo el día activado, buscando algún rastro de chakra o algún rastro de otro tipo que nos ayude a localizar a Akatsuki y así salvar a todas las Naciones y aldeas, tanto ninjas como no- le replicó fríamente.

El Uchiha tan solo volteó su rostro hacia otro lado. Ahora se sentía avergonzado por haberla molestado. Ella tenía razón. Si ella no hubiera estado y no hubiese utilizado su Byakugan, no habrían encontrado ningún rastro. Debía dejarla descansar. Aunque claro, no le diría que se sentía de aquella manera. ¡Antes muerto!

Hinata sonrió triunfante. Sabía que ahora el Uchiha se sentía avergonzado por todo lo que dijo, aunque sabía muy bien que no lo reconocería ni le pediría disculpas por ello. Estaba muy segura de que ella no lo haría. Ella y Uchiha eran muy similares en lo que respecta a la personalidad.

Ambos de carácter frío, indiferente, distante y cualquier adjetivo que se le parezca. Y pensar que ella en el pasado se sentía intimidada por Uchiha y jamás quería llegar a tener una personalidad como esa. ¡Ja, que irónico! Y pensar que ese cambio había sido culpa de la persona que más había amado, de la persona que poseía el más grande corazón de todos, una persona como él.

A veces se preguntaba si ya era momento de olvidarse de lo que pasó y perdonarlo, pero cuando estaba por decidirse por eso, volvía a recordar el día en que su corazón se partió en miles de pedazos, y el resentimiento volvía y dejaba completamente de lado la posibilidad de disculparlo.

Sabía muy bien que Naruto se sentía muy mal y triste por lo que hizo, tanto que ella temía que se odiara a sí mismo, y por más resentimiento que ella le tuviera, no quería que se odiara a sí mismo. Sí, la culpa de haberla dejado a ella por Haruno había sido de él, pero haberla dejado de amar y haberse enamorado de Haruno no había sido su culpa.

Como él le había dicho en varias ocasiones – esas veces en las que intentaba disculparse – _uno no elige de quién enamorarse, a quién amar_. Tal vez tenía razón.

Ella no había elegido enamorarse de él. No es como si ella un día lo hubiera visto pasar y hubiese dicho "_Ya está decidido, me enamoraré de él_". No, claro que no. Eso sería totalmente estúpido. No lo había decidido ella, tan solo pasó. Al verlo esforzarse tanto para encajar, para que lo reconozcan, para cumplir sus sueños, se había enamorado de él. No sabía cuándo ni cómo, solo sabía que pasó.

Pero había algo raro en todo aquello. Desde hacía unos días, cada vez que pensaba en lo que había pasado, no sentía tristeza, aflicción, odio, lo que había sentido siempre que pensaba en el pasado. No. Tampoco era que no sintiera nada. Era humana después de todo. Pero todos esos sentimientos se habías desvanecidos, esfumado. Seguía sintiendo algo de tristeza, pero era leve, como si su corazón ya hubiera decidido dejar el pasado atrás y dejar todo lo sucedido como un simple recuerdo, un doloroso recuerdo que no estaba dispuesto a seguir trayendo al presente.

¿Querría eso decir que ya era momento de perdonarlo? Podía ser, pero tenía que seguir pensándolo un poco más.

-…uga ¡Hyuuga!- la llamó Sasuke. Hacía cinco minutos que estaba intentando llamar su atención, pero nada. La peliazulada tenía una mirada distante, pensativa. ¡Ese no era momento para sumirse en los pensamientos! Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y el frío se hacía cada vez más notable. Necesitaban leña para la fogata y eso era lo que estaba intentando decirle, pero ella no le prestaba atención.

Hinata salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del Uchiha.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó fastidiada. Odiaba cuando la interrumpían en momentos como ese. Sus pensamientos eran sagrados para ella y nadie tenía derecho a interrumpirla cada vez que se sumía en ellos.

-Iré por leña para el fuego, a menos que quieras morir de frío- espetó el pelinegro.

-¿Por qué me avisas? Podrías haberte ido sin avisarme- preguntó. Sentía curiosidad. Odiaba tener que ser tan curiosa, pero quería saber por qué el menor de los Uchiha no se había ido sin avisarle a buscar la leña. El Uchiha que conocía habría hecho exactamente eso, pero no, no lo hizo.

-Hmp- fue su única respuesta antes de ir a buscar leña, lejos de allí.

Mientras cortaba la leña pensaba en lo que Hyuuga le había dicho. ¿Por qué tenía que avisarle que iría por leña? Él nunca habría hecho una cosa así, simplemente se habría ido sin aviso alguno, pero no lo había hecho.

No lograba encontrar una explicación. Bueno, había una, pero esa opción era totalmente imposible. Sí, se sentía atraído por la Hyuuga, pero eso no significaba que actuaría de forma diferente. Se había sentido atraído por un montón de mujeres, pero nunca había cambiado su forma de ser. Solo había una persona con la que no se comportaba tan fríamente y esa persona era… Sakura. ¡Esperen un momento!

La única persona con la que había llegado a comportarse un poco diferente había sido con Sakura. Una persona que no solo le atraía, sino que le gustaba, que la amaba. Y ahora estaba actuando diferente con Hyuuga. ¿Quería eso decir que sentía por Hyuuga lo mismo que había sentido por Sakura? No, no, no. ¡Imposible!

Era verdad que sus sentimientos por Sakura habían cambiado el momento en que se enteró que estaba con Naruto. Bueno, no por completo. Aún la amaba, pero el dolor y el resentimiento superaban ese sentimiento. Pero ahora aquél sentimiento de amor parecía lejano, como si ya no estuviera allí, en su corazón. Ya no amaba más a Sakura. Verla solo le traía dolor. No la odiaba, simplemente estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, que se haya quedado con su mejor amigo, que no lo hubiera esperado.

Está bien, habían pasado varios años desde que él había partido de Konoha, pero no por eso él dejó de amarla y volvió con la idea de estar con ella. Sí, había estado con otras mujeres, pero él era hombre y lo necesitaba y sabía que Sakura también tenía sus necesidades, pero él a pesar de aquello no dejó de amarla, y ella sí dejó de amarlo. Es por eso que estaba enfadado. Sabía que llegaría un momento en el que olvidaría aquello y perdonaría tanto a Sakura como Naruto, pues ambos eran muy importantes para él como para dejarlos ir, pero jamás pensó que sería tan pronto. ¡No estaba admitiendo que amaba a Hyuuga! No, claro que no. No lo malentiendan. Tan solo admitía que sentía algo más que atracción por ella y aún no sabía _qué_ era, pero ya lo averiguaría.

Una vez regresó donde Hyuuga preparó y encendió la fogata y encontró que la peliazulada había cazado conejo para la cena. No era lo mejor, pero algo tenían que comer.

Comieron en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Lo mismo sucedió al momento de dormir. Colocaron sus bolsas de dormir lo más lejos posible del otro. No era una noche tan fría, como la primera que pasaron, así que no había necesidad de que compartieran la bolsa de dormir.

Se durmieron minutos después de haberse acostado.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se levantaron al amanecer y partieron – luego de levantar su campamento. Tenían que continuar antes de que los pocos rastros que quedaban desparecieran y no pudieran encontrar el paradero de Akatsuki.

Ya habían pasado horas y los rastros eran cada vez menos, pero aún así continuaron con su camino. Tenían que conseguir toda la información necesaria y regresar a Konoha cuanto antes y así comenzar con los planes y entrenamiento para la futura batalla. No podían perder más el tiempo.

Las horas continuaron y los rastros eran cada vez menos, pero justo antes del anochecer, Hinata notó nuevos rastros de chakra. No debían estar muy lejos.

-Esta noche no dormiremos, continuaremos antes de que los rastros de chakra desaparezcan por completo- le dijo al Uchiha.

-Buena idea- fue lo que le respondió.

Hinata quedó un tanto sorprendida. ¿Buena idea? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Uchiha estaba de acuerdo con ella? ¡Bueno, eso era algo nuevo! ¿Quién diría que concordarían alguna vez?

-Eso es raro hasta para ti Uchiha- le dijo con tono burlón. Le gustaba molestarlo, la entretenía y no sabía por qué, le daba una gran satisfacción.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos negros. Hinata apartó su mirada de él. No sabía por qué, pero su mirada penetrante la intimidaba.

-Estar de acuerdo conmigo, es la primera vez- simplemente le respondió.

-No se repetirá- dijo un tanto avergonzado. ¡Estúpida atracción, o lo que sea que sintiera por ella! Lo hacía actuar diferente y lo peor es que ella lo notaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría eso? Esperaba que no mucho tiempo. ¡Hasta rezaría porque aquello se le pasara pronto! Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, pero de verdad quería dejar de sentir aquello.

Continuaron su camino en silencio.

Así pasó un día más y los rastros era un poco más notables que los anteriores. Eso quería decir que se acercaban cada vez más y eso los tenía a ambos – secretamente – emocionados.

Ya era casi el mediodía del tercer día cuando todos los rastros se detuvieron al final de un acantilado.

Hinata miró a su alrededor con su Byakugan activado, buscando algún tipo de rastro, pero no había nada. Eso quería decir que el paradero de Akatsuki estaba por algún lugar cerca de allí. Ahora lo único que tenían que hacer era encontrar ese lugar.

-Ya hemos llegado, tan solo tenemos que encontrar el lugar exacto- anunció Hinata.

-¿Es aquí?- preguntó Sasuke mirando a su alrededor. Solo había árboles y un acantilado.

-Sí, aquí terminan todos los rastros, lo que quieres decir que el escondite de Akatsuki está por aquí cerca, oculto en algún lugar- contó mientras seguía buscando con su Byakugan-. Tenemos que buscar por los alrededores- dijo y se metió entre los árboles a seguir buscando. Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

Pasó una hora cuando Hinata encontró un muy leve rastro de chakra justo por el acantilado. Se lo dijo a Sasuke y ambos se acercaron al acantilado y miraron hacia abajo. No había nada, solo el vacío. Miraron más cuidadosamente y se encontraron con que en el medio del acantilado había un hueco, una cueva. ¿Podría ser ese el escondite? Tendrían que averiguarlo.

Comenzaron a descender por el acantilado, intentando pasar desapercibidos. No les serviría de nada si los descubrían.

Una vez llegaron a la cueva, se adentraron ella con sigilo. A partir de ese momento tenían que ser extremadamente cuidadosos. Lo que significaba que Hinata no podía utilizar su Byakugan para no ser detectada.

Caminaron por la oscura cueva, haciendo el menor ruido posible al caminar. No había luz, todo estaba completamente oscuro. Intentaron no chocar con nada.

A medida que se seguían caminando, comenzaba a verse rayos de luz, lo que era bueno. Se acercaron a esa luz y se escondieron. Se escuchaban gritos y el llanto de una persona. Prestaron atención.

-¡Vamos niño, dinos cómo hacerlo!- gritó una voz. Parecía estar enojado, muy enojado.

-¡No se los diré! Harán un mal uso de esto- dijo sollozante la voz de un niño.

Se escuchó un fuerte ruido y luego un grito.

Sasuke y Hinata quedaron sorprendidos. Ese niño debía ser Hiro, el nieto del hombre que les habló sobre el Jutsu Destructor.

Hinata tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Cómo podían torturarlo? ¡Era tan solo un niño! Malditos bastardos, ya se las pagarían. Los niños no se merecen pasar por una cosa así. Los niños no debían formar parte de aquella batalla. Ya no podía soportarlo. No podía esperar a la batalla para destruir a Akatsuki, lo haría _ahora_. No le importaba que fueran más que ella y que podría morir, pero la habían hecho enfadar mucho al torturar a aquél niño que no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Hay que salvar a ese niño- dijo en un susurro. Se levantó dispuesta a ir a atacar al maldito que estaba torturando al niño, pero Sasuke se lo impidió. La tomó del brazo y la tiró hacia atrás.

-No puedes, nuestra misión es conseguir información, no atacarlos, aunque eso sea lo que queramos- le dijo al oído. Ella no quiso escucharlo. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no se podía quedar allí sin hacer nada.

-Pero…- intentó discutir, pero una voz la interrumpió.

-Vaya, parece que tenemos visitas- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos se quedaron de piedra. Mierda, los habían descubierto.

-Diablos- susurraron ambos…

Mientras, en Konoha, una pelirrosa caminaba hacia el hospital sumida en sus pensamientos. Su rostro expresaba tristeza y confusión. Sus sentimientos eran un lío, no los entendía. Todo era culpa de Sasuke. ¿Por qué tenía que regresar? Ella estaba tan bien con Naruto. Ese idiota lo arruinó todo. Pero ella era más idiota aún. Había terminado con Naruto por Sasuke. ¿Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando?

_En el pasado_, le respondió una vocecita en su interior.

Maldita voz, pero tenía razón. Cuando escuchó que Sasuke había regresado, aquellos sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo por él afloraron nuevamente. Y era por eso que había dejado a Naruto, por aquellos estúpidos sentimientos. Y lo peor de todo es que cuando besó a Sasuke, cuando lo volvió a ver, no sintió nada. _Nada_.

Todo había sido una estúpida broma de sus pasados sentimientos. No había sentido aquél sentimiento de satisfacción, de felicidad que sentía cuando besaba a Naruto. No se sentía completa. Al menos en el presente no se sentía así. Si hubiera besado a Sasuke años atrás estaba segura de que habría sentido eso, pero no había pasado así.

Y ahora estaba todo arruinado entre ella y Naruto. _Ella_ lo había arruinado todo. Quería a Naruto y solo a él. Sasuke ya no formaba parte de su vida, ella ya no lo amaba. Solo quería su amistad.

Tenía que arreglar las cosas con Naruto, pedirle perdón – de rodillas si era necesario – y decirle cómo fueron las cosas. Decirle que ella se había equivocado con sus sentimientos, que en realidad no amaba a Sasuke, que lo que sintió en ese momento lo sintió solo porque eran sentimientos que había reprimido por mucho tiempo, ya que nunca llegó a declarárselos.

Ya estaba decidido. Hablaría con Naruto y solucionaría las cosas. También se disculparía con Sasuke cuando regresara de su misión. Quería que los tres volvieran a ser como antes. Como cuando eran el equipo 7, el equipo Kakashi. Sabía que Naruto extrañaba a su mejor amigo y esperaba que las cosas entre ellos dos también se arreglaran.

Llegó al hospital y decidió que cuando terminara su turno, iría a hablar con Naruto…

Continuará…

* * *

**Listo, se acabó el cap! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó o no? Jeje quiero saberlo =P Bueno, Sasuke y Hinata ya encontraron el escondite de Akatsuki, pero fueron descubiertos! ¿Qué va a pasar? Bueno, no lo tengo muy claro todavía, pero algo pasará! jaja Sakura se dio cuenta del error que cometió, eso es algo bueno... ahora, ¿Naruto la perdonará? Ya lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos =) Sasuke no odia a Naruto y Sakura y piensa perdonarlos ¿ustedes que dicen? lo mismo pasa con Hinata... ¿Ya será tiempo de dejar atrás el pasado y perdonar, o no? ¿Qué decidirán Sasuke y Hinata? ¿Podrán escapar del escondite de Akatsuki sanos y salvos? Bueno, eso ya lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos!**

**Bueno, me voy yendo... Muchaaas gracias a los que leen y comentan la historia, espero que lo sigan haciendo! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto u.u Bueno, nos leemos en el próx cap! Se cuidan, besos, chauuuuu...**


	12. Chapter 12: Escape

**Hola! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero no tenía idea de qué y cómo escribir el capítulo u.u Pero, ahora sí, así que aca les traigo nuevo cap! mmm siento que no haya mucho SasukexHinata, pero ya lo habrá, eso se los prometo! Bueno, en este cap hay acción más que nada, o eso creo yo, pero bueno ustedes ya me dirán jaja. Creo que nunca escribí mucho de acción, por ahi en mis historias haya algún que otro toque de acción, pero creo que esta es la única historia en la que escribí tanta acción jaja espero haberlo hecho bien.**

**Bueno, los dejo leer!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12:** **Escape**

Diablos, diablos, diablos, ¡y mil veces diablos! ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué los tenían que haber encontrado? ¿Por qué?

No tenían tiempo de pelear, y mucho menos con los miembros de Akatsuki. Además, pelear contra ellos no estaba dentro de su misión. Su misión era simple y sencilla: conseguir información. Pero al parecer ahora eso cambiaría, no había otra alternativa, los habían encontrado y ya no podían esconderse. Tendrían que enfrentarse a ellos.

Ambos shinobis miraron detrás de ellos, para ver quién era el que les había hablado. Por su voz, era un hombre. Cuando lograron distinguir la silueta en la oscuridad, maldijeron.

Era Kisame. El hombre tiburón con la gran espada de Akatsuki. Bueno, si no les quedaba de otra tendrían que luchar contra él. Quisieran o no.

-Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí- dijo la ronca voz de Kisame.

Sasuke y Hinata se levantaron y se pusieron en posición de lucha.

Kisame los miró atentamente. Había reconocido a Sasuke. ¿Cómo no? Sí era el reflejo de Itachi. Rió en su interior. ¿Cómo reaccionaría el Uchiha si le dijera eso? Seguramente lo atacaría. Pero ese no era el asunto en este momento. Quería saber quién era la chica que lo acompañaba. Seguramente un ninja. Jamás la había visto, o eso creía. Mmm. Había luchado contra varios de Konoha, pero no creía haberlo hecho contra ella.

La observó fijamente y reparó en sus ojos. Lila claro, casi transparentes y parecían ciegos, pero sabía que no lo eran, lo sentía. Había visto esos ojos en algún lugar. Pensó detenidamente. ¡Ah, sí! Esos eran los ojos del clan Hyuuga. Entonces ella debía ser uno de ellos.

¿Sería fuerte? Indudablemente. Si estaban en una misión, estaba claro que la Hokage no enviaría a una novata a la guarida de Akatsuki. Mmm sería interesante pelear contra ella. ¿Quién de los dos ganaría?

Una sonrisa siniestra afloró en su rostro, y sin previo aviso sacó su espada y se lanzó al ataque.

Ambos shinobis se sorprendieron en un principio, pero luego, al ver que Kisame se acercaba aún más, saltaron hacia atrás y se defendieron.

Al haber saltado habían caído del lado donde el niño estaba siendo torturado y, por ende, habían sido totalmente descubiertos.

Los gritos, provenientes del niño, se habían detenido. Todos los miraban a ellos, pero a Kisame no le importó y continuó atacándolos y ellos continuaron defendiéndose.

-¡Vamos niños, ataquen!- les instó el hombre pez. Siguió atacándolos con su espada, principalmente a la Hyuuga.

Sasuke había notado eso. ¿Por qué atacaba más que a él a la Hyuuga? ¿Querría pelear contra ella? Bueno, pues se tendría que aguantar porque él también pelearía contra él.

Los espectadores los miraban con atención. En el rostro levemente lastimado de Hiro, se veía sorpresa. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Qué hacían allí? ¿Venían a rescatarlo, a sacarlo de allí? ¿O venían a llevárselo de allí para luego llevárselo a su propia guarida y hacer lo mismo que le estaban haciendo allí? ¿Tenían las mismas intenciones que ese grupo, Akatsuki creía que se llamaba? ¿Lo lastimarían? No quería eso, ya había sufrido bastante y todo por culpa de un poder que nunca había pedido tener.

Miró a la persona que todo ese tiempo lo había estado lastimando, todo para sacarle información sobre cómo usar su Jutsu. Jamás se lo diría. Ese poder tenía que quedarse con él, no debía ser utilizado. Nunca, nunca. No quería que nadie muriera a causa de ese Jutsu.

Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. No quería morir, el Jutsu no desaparecería si moría. Si él moría sería mucho más fácil quitarle aquél jutsu y cuando obtuvieran el jutsu, también tendrían el conocimiento sobre cómo utilizarlo.

Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas, las pocas que le quedaban, que aquellos ninjas estuvieran allí para rescatarlo.

El hombre de la máscara – no había visto su rostro, éste estaba cubierto por una máscara que solo tenía un orificio, donde se podía ver el ojo, un ojo rojo t negro – miraba atentamente la batalla. Parecía estar disfrutándola.

¿Era ese el momento para escapar? No estaba atado, pero sí muy débil. Estaba en el suelo, las manos y las rodillas sobre el suelo. Sus piernas estaban sucias y con algunas heridas al igual que sus brazos y rostro. Había sido torturado, no solamente físicamente sino que también mentalmente. Aquél hombre de la máscara le había hecho ver cosas horribles, cosas que nunc quisiera que pasaran, pero él había sido fuerte, lo más fuerte que pudo y soportó todo aquél dolor. Todo para que no le quitaran el Jutsu. No dejaría que nadie lo hiciera.

Intentó levantarse, pero le fue imposible. Escuchaba los gritos, el choque de espadas, invocaciones, golpes, todo proveniente de la batalla que se libraba frente a él.

El hombre de la máscara los seguía observando, pero cuando él intentó levantarse de nuevo, desvió su mirada hacia él y pudo ver en su único ojo visible, la ira. Lo había enfadado y sabía que las cosas ahora serían peor y no sabría si podría soportar el sufrimiento nuevamente. Estaba demasiado débil.

-¿Intentando escapar, niño?- preguntó con burla el hombre.

Tragó saliva. Éste sería su fin.

*.*.*.*

Sasuke y Hinata peleaban arduamente contra Kisame. Se había vuelto más fuerte en los últimos años, pero también ellos.

Sasuke dio un salto hacia atrás cuando la espada de Kisame casi lo rozaba y realizó los sellos para la invocación del Jutsu de su clan:

-¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!- gritó y una gran bola de fuego se formó y salió disparada hacia Kisame, que logró esquivarla, pero el Jutsu había podido alcanzarlo en el hombro izquierdo.

Se escuchó susurrar a Kisame un "Diablos", pero aquél roce no le impidió continuar peleando y atacando con su espada.

La pelea había continuado de aquella durante varios minutos, cuando Sasuke decidió desenfundar su espada y luchar con ella. Arrasó contra Kisame con la espada alzada. No perdería esa batalla. Uchiha Sasuke no perdía.

Su espada colisionó con la del Akatsuki y allí se mantuvieron, intentando derribar al oponente. Se escuchaba el ruido estrepitoso de las afiladas espadas al chocar. El chakra de cada uno fluía por sus respectivas espadas. Segundos después se separaron.

Hinata al ver que se separaban, entendió que era su turno de atacar.

Con su Byakugan activado, se lanzó al ataque. Atacaría todos los puntos de chakra posibles de Kisame, eso les daría tiempo y ventaja sobre él. Kisame poseía una gran cantidad de chakra, nunca había visto tanto chakra junto, así que sería difícil cerrar todos sus puntos, le llevaría tiempo. También tenían que recordar que aún tenían que salvar al niño. Pero por ahora tenían que encargarse del Akatsuki que los atacaba.

Sus manos en posición golpearon el hombro izquierdo de Kisame y allí cerró dos puntos del chakra, cerrando la circulación de éste por su hombro. Intentó asestarle un golpe en el brazo, pero él había logrado bloquearla con su espada.

Él blandió su espada contra ella y Hinata apenas pudo evadirla. Había logrado alcanzarla en su brazo, y era un tanto doloroso. Maldijo en voz baja.

Sasuke arremetió contra él, luego de ver que había logrado herir a la Hyuuga, aunque solo fuera un poco.

No sabía por qué, pero cuando hizo eso, lo enfureció. Se sintió temblar de rabia. No podía soportar que hayan herido a Hinata y no sabía por qué pensaba así. ¿Sería esa estúpida atracción actuando? Bueno, pues la maldecía en aquél momento. Justo en medio de una batalla se venía a sentir así. Ese no era el momento.

Su espada ésta vez logró alcanzar el pecho de su oponente y le hizo un tajo en forma diagonal y por el cual brotaba sangre, aunque no tanto como él hubiese querido.

Echó un muy breve vistazo hacia atrás y vio que Hinata corría hacia ellos, intentando atacar a Kisame. Él la siguió.

Entre los dos lo atacaron, pero él logró defenderse muy bien a pesar de estar herido. Era un fuerte oponente.

-¿Intentando escapar, niño?- escucharon una voz masculina por detrás de ellos hablar.

¡Hiro! Pensaron ambos shinobis, pero no detuvieron su ataque. Estaba en problemas. Tenían que ayudarlo.

Sasuke y Hinata se miraron. El pelinegro le dijo:

-Yo iré a ayudarlo, tú pelea contra él- le dijo. Ella asintió con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba recibir órdenes del Uchiha, pero ese no era momento para que ellos dos pelearan por algo así. Se centró en su oponente y continuó atacándolo, intentando cerrar tantos puntos de chakra como le fuera posible. Ya había logrado cerrar los puntos de su hombro y algunos de su pierna derecha, pero no era suficiente, él seguía luchando como si nada.

Empleó sus manos y patadas para atacarlo. Atacó sus órganos internos, lo vio escupir sangre. Él arremetió contra ella y ésta vez logró asestarle a su pierna. Le dolía, pero no podía detenerse. Él no dudaría en atacarla si lo hacía.

Intentaría quitarle la espada, aunque solo fuera por unos momentos.

Siguió atacándolo y luego de unos minutos logró lanzar su espada lejos y aprovechó ese momento para realizar su jutsu. Él se encontraba dentro de su círculo de adivinación, así que funcionaría:

-¡Hakke Sanjūni Shō!- gritó y un círculo apareció y ellos estaban dentro. Kisame no entendía lo que pasaba, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que sintió que golpes eran asestados a su cuerpo. Sintió su chakra disminuir notablemente, pero al poseer tanta cantidad de chakra – además de que su espada, al alcanzar a su oponente, le quitaba chakra y se lo transmitía a él – aún podía mantenerse de pie y seguir luchando.

Hinata estaba cansada. Aquél tipo de jutsu agotaba su chakra, pero aún podía seguir peleando. No se detendría.

Kisame volvía a tener su espada y volvía a arremeter contra ella, volviendo a golpearla en el estómago y robándole así parte de su chakra.

Hinata pudo sentir eso. Así que esa era la habilidad de su espada. No cortaba, pero robaba el chakra de sus oponentes y se los transfería a su portador. Tenía que ser cuidadosa. No se podía permitir perder más chakra.

Tenía que acabar con aquello pronto, sino perdería.

Recibió otro golpe por parte de Kisame, ésta vez en el hombro y perdió más chakra. Si seguía así, moriría.

Estaba decidido. Utilizaría la técnica que había aprendido hacía dos años y que Neji-niisan le había ayudado a perfeccionar. Era una técnica que los del Soke tenían que saber utilizar – Neji era la excepción, él era del Boke y podía hacerlo. Era una técnica que de niña no había podido perfeccionar, sin importar cuánto practicara. Eso era porque antes era débil, pero luego de lo sucedido con Naruto se volvió fuerte y había dedicado su tiempo a practicar aquella técnica hasta que la perfeccionó.

Pero primero, necesitaba tener a Kisame nuevamente dentro de su círculo de adivinación y solo lo lograría si dejaba que él se acercara para atacarla o si ella se acercaba. Eligió la segunda opción.

El ataque no lo mataría, pero lo dejaría inmovilizado por algún tiempo y les daría tiempo de salvar al niño y escapar. No importaba cuánto chakra tuviera, ésta técnica no fallaría.

Corrió hacia él y le asestó un golpe, cerca del corazón, cerrando otro punto del flujo de chakra. Kisame escupió sangre, pero se recuperó en seguida.

Hinata no le dio tiempo a nada. Ya lo tenía dentro de su círculo y no desaprovecharía ésta oportunidad. Su chakra disminuía y no sabía si aguantaría más.

-¡Hakke Rokujūyonshō!- y volvió a repetir el proceso anterior, solamente que ésta vez recibiría 64 golpes y no 32 como anteriormente, y con éste ataque lo dejaría inmovilizado.

Kisame sintió su chakra drenarse. Cada vez tenía menos chakra y sentía que su cuerpo se debilitaba y que no podía sostener su espada. Diablos, había perdido contra la Hyuuga. Pero había sido una muy buena oponente y una buena batalla. Sabía que no moriría. Obtendría su venganza.

Cayó en el suelo y no pudo levantarse. Poco chakra le quedaba y sus órganos internos estaban casi todos destruidos. Pero se recuperaría y le exigiría a la Hyuuga la revancha.

Hinata cayó de rodillas al suelo. Su respiración entrecortada, su cuerpo lastimado y su chakra casi nulo. Necesitaba descansar, sino no se recuperaría.

Miró hacia donde estaba Sasuke. Su batalla aún continuaba, pero parecía estar llegando a su fin.

*.*.*.*

-¡Chidori Eisō!- gritó Sasuke. Y una gran laza conformada con su chakra apareció frente a él y no dudó un segundo para usarla contra Madara.

Cuando había ido a rescatar al niño, se dio cuenta de que quien lo había estado torturando era nada menos que Uchiha Madara y eso encendió aún más su furia y lo atacó directamente, sin previo aviso, pero hasta el momento Madara había logrado defenderse. Estaba herido, pero no tanto como para quedar inconsciente o muerto.

Sasuke estaba en el mismo estado. Con un par de heridas aquí y allí, pero nada de gravedad.

Madara, a duras penas había logrado esquivar el Chidori Eisō de Sasuke. Éste le había alcanzado el hombro y lo había herido profundamente. Pero eso no lo detuvo. Continuó peleando con ahínco. Él también era un Uchiha, y a los Uchiha no les gustaba perder.

Le lanzó uno de sus ataques, que logró alcanzar a Sasuke, pero solamente lo hirió superficialmente, nada serio.

Había intentado utilizar Genjutsu en él, pero no había funcionado. Sasuke también lo había intentado, pero igualmente falló en el intento.

-¡Chidori Senbon!- gritó y miles de agujas de chakra se lanzaron contra Madara.

Ésta vez Madara no pudo evitarlo y las agujas le provocaron varias heridas, pero aún así no se rendiría. No dejaría que Sasuke se llevara al niño. Ese niño era muy importante para su proyecto y no lo dejaría ir y si por algún motivo, Sasuke lograra llevárselo, lo recuperaría costara lo que costase. El futuro de su proyecto dependía del niño.

Hablando del niño. Había desaparecido. Al parecer logró esconderse lejos de ellos, lejos del campo de batalla. Miró más allá y vio la pelea entre Kisame y la chica. No sabía quién era, pero por sus ojos suponía que era parte del Clan Hyuuga. Era una chica poderosa. Estaba seguro de que lograría derrotar a Kisame. Le gustaría alguna vez pelear contra ella. Claramente sería una batalla muy entretenida e interesante.

Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso. Se tenía que concentrar en el menor de los Uchiha. En los últimos años se había vuelto muy poderoso el hermano menor de Itachi.

Se levantó con dificultad del suelo y tosió sangre. Tenía muchas heridas y sangraba por todas partes.

Sasuke evitaba mirar su Sharingan, no quería que se activara el Amaterasu. Por lo menos, no por el momento.

Echo una ojeada a la Hyuuga. Estaba asestando varios golpes a Kisame. Estaba mal herida y casi sin chakra, pero aquello ya era una batalla ganada.

_Bien, así una vez termine con él, podemos largarnos de aquí_, pensó.

Pero antes tenían que buscar al niño, quien al parecer había reunido las fuerzas necesarias para alejarse de allí y esconderse. _Bien por él_, pensó. No quería tener que cargar con un cadáver.

Centró nuevamente su atención en Madara, siempre evitando mirar directamente su Sharingan. Estaba malherido y su chakra estaba disminuyendo, pero aún así estaba dispuesto a continuar con la batalla.

¿Era ese el momento de usar el Amaterasu? Si lo hacía, no lo haría hasta que el otro Uchiha muriera. No. No lo quería matar. Al menos no aún. Quería tener una batalla propia con él. Había notado que cuando comenzó su batalla, su chakra no estaba al cien por ciento. Había disminuido. Eso podría ser porque había estado usando por mucho tiempo su Sharingan y usando Genjutsu contra Hiro.

Madara no estaba luchando al cien por ciento, con todas sus fuerzas y capacidades. Por eso no le había costado tanto dejarlo en ese estado. Estaba seguro de que si hubiera estado totalmente bien, no habría sido tan fácil herirlo de aquella manera.

Pero ahora necesitaba herirlo de tal manera que no pudiera levantarse y así poder escapar. Usaría el Amaterasu en él solo para herirlo, no matarlo.

Sin esperar más, su mirada encontró la mirada de Madara, encontró su Sharingan y en ese momento el Amaterasu se activó y se centró en su objetivo: Madara.

Segundos después, éste estaba envuelto en unas llamas negras, que lo devoraban. No gritaba. Lanzaba carcajadas. Parecía haberse vuelto loco.

Madara sabía que no lo mataría. Se notaba en su mirada.

Solo lo heriría y eso le causaba gracia. Uchiha Sasuke era un idiota. ¿Perder tal oportunidad de matarlo? Tenía que ser un idiota para hacerlo. Sabía que Sasuke había notado su falta de chakra al principio de la batalla y que quería pelear con él con todo su poder.

Sintió las llamas en su espalda, quemándolo. Sentía dolor, pero no estaba dispuesto a mostrar debilidad. Ya no podía sostenerse en pie. Las llamas habían alcanzado sus piernas y las quemaba con su fuego negro.

Su cuerpo se desplomó sobre el suelo. Estaba casi inconsciente.

Sasuke lo sabía. Y segundos después detuvo el Amaterasu y las llamas desaparecieron dejando al descubierto el cuerpo quemado de Madara. Esas quemaduras se curarían, pero las marcas quedarían. Las posibilidades de que la piel se regenerara eran bajas.

-Nos volveremos a encontrar y tendremos una batalla propia, tal y como debe ser- fue lo último que le dijo a Madara antes de ir con Hinata.

*.*.*.*

Hinata juntó fuerzas para levantarse y buscar a Hiro. Su Byakugan aún estaba activado, así que no fue difícil encontrar su chakra y por lo tanto encontrar al niño.

Estaba escondido detrás de una gran roca, lejos del campo de batalla en el que se encontraba el Uchiha.

Se acercó con paso lento a él. El niño tenía las rodillas al pecho y su rostro escondido entre sus brazos, y estaba temblando. Intentó ser cuidadosa. Seguramente Hiro estaba asustado y no confiaría en ella.

Cuando Hiro escuchó pasos, levantó su mirada y vio a una chica de cabello negro azulado, herida. Se acercaba a él. El temor lo inundó e intentó alejarse, pero la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

-Espera, no voy a herirte- le dijo con voz débil.

Hiro la miró y volvió a su lugar.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Soy Hyuuga Hinata, ninja de Konoha, y mi compañero y yo estamos aquí para salvarte y llevarte lejos de aquí- le respondió con tono tranquilizador. Se arrodilló junto al niño. Estaba herido. Podía curar ese tipo de heridas, pero si se trataba de heridas internas no podría hacerlo.

-¿No me lastimarás?- preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Hiro la miraba con ojos desconfiados. ¿Tenia que confiar en lo que decía? ¿Cómo lo había encontrado?

-¿Cómo me han encontrado?- preguntó Hiro. Nadie sabía dónde estaba, ¿cómo pudieron ellos saberlo?

-Tu abuelo nos contó que Akatsuki te había llevado con ellos y nos dijo por dónde se fueron, y después de allí solamente tuvimos que seguir los pocos rastros que dejaron atrás- le explicó brevemente.

-¿Mi abuelo?- preguntó Hiro incrédulo. Si su abuelo confiaba en ellos, entonces él también lo haría.

-Sí, nuestra misión era buscar la guarida de Akatsuki y los rastros nos llevaron hasta tu aldea y allí conocimos a tu abuelo- le respondió.

-¿Está bien él?- preguntó preocupado. Akatsuki había arrasado con su aldea. Varias personas habían muerto y había pensado que su abuelo también, pero era una alegría saber que no era así. Se sentía muy aliviado y feliz por ello.

-Sí, pero está muy preocupado por ti- le contestó.

Hiro bajó la cabeza. Por su culpa ahora su abuelo estaba muy preocupado por él, la aldea había sido destruida y se habían perdido muchas vidas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas nuevamente. Todo había sido su culpa. Si no tuviera ese Jutsu dentro de él nada de eso habría pasado y todos en su aldea estarían bien y no habría sufrimiento.

Más lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-Es mi culpa que todo esto pasara- sollozó el niño y en un segundo estaba en los brazos de Hinata.

Esto la había tomado por sorpresa. El niño acababa de abrazarla y lloraba como nunca. Sentía una gran culpa dentro de él y parecía no poder aliviarlo. Pero no era culpa del niño. Él no había pedido nacer portando ese Jutsu, era cosa del destino.

Con cuidado y dubitativamente, rodeó con sus brazos al niño. Era tan pequeño y ya tenía que estar pasando por cosas así. Era injusto.

-No es tu culpa, nada de esto es tu culpa- le susurró-. Tu aldea no te culpa de nada, tu abuelo no te culpa, nadie lo hace, así quenada de esto es tu culpa, es algo que simplemente tenía que pasar, no podías evitarlo, así que deja de decir que es culpa tuya- siguió susurrándole. Hiro comenzaba a calmarse-. Nosotros te ayudaremos, para eso estamos, nos desharemos de Akatsuki y ya no podrán lastimar a nadie nunca más- finalizó.

Hiro levantó su mirada y se encontró con la de Hinata.

-¿En serio?- preguntó. Ella tan solo asintió con la cabeza y una muy pequeña sonrisa afloró en su rostro. Hiro sonrió débilmente.

-Ya es hora de irnos- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos miraron hacia atrás para encontrarse con un Uchiha cansado y herido. Hinata asintió. Hiro lo miró con curiosidad,

-¿Quién ese él?- le preguntó a Hinata.

-Mi compañero, Uchiha Sasuke- le respondió. Ambos se levantaron y se acercaron a él.

-Tenemos que irnos- anunció Sasuke nuevamente.

-Sí, vámonos de aquí- dijo. Se acercó a Hiro para llevarlo en su espalda. Tendrían que escalar el acantilado para salir de allí y Hiro no podría por su cuenta.

Sasuke notó esto y la detuvo. Ella no podía cargarlo, estaba demasiado débil. Con suerte podría subir el acantilado por su cuenta propia. No podía hacerlo con el niño a cuestas.

Frunció el entrecejo. Mierda, estaba preocupado por ella. Tenía que deshacerse de aquella atracción. No le gustaba para nada las cosas que ella le hacía sentir. No quería volver a sentirlas. La última vez que le había pasado eso, era con Sakura, pero él la había amado a ella, y se negaba a creer, siquiera a pensar, que podría sentir algo parecido por la Hyuuga.

-Yo lo cargaré, estás más débil que yo- le dijo.

Hinata frunció el ceño, pero igualmente aceptó. No le gustaba aceptar que Sasuke tenía razón, pero si no lo hacía no saldrían nunca más de allí. Ella no podría subir el acantilado con Hiro en su espalda, pero Sasuke sí. Le gustase o no.

De esa manera, los tres abandonaron la cueva que era la guarida de Akatsuki.

Continuará…

* * *

**Bueno... ¿les gustó o no? ¿Estuvo bien escrito? Jeje es la primera vez que escribo tanta acción, así que no sé si lo escribí muy bien... Bueno, por fin lograron escapar de Akatsuki y pudieron salvar a Hiro! ahora ¿qué pasará? ¿Podrán regresar sanos y salvos de la misión? ¿Podrán proteger a Hiro? ¿podrán acepta de una buena vez por todas sus sentimientos hacia el otro? xD Bueno... esto se sabrá en los próximos caps!**

**Mmm ahora estoy con millones de cosas para el colegio, especialmente eso del micro emprendimiento que tenemos que armar... se creen que somos empresarios y no lo somos! u¬¬ No quiero tener nuuunca una empresa, es una molestia, muchas cosas complicadas, muchos números, muchos documentos, mucho TODO! Eso del micro emprendimiento me está quitando mucho tiempo, así que no sé si voy a poder poner muy pronto el próximo cap u.u Lo bueno, es que este cap me salió bastante largo =P espero que hayan quedado satisfechos =)**

**Bueno, muuuuchas gracias por los reviews! que bueno que les esté gustando hasta ahora la historia, espero que siga siendo así jaja. Espero que dejen sus comentarios para este cap en un review! nos leemos en el próximo cap! Se cuidan, chauuuuuu...**


	13. Chapter 13: Locura

**Holaa! Bueno, aca les traigo nuevo cap, espero que les guste! Siento si tardé mucho en subirlo, pero con todo el tema de microemprendimiento de mi escuela no tuve tiempo... pero ahora por fin se terminó, wiii! :D jaja Bueno, nop los molesto más y los dejo leer. Que disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13:**** Locura**

Cuando regresaron nuevamente al bosque, el cielo había comenzado a oscurecerse. El día se convertía en noche, lo que quería decir que tendrían que acampar.

No podían continuar de noche en las condiciones en las que se encontraban, pero tampoco podían pasar la noche junto al acantilado donde se encontraba el escondite de Akatsuki. Quién sabe lo que les podría pasar mientras descansaban. El resto de los integrantes de Akatsuki podrían regresar y encontrarlos allí, dormidos, heridos, con el niño y aprovechar la situación para matarlos y llevarse de regreso a Hiro. O Kisame o Tobi podrían despertar e ir en su busca.

Así que teniendo esas opciones en mente, ambos ninjas decidieron buscar algún lugar alejado del acantilado donde dormir.

-Yo llevaré al niño- anunció Hinata. Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido, con Hiro en su espalda.

-No- respondió simplemente y comenzó a caminar.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos. ¿Acaso la creía tan débil como para no poder cargar al niño? ¿Quién se creía que era ese Uchiha? Si ella decía que cargaría al niño, lo haría, y no había Uchiha que pudiera impedírselo.

-Uchiha, detente- le dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que él pudiera escucharla. Su voz sonaba enfadada.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y la miró con indiferencia. ¿Creía que lo asustaría? Bueno, estaba muy equivocada. Un Uchiha no se asustaba con cosas así. Esperen, los Uchiha no se asustaban con _nada_. Una sonrisa marca Uchiha apareció en su rostro, lo que pareció enfadar aún más a Hinata.

¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

-¿Qué quieres Hyuuga?- preguntó aún con la sonrisa presente en su rostro. ¡Ahh, molestar a Hyuuga era muy fácil y divertido! Lo haría más seguido.

-Dije que yo llevaré a Hiro- le repitió.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja. Ya la había oído antes y pensó que estaba loca, y aún lo seguía pensando. ¿Acaso no veía en las condiciones en las que se encontraba? Tenía heridas tanto externas como internas. No podía realizar ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Primero, tenía que recuperarse y para eso tendrían que esperar a que llegaran a Konoha y así la atendieran en el Hospital o esperar a que encontraran un lugar donde dormir e intentar curarse al menos las heridas externas.

-Estás demasiado herida para eso- le respondió simplemente. Ésta vez su sonrisa había desaparecido y su semblante se había vuelto serio. No sabía por qué – o tal vez sí y no quería admitirlo – pero se preocupaba por Hyuuga y aunque eso le molestaba, en este momento no podía pasar por alto sus heridas.

-Tú también estás herido- replicó ella.

-No tanto como tú- fue su contrarréplica y se dio vuelta dando fin a la discusión.

Si comenzaban a discutir en ese momento no encontrarían nunca un lugar donde pasar la noche y además Hiro estaba despierto y no quería que el niño presenciara la discusión.

-¡Uchiha!- le gritó Hinata, pero él la ignoró. Solo de aquella forma lo seguiría, aunque después tendría que sufrir las consecuencias por ello.

Aquél pensamiento hizo aparecer una mueca en su rostro.

Una Hyuuga enfadada no era nada bueno.

.*.*.*.

Dos horas pasaron antes de asentarse en una zona del bosque. Los árboles allí eran más frondosos y una laguna se encontraba cerca, así que si tenían sed podrían ir hasta allí sin alejarse mucho y perderse.

-Iré a buscar leña para el fuego- anunció Hinata y se fue.

Necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba pensar.

La noche reinaba sobre el bosque, los búhos ululaban, los grillos cantaban.

¿Por qué se sentía tan impotente? ¿Y más cuando estaba cerca del Uchiha? No entendía lo que le pasaba, lo que sentía.

¿Por qué no siguió discutiendo con él antes? Ella había dicho que ella llevaría a Hiro y lo tendría que haber hecho, pero no lo hizo. El Uchiha se alejó de ella y ella simplemente se rindió, dejó de luchar, de discutir. ¿Por qué? Por el niño, se decía ella. No quería que presenciara sus peleas, además ya estaba oscureciendo y no podían retrasarse más tiempo.

Eso era lo que ella e repetía una y otra vez, pero en el fondo sabía que no era solo por eso. Había otro motivo. Un motivo oculto. Un motivo que no lograba descifrar, entender. ¿Cuál era? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido de aquella manera?

_Desde Naruto_, le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

¡No! Se negaba a creer eso. Cuando estaba con Naruto y se sentía de aquella forma, era porque lo amaba, pero no de ninguna manera amaba ella al menor de los Uchiha. Tendría que estar loca para enamorarse de alguien como él.

Además, ella había decidió hace mucho tiempo no volver a enamorarse. El amor solo traía sufrimiento y ella no quería volver a sufrir. No quería que la volvieran a engañar, que le rompieran el corazón nuevamente.

Sabía que en el fondo ya había perdonado a Naruto, pues el amor era así. Naruto había encontrado a otra persona a la que amaba más que a ella y ella no podía detener eso, no podía detener al amor por más que se esforzara por hacerlo.

Al menos, no podía detener a Naruto de amar a alguien más, pero sí podía detenerse a ella misma de amar a otra persona. Tal vez no para siempre, pues una vez que el amor llega, el amor fuerte y verdadero, es difícil echarlo del corazón. A ella le costó más de dos años de deshacerse de aquél amor. Por eso creía que el amor traía sufrimiento. También creía que traía felicidad. Ella misma lo había sentido cuando estaba con Naruto. Pero el sufrimiento superaba a la felicidad. La felicidad no te hería, el sufrimiento sí. La felicidad y el sufrimiento venían juntos al momento de amar. Es por eso que si te enamoras, amas a alguien, debes atenerte a las consecuencias.

Pero, ahora no sabía cómo se sentía. Se negaba a pensar que amaba al Uchiha. Era imposible. Ella no quería.

No quería volver a experimentar aquél sentimiento de dolor, sufrimiento a causa de una equivocación suya. No podía volver a caer en la trampa del amor.

Sabía que el amor no siempre significaba dolor, pero para ella, en su vida sí.

Pero no sabía por qué, pero había algo en su interior que intentaba hacerle cambiar de opinión. Sentía como si alguien le susurrara que no perdía nada con intentarlo, que nada peor de lo que le había pasado podía sucederle. ¿Debía darle otra oportunidad al amor? ¿Quería recibir ella nuevamente al amor en su vida, su corazón?

_Sí,_ le decía una parte de ella, pero otra le decía que _No_ que no debía arriesgarse. ¿Es que acaso quería salir herida de nuevo? ¿Quería sufrir? Su respuesta para eso era no. Pero ¿de verdad sufriría nuevamente? ¿Cómo podía saber eso? Hasta ese momento, solo había estado escuchando su parte lógica, su mente. ¿Era ese el momento de escuchar al corazón?

Una vez lo había hecho y había terminado hecho un mar de lágrimas y su vida había cambiado. No quería cometer el mismo error, pero no podía negar que extrañaba aquella calidez que uno sentía al estar con la persona que amaba, sentir un par de brazos rodeándola, protegiéndola, amándola. ¿Podía renunciar a eso?

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, muy en el fondo no quería renunciar a ese sentimiento. Era su estúpida lógica la que la hacía dudar.

Tal vez era momento de dejar de escuchar por un momento a esa parte lógica y seguir a su corazón.

En ese momento su corazón le decía que diera otra oportunidad al amor, que no tenía nada que perder. Así que ¿por qué no?

Estaba decidido. Aquél sentimiento tendría una segunda oportunidad, pero eso no quería decir que lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos y que en ese momento iría y se lanzaría encima del Uchiha y profesaría su amor. Bueno, todavía no era exactamente amor. No lo conocía lo suficiente. Pero sí lo quería, le atraía, quería estar entre sus brazos y sabía que ese _querer_ podía transformarse en _amor_. Tal vez no ahora, tal vez no mañana, pero sí algún día, y ella estaría dispuesta a recibirlo.

Pero antes, debía asegurarse de que el Uchiha sentía algo por ella. Sabía que se sentía atraído por ella. No era ciega, pero no estaría dispuesta a entregarse a él cuando él solamente la quería para una noche o para algo insignificante.

_¡Agh!_ Aquél no era momento para estar pensando en aquellas cosas. Tenía una misión que acabar. Tenía que regresar a Konoha y darle la información que pudieron obtener a la Hokage. Tenían que hablarle sobre Hiro a la Hokage y lo que Akatsuki tenía planeado hacer con él.

Y tenía que llevar leña para el fuego.

_Diablos_; se había olvidado completamente de eso.

.*.*.*.

Sasuke y Hiro se encontraban buscando algunas vallas y frutas en el bosque para cenar. Sasuke ya había traído un par de pescados para la cena, pero eran demasiados pequeños como para llevar los estómagos de los 3, así que comenzaron a buscar en los árboles algún fruto comestible.

No habían tardado mucho en buscar los suficientes y pronto ambos se encontraban sentados en dos troncos diferentes, hundidos en un profundo silencio.

El niño miraba de reojo a Sasuke. El Uchiha lo intimidaba con su mirada negra e intensa. ¿En verdad podía confiar en ellos? Tal vez sí. Después de todo lo habían salvado de ese grupo malvado de personas. Alguien que hiciera eso no podía ser mala ¿no? Confiaría en ellos.

Otros cinco minutos pasaron en silencio.

Sasuke se estaba irritando. ¿Tanto tardaba la chica Hyuuga en conseguir un par de leñas para la fogata? ¿Qué la había retrasado tanto?

Estaba herida, sí. Pero sabía que ella no era ninguna debilucha. Ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos y ella aún no aparecía. Sin importar cuan herida estuviera, buscar y traer leña no le podría haber tomado más de diez minutos.

¿Y si tenía alguna herida grave que nadie había visto y se había desmayado? ¿Y si la habían atacado y debido a su estado no pudo defenderse y se la llevaron? O peor, ¿la mataron? Sacudió la cabeza. No, imposible. Estábamos hablando de Hyuuga aquí. Ella no se dejaría matar ni llevar tan fácilmente. Pero eso no justificaba su tardanza.

Suspiró.

Tendría que ir a buscarla.

Miró al niño y cuando éste lo miró tragó saliva nerviosamente. ¿El niño le temía? ¡Pero si lo había salvado! Volvió a soltar otro suspiro.

Se levantó tranquilamente y le dijo a Hiro:

-Ya regreso, iré en busca de Hyuuga, ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí- le advirtió. Hiro asintió enérgicamente. No estaba dispuesto a desobedecer al Uchiha y luego conocer las consecuencias.

Se adentró en el bosque, pensando en Hinata. ¿Y qué pasaba si se equivocaba y _sí_ le había pasado algo a la Hyuuga? Seguro mataría al bastardo que le hubiera hecho daño.

Sí, se preocupaba por ella. Había decidido que dejaría de negar el hecho de que sentía algo más que una simple atracción hacia ella. Aunque aún no estaba preparado para decidir si se trataba de amor o no. Pero haber aceptado que sentía algo más profundo por ella que solo atracción era un gran paso ¿no?

Continuó caminando hasta que la encontró cerca del lago, recogiendo leña para el fuego, aunque podía notar por la escasa cantidad que había recogido que solo había empezado hace unos minutos. ¿La razón? No la sabía, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

-Hyuuga- llamó su atención y ella se giró hacia él, mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

-¿Qué qué hago aquí? Hace más de veinte minutos que has venido y aún no regresas- le replicó el Uchiha con impaciencia. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso? ¿No se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado? ¿Qué había estado haciendo?

-¿Preocupado?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa ladina. Le gustaba molestar al Uchiha. Además aquella era una buena forma de saber si él sentía algo por ella.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido. Aquella pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.

¿Preocupado? ¿Él por ella? Sí, claro.

…

Bueno, tal vez sí estaba preocupado, pero no se lo diría. Vamos, el orgullo Uchiha era demasiado difícil de superar.

_Tu orgullo no te impidió admitir tus sentimientos por Sakura_ una voz interna le dijo.

¡Pero eso era totalmente diferente! A Sakura la había amado y por eso su orgullo le había importado un comino, pero con Hyuuga era diferente. Le atraía, sí. Le gustaba, sí. Pero _no_ la amaba.

_Hmp, si claro_ le respondió la estúpida vocecita en su mente.

Seguramente se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Amar a Hyuuga? ¿En tan poco tiempo? Y no solo eso, ¡también escuchaba voces en su cabeza! Eso tenía que ser una señal de locura.

Agh, ya era suficiente. No pensaría más en ello. Además, no cometería el mismo error que con Sakura. Estaba seguro de que Hyuuga no sentía nada por él, así que no se arriesgaría a amar, gustar o lo que fuera a alguien que no lo correspondía.

Por más que no lo haya demostrado, que Sakura no lo amara le había dolido mucho. Había sentido su corazón romperse en miles de pedazo. Estar en aquella misión era algo bueno, así no tenía que encararla. No podría soportarlo. Se hundiría aún más.

Pero ahora podía sentir que si la veía, no le pasaría eso. Ya había olvidado, dejado a un lado el amor que sintió alguna vez por Sakura. Eso lo admitía. Pero ¿estaba preparado para entregar su corazón nuevamente? No lo creía. Y mucho menos a alguien que no sentía nada por él.

-Tomaré tu silencio como un sí- dijo burlona Hinata.

Ese comentario hizo que Sasuke volviera a la realidad.

-¡Claro que no!- respondió él en un grito.

-Has tardado mucho en responder Uchiha- le dijo sonriendo-. Eso ha de significar algo.

-Hmp- fue su única respuesta y desvió su mirada de la de ella. No tenía respuesta a eso. Le habría dicho que no era verdad, pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo. No quería seguir engañándose. Eso era lo que sentía en el fondo de su corazón.

_Esto es una locura _pensó para sus adentros. No podía creer una cosa así. Ya no soportaba aquellos pensamientos confusos. ¿Amaba o no a Hinata? ¿Cómo podía averiguarlo?

La miró fijamente.

Ella había desviado su atención hacia él y ahora se encontraba buscando más leña para el fuego.

¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de descubrirlo?

Un minuto pasó hasta que consiguió su respuesta.

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que debía hacer.

Dio un salto y en menos de dos segundos la tenía acorralada contra un árbol.

Haría esto. Todo por el bien de su sanidad.

Hinata la miró sorprendida.

Él tenía las manos de ella sobre su cabeza y las sujetaba firmemente con las suya. No la dejaría escapar. No hasta que averiguara qué rayos sentía por ella.

Y entonces lo hizo. Hizo lo que debía hacer para conseguir su respuesta.

_La besó_. Y ella abrió sus ojos de par en par sorprendida.

_Definitivamente esto es una locura_ fue lo último que pensó antes de concentrarse en besarla.

Continuará…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gustó? Espero que siii :D Jaja Bueno... muuuuchas gracias por los reviews, me encanta que me digan qué les pareció el cap xD Y tm,b q me diganm si tengo algún error, así puedo mejorarlo! Bueno, espero que la partye final les haya gustado :D**

**Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Dejen sus opiniones en un review, se los agradeceré muuucho! Nos leemos en el prox cap, se cuidan, besos, chauuu...**


	14. Chapter 14: Debilidad

**Holaaaa! Siento muuucho haber tardado tanto en traerles el nuevo cap, pero bueno... estuve con muchas cosas y mucho tiempo no me quedaba para escribir... pero bueno, aca les traigo el nuevo cap! espero que les gusteee... Los dejo leer :D**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14:**** Debilidad**

Al comienzo se trató de un beso lento, tierno.

Sasuke tomó su rostro entre sus manos y Hinata apoyó las suyas sobre su pecho. Ninguno de los dos quería detenerse, aunque sabían que debían hacerlo, pero se les hacía imposible. Era un beso adictivo.

Sasuke se apretó más contra ella, obligándola a retroceder hasta que su espalda tocó el tronco del árbol. Una de sus manos abandonó el rostro de Hinata y se dirigió a su nuca y así profundizó el beso.

Su lengua entro en la cavidad de ella y la saboreó hasta que encontró su lengua. Se enredaron, danzaron, lucharon por el control. El beso estaba cargado de sentimientos, deseo, frustración, odio, temor… amor.

Las manos de Hinata rodearon el cuello de Sasuke y se apoyó más contra él. El espacio entre ellos era inexistente. Ella enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos de Sasuke y soltó un suspiro. Sasuke profundizó más el beso. No podía detenerse. No _quería_ detenerse.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había besado a una persona de aquella manera. Mucho tiempo desde que se había sentido de aquella forma. Él siempre creyó que luego de Sakura, nunca se sentiría así. No creyó que volvería a tener las mismas sensaciones de antaño.

Lo mismo sucedía con Hinata. Ella pensó que Naruto sería el único – y último – hombre al que amaría, al que dejaría besarla así. La única persona que la haría sentirse… llena. Pero al parecer no era así. Había encontrado a alguien que le hacían sentir lo mismo, pero con mayor intensidad.

Tenía que admitirlo. Ambos tenían que admitirlo. Se amaban y no podían cambiar eso, ya era demasiado tarde. Los sentimientos entre ellos habían crecido hasta convertirse en amor. Pero aunque ya lo hayan admitido, se sentían incapaces de decírselo el uno al otro. No querían repetir lo mismo. No querían tropezar con la misma piedra por segunda vez.

La falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse. Ambos estaban agitados y sudor recorría sus frentes,

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos por varios segundos. Ambos sin creer lo que había acabado de suceder. ¿Qué harían luego de besarse de aquella forma? ¿Sonreír, olvidar todo, tomarse de las manos, vivir felices y comer perdices? No, eso no podía ser así. No era tan fácil.

Más segundos pasaron.

Hinata fue la primera en reaccionar. Su rostro se mostraba tranquilo, aunque rojo por el intensidad del beso.

-Tenemos que volver, Hiro aún está allí esperándonos- le recordó Hinata mientras se separaba de él, tomaba las ramas que había cortado y empezaba a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaba Hiro.

Sasuke asintió y la siguió, su rostro inexpresivo, pero dentro de él sus pensamientos eran un total caos.

¿Por qué la besó? ¿Por qué ese beso lo había hecho sentir así? ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de volver a besarla? ¿Por qué no quería dejarla ir? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? Ya tenía la respuesta. Sentía que la tenía desde hacía tiempos, desde que comenzaron la misión, pero nunca se sintió capaz de admitirlo.

_La amaba._

Sí la amaba tanto o más como la había amado a Sakura, peor no entendía en qué momento comenzó a amarla. Sí, la conocía desde que eran pequeños, pero antes nunca le había prestado atención, nunca le había parecido interesante. Una niña inocente, tranquila, locamente enamorada de su mejor amigo. Totalmente no era su estilo.

Pero ahora había cambiado. Había dado un giro de 360º.

Era más madura, seria, fría, fuerte. No era la misma debilucha de antes. Ahora era capaz de defenderse a sí misma, no necesitaba que la protegieran, ella podía hacerlo por su propia cuenta.

Tenía que admitir que tenía un cierto parecido a él. ¿Será por eso que le atraía? Ese era más de su tipo. Y había notado eso al principio de la misión, pero nunca quiso reconocerlo hasta ahora.

Listo, ya lo había admitido. ¿Y ahora qué? No podía simplemente ir, besarla, decirle lo que sentía y pedirle que se quedara con él y olvidara por completo a Naruto. No. No era tan sencillo.

Tal vez con el tiempo podría decírselo.

Hinata se encontraba pensando lo mismo.

Había admitido finalmente que no solo le atraía el Uchiha, sino que también lo amaba. Tal vez tanto o más que a Naruto. Eso aún no lo sabía con certeza. Pero aún no podía decírselo. Se tenía que asegurar que el Uchiha se sentía de la misma forma. No volvería a cometer el mismo error nuevamente.

Si Sasuke daba algún indicio de que también la amaba, iría y se lo diría, pero hasta que ese momento no pasara, se quedaría callada.

Sin más, llegaron al campamento donde encontraron al pequeño Hiro, sentado con las rodillas al pecho y sus brazos abrazándoselas. Sus ojos estaban dirigidos al cielo nocturno, parecía pensativo.

Cuando oyó pisadas, desvió la mirada hacia las dos personas que regresaban y se levantó de un salto.

-¡Hinata-san, Uchiha-san!- exclamó alegre el niño. Por un momento pensó que lo habían abandonado, que ya no se encargarían de él y no podría ver a su abuelo ni al resto del pueblo nunca más.

-Lamentamos haber tardado, tuvimos… un pequeño percance- le respondió con voz suave Hinata.

El niño los miró con ojos inocentes.

-¿Les sucedió algo malo?- preguntó con preocupación.

-No exactamente- respondió Hinata recordando el beso. Eso no había sido para nada malo-. Pero no te preocupes por eso- lo tranquilizó Hinata sonriendo levemente.

Hiro asintió y regresó a su posición anterior.

Hinata y Sasuke prepararon la fogata y luego la comida.

Luego de comer, decidieron ir a dormir ya que a la mañana siguiente tenían que levantarse temprano para seguir con su regreso a Konoha.

Hiro durmió con Hinata mientras que Sasuke durmió solo. Era una noche tranquila, no hacía tanto frío como los días anteriores y ellos agradecían eso.

La noche pasó sin ningún percance. Lo único que podían oír Hinata y Sasuke eran sus propios pensamientos.

La mañana llegó y todos se prepararon para continuar con su camino. No tenían que perder tiempo si querían regresar a Konoha cuanto antes. Tenían que proteger a Hiro y ellos no se encontraban en las mejores condiciones para hacerlo. Cuando se levantaron, antes de partir, Hinata intentó curarlos a ambos y aunque lo había logrado, no lo había hecho por completo. Bueno, por lo menos ella no se había podido curar por completo. Tenía demasiadas heridas internas. Ella solo había podido curar las superficiales.

Así que tenían que regresar a Konoha lo antes posible. Antes de que Akatsuki los encontrara, los atacaran y se llevaran a Hiro, que seguramente era lo que harían ya que necesitaban al niño para lograr sus objetivos.

-¿Me llevarán de regreso a mi aldea?- preguntó el niño esperanzado.

Sasuke y Hinata se miraron por unos segundos. No podían llevarlo a su aldea por más que ellos o el niño quisieran. Corría peligro allí y lo que menos querían era que Akatsuki se lo llevara de nuevo. El lugar más seguro para él por el momento era Konoha.

-Lo siento Hiro-kun, pero llevarte allí sería peligroso, ellos podrían volver a llevarte- le respondió Hinata con suavidad. No quería que nada malo le pasara a Hiro.

-Pero ¿y mi abuelito?- preguntó Hiro con tristeza. Todo el tiempo que estuvo cautivo, estuvo pensando en su abuelito. Lo extrañaba mucho, quería volver a verlo y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. No quería volver a separarse de él nunca más.

-Una vez lleguemos a nuestra aldea y estés a salvo, enviaremos un mensaje a tu aldea para avisar que te encuentras bien y estás con nosotros- lo tranquilizó Hinata. Ese niño le hacía sacar su parte maternal y eso la hacía sentirse levemente avergonzada. No quería mostrarle al Uchiha que los niños eran su debilidad, pero ya era tarde para no actuar así.

El niño asintió con la mirada triste y continuaron su camino.

Así, tres días pasaron y se encontraban cada vez más cerca de la Aldea de la Arena, pero esta vez no se detendrían allí, continuarían con su camino.

Que no hayan sufrido ningún tipo de ataque en esos tres días, no quería decir que ya se encontraban a salvo. Aún les quedaba mucho por recorrer antes de llegar a Konoha y en ese tiempo cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Por suerte, los lugares donde acampaban por la noche, se encontraba cerca del río y podían beber agua de allí y así no deshidratarse, aunque con la comida no tenían mucha suerte.

Los peces que habitaban el río eran demasiado pequeños para llenar sus hambrientos estómagos, especialmente el de Hiro quien solía comer mucho – eso podía deberse a la gran cantidad de chakra que poseía a causa de su poder.

Las vallas y los frutos del bosque se volvían escasos y en la zona en la que se encontraban había más que nada alimentos no comestibles, como hongos venenosos, entre otras cosas. Esto les hacía recordar a ambos ninjas cuando tuvieron que hacer el camino hacia el escondite de Akatsuki, en ese momento la comida escaseaba, pero ellos podían soportar el hambre, estaban entrenados para eso. Les habían enseñado a soportar muchas cosas, entre ellas el hambre, pero esta vez se trataba de un caso diferente. Había un niño con ellos. Un niño proveniente de una aldea que no era ninja y que por lo tanto no había aprendido lo que ellos sí.

Hiro varias veces se quejaba por el hambre y ellos no podían quejarse. Al parecer, mientras estuvo con el grupo Akatsuki estos no lo habían alimentado y solo le había permitido beber un poco de agua para mantenerlo vivo.

En este momento, eso era lo que estaba sucediendo: Hiro se quejaba.

-Hinata-san, tengo hambre ¿podríamos detenernos, por favor?- preguntó el niño mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre el hombro de Hinata.

-Lo siento Hiro-kun, ya nos hemos detenido hace un par de horas, no podemos volver a detenernos, tendrás que esperar a la noche- le respondió ella.

-Pero no soporto el hambre- se quejó Hiro. Ya estaba atardeciendo y Hiro había comido por la mañana, unas horas después de que partieran. El hambre parecía intensificarse y al parecer Hiro no era capaz de soportarlo.

Hinata suspiró. Oyó hacer lo mismo a Uchiha.

Los últimos tres días, Hiro había comido más que ellos dos juntos. No es que ellos no quisieran alimentarlo, pero no podían estar deteniéndose cada dos por tres para buscar alimentos para Hiro. Tenían que llegar a Konoha. Eso era más importante.

Hinata volvió a suspirar. Si querían que Hiro dejara de quejarse, tenían que alimentarlo y no solo con vallas, frutos o pescado, tenían que darle comida _real_. Algo que lo llenara.

-Mira Hiro-kun, en un par de horas llegaremos a la Aldea de la Arena y allí te compraremos comida ¿de acuerdo?- ofreció Hinata. Estaban a unas dos o tres horas de la Aldea de la Arena. Hiro tenía que ser capaz de soportar ese tiempo.

El niño quedó pensativo y pensó que eso era lo mejor, luego asintió.

Sasuke la miró a Hinata con cara de "¿Qué diablos?". Hinata resopló. Ese Uchiha era un idiota, ¿cómo pudo enamorarse de una persona así? _Bueno, también me enamoré de Naruto que es peor_, pensó para sus adentros. Aquél pensamiento hizo que quisiera sonreír, pero ella no se lo permitió.

Al parecer era un imán para los idiotas. Ésta vez una muy pequeña sonrisa afloró en su rostro.

-¿Qué da tanta gracia para que sonrías?- preguntó Sasuke confundido. Ella nunca sonreía, que lo hiciera era extraño.

-Tu cara- le respondió Hinata antes de volver a estar con la misma expresión de siempre.

Hiro miraba de un lado a otro. Ellos siempre estaban pelean ¿por qué? ¿Se odiaban? No le gustaba cuando las personas se odiaban. El odio era un sentimiento muy triste y negativo, un sentimiento que él desearía nunca existiera, pero lamentablemente no podía ser así.

-¿Ustedes se odian?- se oyó preguntar. Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa. ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta? Por la mirada que ambos ninjas le dirigían, sí lo había hecho. ¡Qué tonto era! Ese no era asunto suyo-. Ehh, bueno… etto… yo…- tartamudeó mientras su rostro enrojecía.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- lo escuchó preguntar al Uchiha.

Lo miró a los ojos. Negros como la noche. Aquella mirada lo intimidaba, por eso siempre evitaba mirarlo directamente. Desvió la mirada.

-Etto… bueno… e-es que siempre se p-pelean y por eso m-me preguntaba si se o-odiaban- respondió con un tartamudeo.

Ambos ninjas se miraron por unos segundos. ¿Se odiaban? Definitivamente no. ¿Por qué peleaban entonces? Quien sabía. Era algo que surgía, era espontáneo, no lo pensaban.

Desviaron sus miradas y respondieron al unísono.

-No, no nos odiamos- respondieron juntos.

Entonces Hiro preguntó:

-¿Entonces se gustan?- preguntó con toda inocencia.

Ambos al escuchar esto respondieron con un grito.

-¡NO!- respondieron sobresaltados y levemente sonrojados. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar eso el mocoso? ¿No podía mantener su boca cerrada? Si seguía así, iba a delatarlos a ambos, y eso era lo que menos querían.

No dejarían que sus sentimientos quedaran al descubierto por un mocoso.

Antes de expresar y mostrar sus sentimientos el uno al otro, tenían que saber si la otra parte sentía lo mismo, sino sería todo un desperdicio y tropezarían con la misma piedra otra vez y ninguno de los dos quería eso. Si la otra persona no mostraba indicios de sentir lo mismo, entonces se llevarían el secreto a la tumba. Era mucho mejor eso que tener que lidiar con un corazón roto nuevamente. Ninguno de los dos sabía si podrían volver a soportarlo. El amor una vez ya les había costado muy caro. No volverían a repetir el mismo error.

Ahora que lo pensaban, ¿cómo harían para saber si el otro sentía lo mismo? Ambos eran muy parecidos en lo relativo a la personalidad y sabían que ninguno de los dos mostraría sus verdaderos sentimientos hasta que el otro lo hiciera, así que se les iba a hacer difícil averiguar los sentimientos del otro. Peor no dejarían que eso los detuviera. Ellos averiguarían, o al menos intentarían, los sentimientos del otro, costara lo que les costase.

Así pasaron las horas. Cada uno sumido en sus propios sentimientos.

Llegaron a la Aldea de la Arena unas horas antes de que oscureciera. Eso les daba tiempo para ir a comer y luego regresar y continuar su camino.

Caminaron por la aldea, buscando un lugar para comer, hasta que encontraron uno bastante económico – no tenían demasiado dinero.

Entraron, buscaron una mesa y ordenaron lo que comerían y como era de esperarse, Hiro fue el que más ordenó.

En menos de veinte minutos su comida ya estaba servida y con un "Itadakimasu" los tres comenzaron a comer. Terminar con toda la comida les tomó menos de una hora.

Una vez pagaron, salieron del lugar y en el camino gastaron lo que les quedaba de dinero en un par de cantimploras con agua y un poco de comida para el camino. Ya les quedaba unos pocos días para llegar a Konoha. Si seguían yendo al paso que iban, en unos dos días ya estarían allí y por fin podrían descansar y recuperarse de sus heridas, especialmente Hinata quien ya estaba mostrando signos de molestia y dolor en el estómago, que era donde más veces fue atacada.

Continuaron su camino sin ningún otro percance. Hiro estaba completamente lleno por lo que no pidió comida durante la noche, ni a la mañana siguiente. Aunque sí pidió al atardecer. Sasuke y Hinata solo comieron durante la noche. Y de esta manera pasaron dos días. Ya se encontraban a pocas horas. Lo más seguro era que llegaran para después del mediodía.

Hinata se encontraba cada vez más débil. Al parecer sus heridas internas empeoraban con el esfuerzo que hacía saltar de rama en rama y para cargar – cuando era su turno – a Hiro. El sudor recorría su frente, sus mejillas estaban levemente rojas y su respiración se volvía más agitada. Ya estaba cerca de Konoha cuando Hinata ya no soportó su peso sobre sus piernas y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Sasuke se detuvo con Hiro y la observó atentamente con el ceño fruncido. Mejillas sonrojadas, sudor, respiración agitada… tenía fiebre y al parecer muy alta. Bajó a Hiro de su espalda y se acercó a Hinata. Hiro se mantuvo atrás y miraba con expresión preocupada.

El Uchiha posó su mano sobre la frente de Hinata y ella suspiró. Estaba tan fría su mano y le hacía bien.

-Tienes mucha fiebre, no puedes continuar- dijo con voz ronca Sasuke. Hinata lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¡Claro que podía continuar! No dejaría que una maldita fiebre los detuviera. Ya estaban muy cerca de Konoha como para detenerse.

-Sí, puedo continuar- respondió ella. Intentó que su voz saliera firme, pero apenas pasaba de ser un susurro. Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo se tambaleó debido a lo débil que estaba y cayó pesadamente hacia el suelo. Esperó el impacto, pero este nunca ocurrió. Sus ojos, vidriosos, miraron al frente y se encontró con el pecho del Uchiha. Éste había detenido su caída.

-Sí, claro que puedes continuar- dijo. Se podía notar el sarcasmo en cada palabra pronunciada.

Hinata frunció el ceño e intentó zafarse de él, pero en este momento él la superaba en cuanto a fuerza.

-No seas tozuda, yo te cargaré- dijo con voz que no admitía réplica alguna. Ella intentó quejarse, pero él se lo impidió y la levantó para llevarla en su espalda.

Intentó bajarse, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil como para hacerlo y entonces tuvo que rendirse y dejar que la cargara.

-Tendremos que caminar de aquí en adelante- dijo el pelinegro-. Hiro tendrás que caminar hasta la aldea- dijo lo último mirando el niño.

Hiro asintió y miró con preocupación a Hinata. Ella esbozó una débil sonrisa. No quería que Hiro se preocupara por ella, él se tenía que preocupar por sí mismo. Él era quien estaba en peligro.

Comenzaron a caminar.

Hinata apoyó su rostro sobre la espalda del Uchiha y sintió sus párpados cerrarse y se sumió en un profundo sueño. Hiro y Sasuke cargando a Hinata, recorrieron lo último de camino que les quedaba hasta Konoha.

Continuará…

* * *

**Bueno... ¿qué les pareció? ¿les gustó o no? esperemos que si! jaja bueno... no sé cómo quedó el cap, no pasaron muchas cosas... digamos que es como un capítulo de relleno para lo que está por venir jaja... Bueno, ya están llegando a Konoha, podrán descansar y recuperarse, pero ¿cuánto les durará la paz? ay que recordar que Akatsuki está tras Hiro y además tienen planes para Konoha... ¿qué planes? Todavía no tengo una idea definida... así que habrá que esperar!**

**Mmm... lo más seguro es que el próximo cap lo suba el año que viene u.u Esta semana me voy y no vuelvo hasta el año que viene y no creo poder usar mucho la compu, así que no me queda otra que subir el nuevo cap el año que viene... Bueno, espero que pasen unas muuuuuy Felices Fiestas y que tengan un excelente comienzo del año 2011! Ahhh muuuchas gracias x los reviews, gracias a todos ustedes que siguen mi historia (dejen review o no) aunque tarde siglos en actualizar u.u Espero que este cap les haya gustado :D**

**Nos vemos el año que viene! besos y se cuidaaan, chauuuuu...**


	15. Chapter 15: Explicación y Castigo

**Holaaa! Siento muuucho el retraso, pero la verdad no tenía idea de qué escribir así que espero que este cap les guste aunque sea un poco más corto (creo). Bueno, los dejo leer!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15:**** Explicación y Castigo**

La entrada a Konoha se encontraba a tan solo unos metros y Sasuke aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos hasta tal punto que ya corría, lo que hacia el pequeño Hiro corrieran también intentando alcanzar al Uchiha, cosa que resultaba imposible viendo que Sasuke no solo era un ninja bien entrenado sino que poseía piernas mucho más largas que él.

– ¡Uchiha-san, por favor espéreme! – gritó el pequeño Hiro mientras, agitado, intentaba alcanzar a Sasuke.

Al oír la entrecortada voz del niño, bajó la velocidad. Casi lo olvidaba…. Hiro estaba con ellos.

– Lo siento – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Hiro lo alcanzó y tomó grandes bocanadas de aire. Uff, nunca había corrido tanto como ese día. Había roto su propio record.

– N-no importa – dijo entre cada bocanada de aire. Una vez recuperó el aire fijó su vista en el Uchiha y en la mujer que cargaba en su espalda. Hinata no se veía muy bien. Su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado, transpiraba y su respiración se había vuelto rápida. Frunció el ceño con preocupación. Hinata-san le había caído muy bien a pesar de que solía ser una persona fría y distante. Pero él había llegado a apreciarla.

– Uchiha-san, ¿falta mucho?- preguntó Hiro lleno de preocupación. Quería llegar cuanto antes así pudieran atender a Hinata-san. Parecía que su condición empeoraba con cada segundo que pasaba.

– No, ya llegamos – dijo mirando hacia adelante. Ya estaban frente a la entrada –. Démonos prisa y vayamos al Hospital.

Hiro asintió y comenzaron a correr nuevamente, pero esta vez Sasuke mantuvo su velocidad por lo mínimo así Hiro podía estar a su alcance.

Un minuto más tarde se encontraban entrando en el Hospital y dirigiéndose a la recepción donde los atendieron.

Sasuke exigía que llamaran a la Hokage para que atendieran a Hinata, pero al parecer eso era imposible ya que la Hokage estaba ocupada atendiendo asuntos importantes. "¡Y este es uno de ellos!" exclamó el Uchiha. Hinata estaba empeorando, la fiebre estaba cada vez más alta y había comenzado a decir cosas incoherentes.

– Lo siento, Uchiha-san, pero no puedo interrumpir a Hokage-sama y su compañera tendrá que ser atendida por uno de los regulares de aquí – le dijo la recepcionista.

El enojo de Sasuke iba en aumento. ¿Un simple regular? No podía confiar en que algún simple regular de allí curara a Hinata. No quería que le pasara nada, ella ahora era demasiado importante para él como para dejarla en manos de cualquiera. Confiaba mucho más en las habilidades de la Hokage.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder una voz lo interrumpió.

– Escuché gritos, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó una chica de cabello rosa y que vestía vestimentas ninjas. Sakura.

Su mirada se posó en Sasuke y su mirada se encontró durante unos segundos.

¿Sasuke? ¿Qué hacía allí? En ese momento notó que cargaba a una persona en su espalda. Se trataba de Hinata y no se veía nada bien. Su rostro estaba rojo y sudado y sus labios se movían como si estuviera hablando, pero no lograba escuchar nada.

Su semblante cambió en cuanto la vio y ahora estaba en su modo de "Médico". Se acercó con pasos rápidos a Sasuke y posó su mano sobre la frente de Hinata. ¡Estaba ardiendo!

-¿Qué le sucedió a Hinata-san? - preguntó con tono serio. En ese momento se había olvidado por completo que se encontraba frente a frente con Uchiha Sasuke quien alguna vez fue el amor de su vida, pero de quien había decidido olvidarse y seguir su vida junto a Naruto, aunque esto último aún no lo había podido lograr. _Naruto_, pensó con tristeza, pero en un segundo sacó aquel pensamiento de su cabeza. Ese no era momento de estar pensando en esas cosas. Tenía que revisar a Hinata y curarla.

– Akatsuki nos atacó, ella tiene muchas heridas internas – respondió Sasuke intentando sonar relajado, pero Sakura pudo notar en su voz un deje de preocupación. Entonces Hinata estaba peor de lo que aparentaba.

– Muy bien Sasuke, puedes dejarla conmigo, yo me encargaré de ella – respondió con convicción.

Sasuke miró a Sakura a los ojos y vio la determinación que había en ellos. Sí, podía confiar en ella. No importaba los problemas que hayan tenido, cuando se trataba de curar a las personas podía confiar en Sakura. Él asintió.

Sakura llamó para que alguien le trajera una camilla y se llevaran a Hinata.

– Gracias – dijo en un susurro Sasuke y Sakura asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Quizá después de todo podrían resolver las cosas entre ellos y recuperar la amistad que alguna vez tuvieron. Sakura se fue dejando a Sasuke y Hiro solos.

Hiro fue quien rompió el silencio que nació entre ambos.

– ¿Conoces a esa chica? – preguntó el niño refiriéndose a Sakura.

– Sí, fuimos compañeros de equipo y amigos – fue lo único que le dijo. Hiro asintió y miró preocupado en la dirección en que se habían llevado a Hinata.

– ¿Se pondrá bien Hinata-san? – preguntó Hiro luego de unos segundos de silencio. Sasuke tan solo asintió y luego le dijo que tenían que ir a donde estaba la Hokage para explicarle todo lo que había sucedido.

Se pusieron en marcha, pero ésta vez no hubo necesidad de correr. Caminaban a paso lento, ya no tenían tanta prisa como antes. Sasuke sabía que la Hokage estaría en su despacho, si es que de verdad tenía asuntos importantes que atender, así que no corrían el riesgo de que ella se fuera antes de que ellos llegaran para explicarle la situación.

Los aldeanos los miraban con curiosidad y algunos con temor. Sabían quién era Uchiha Sasuke y las cosas que había hecho y algunos aún no lo habían perdonado por su traición y lo miraban con desdén, pero Sasuke no les daba importancia. No le importaba lo que dijeran o pensaran los aldeanos de él.

Hiro miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad. ¿Por qué estas personas miraban a Sasuke con miedo y odio? ¿O era a él a quien miraban de esa forma? ¿Será que saben el poder que poseía y lo odiaban por ello? Si así era no le sorprendería, pues en su aldea no todos eran tolerantes, no todos lo aceptaban por aquél poder que llevaba. Varios creían que él llevaría a la perdición a la aldea a causa de su poder y al parecer tenían razón porque aquellos que lo habían secuestrado habían destruido la aldea y matado a varios de los aldeanos.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, era imposible que lo supieran. Ellos recién llegaban a la aldea de Konoha y Sasuke, y mucho menos Hinata, no había tenido tiempo de decir palabra alguna.

Eso dejaba solo a Sasuke. ¿Por qué los aldeanos lo miraban de aquella manera? ¿Había hecho algo malo?

Miró a Sasuke con curiosidad y vio que este aún tenía su semblante serio, despreocupado. ¿No se había dado cuenta de la forma en que lo miraban? Decidió preguntar.

– Uchiha-san, ¿por qué lo miran de aquella forma estas personas? – preguntó en un susurro bajo para que solo él escuchara.

Sasuke desvió sus negros ojos hacia el niño que lo acompañaba. Al parecer había notado la mirada que le dirigían los habitantes de Konoha. Volvió su mirada al frente y respondió con desinterés.

– En el pasado he hecho un par de cosas malas, tomé malas decisiones – respondió con simpleza.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron de par en par. ¿Cosas malas? Pero si él no parecía mala persona. Sí, era una persona fría, indiferente y que se enojaba bastante, pero no era mala persona, después de todo él junto a Hinata lo habían salvado de aquellas personas – esas sí eran malas personas – y lo habían llevado con ellos. Una mala persona no salvaba a un niño que estaba en mano de otras malas personas.

Decidió no preguntar más por más curiosidad que sintiera. Podía sentir que si comenzaba a hacer muchas preguntas, Uchiha-san se enfadaría con él y él no quería eso.

Unos minutos más tardes se encontraban frente al despacho de la Hokage, esperando su permiso para entrar. Escucharon un "Adelante" y ambos ingresaron en el amplio despacho.

Detrás del escritorio se encontraba una joven mujer de cabello rubio y que poseía gran delantera. Hiro miró sorprendido. ¿Los Hokages siempre eran tan jóvenes?

Tsunade miraba de una persona a otra y luego detuvo su mirada en Uchiha con curiosidad. ¿Quién era el niño? Se preguntaba, pero en unos minutos sabría la respuesta.

– ¿Dónde está Hyuuga Hinata? – preguntó la Hokage. Se suponía que debía estar con ellos, pero no era así.

– Está en el hospital – respondió Sasuke.

La Hokage frunció el ceño. ¿Seguros que hablaban de la misma persona? ¿De Hyuuga Hinata aquella chica de gran fuerza y poder que no se dejaba ganar por nadie?

– ¿Por qué razón? – quiso saber Tsunade.

– Durante nuestra misión, Akatsuki nos descubrió y fuimos atacados – contó el Uchiha. Tsunade frunció aún más el ceño – .Kisame fue el que hirió a Hyuuga.

– Le dije que no pelearan contra ellos, lo único que tenían que hacer era conseguir información, así que ¿por qué razón tuvieron que enfrentarse a ellos? – preguntó con tono enfadado. ¿Acaso ella no se los había dicho? Les dijo claramente que solo consiguieran información sobre su paradero y sobre sus planes, y si llegaban a encontrarlos que se fueran, no que se quedaran a pelear. ¿Tan difícil era hacerle caso? Estos chicos le recordaba mucho a Naruto en ese sentido.

– Tenemos una razón para haberlo hecho – dijo Sasuke preparando su explicación. Tsunade se mantuvo en silencio esperando a que él continuara – .Mientras viajábamos nos cruzamos con una aldea que fue atacada por Akatsuki, pero nos dimos cuenta de que no se trataba de una aldea ninja y nos preguntamos por qué Akatsuki los atacaría y decidimos averiguar, y uno de los ancianos de la aldea nos contó la razón – comenzó a contar. Hizo una pausa – .Su aldea a pesar de no tener ninjas, tenía un gran secreto. Cada varios años un niño es nacido con un gran poder, un poder capaz de destruir a todas las naciones, el Jutsu Destructor, y Akatsuki se quería apoderar de él para cumplir con sus objetivos, entonces Hyuuga y yo seguimos su rastro hasta encontrar su escondite y decidimos meternos para conseguir más información, pero Kisame nos descubrió y nos atacó, luchamos, los vencimos, tomamos al niño con nosotros y regresamos – finalizó.

Tsunade se quedó sorprendida y pensativa. ¿Jutsu destructor? Había escuchado hablar de él, pero nunca creyó que fuera verdad. Entonces sí existía. Y en ese momento notó al niño que estaba con Sasuke. Parecía asustado. ¿Sería ese el niño? Debía ser, de otra forma no estaría allí con Sasuke.

– Dime tu nombre niño – se dirigió a Hiro. Éste tragó saliva, nervioso. No le gustaba la forma en que lo miraba. Parecía enojada. ¿Estaría enojada por su poder? ¿Por qué ahora por su culpa su aldea estaba en peligro? Si era así no la culpaba. Él se sentiría de la misma forma.

– H-Hiro – dijo en un titubeo.

– Bien Hiro, por el momento te quedarás en nuestra custodia. Enviaremos un mensaje a tu aldea para que no se preocupen – dijo. Hiro asintió. Se sentía aliviado, por lo menos su abuelito ya no estaría más preocupado. La Hokage se dirigió nuevamente a Sasuke – ¿Algo más? – preguntó.

– Sí, hablaron de atacar la aldea aunque no dieron una fecha exacta y al parecer no desisten en su idea de atrapar a Naruto – contó.

¿Quién era Naruto? Se preguntaba Hiro. Al parecer también lo querían capturar a él. ¿Por qué sería? Tenía curiosidad. Tal vez le preguntaría a Uchiha-san más tarde.

– Bien, entonces no solo quieren a Hiro sino también aún lo quieren a Naruto. Tendremos que comenzar a prepararnos para la batalla, esta misma tarde haré el anuncio – les dijo a lo cual Sasuke asintió. Eso era lo mejor. Cuanto antes comenzaran a prepararse, mejor –. Mientras el niño se quedará contigo Uchiha, estará bajo tu protección, así que asegúrate de hacerlo bien ¿entendido? – ordenó.

Sasuke la miró con sorpresa. ¿Hiro se tenía que quedar con él? ¡No! ¿Por qué con él? ¿Por qué no se quedaba bajo la protección del grupo ANBU? Eso sería mucho mejor. Además, él no podía hacerse cargo del niño, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Intentó rehusarse.

– Pero… – pero la Hokage no lo dejó seguir. No aceptaría objeción alguna.

– Pero nada Uchiha – lo detuvo antes de que continuara con su queja – Tómate esto como parte de tu castigo por tus errores – añadió y una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro. Le gustaría ver como Uchiha llevaría a cabo aquella pequeña misión que le había encargado.

Sasuke suspiró derrotado. No había caso en discutir, además formaba parte de su castigo y tenía que cumplirlo quisiera o no.

Se dio media vuelta y salió del despacho de la Hokage. Hiro lo siguió por detrás.

-¡E-espere Uchiha-san! – dijo el niño antes de abandonar el despacho de Tsunade.

Tsunade suspiró. Aún les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de alcanzar aquella paz que tanto necesitaban las naciones.

Continuará…

* * *

**Bueno, llegamos al final del cap! Espero que les haya gustado y nos los haya aburrido... tanto xD jajaja bueno, de nuevo siento mucho el retraso, pero como dije, no sabía qué escribir y bueno... salió esto jaja. No será de los mejores capítulos, pero creo que quedó bastante bien (esa es solo mi opinión, no sé ustedes) jaja podría haber quedado peor... o podría no haber habido capítulo nuevo directamente xD Espero que este cap los haya satisfecho :D**

**Espero que dejen sus opiniones en un review y muuuuuchas graciaaaas por los reviews del cap anterior! de verdad se los agradezco! Espero que sigan leyendo y dejando sus comentarios... Bueno, nos leemos en el prox cap (que espero poder poner antes de que empiecen las clases aunque no prometo nada) Besos, cuidense, chauuuu...**


	16. Chapter 16: El día de Hiro

**Holaa! Bueno, aca les traigo un nuevo cap... no pasó mucho tiempo ¿eh? Esta vez fui bastante rápida xD jajaja Bueno... mmm... costó un poco escribir este cap... no sé por qué, pero bueno... lo que cuenta es que ya está! :D Que bueno que pude subir este capítulo antes de que empezaran las clases... Cuando empiece las clases espero poder subir capítulos tan rápido como pueda, voy hacer lo posibñe! Bueno, mejor los dejo leer...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16:**** El día de Hiro**

Ya era de mañana.

El día anterior, luego de que Sasuke y Hiro se retiraran de la oficina de la Hokage, ambos se dirigieron al Hospital tanto para ser revisados y curados – si se presentaba el caso – y para hacer una rápida visita a Hinata, a pedido de Hiro, quien tendría que pasar al menos dos días en el Hospital debido a su heridas – especialmente las internas. Aunque lo único que pudieron hacer fue asegurarse de que estaba bien, a pesar de que Hiro quería hablar con la Hyuuga, pero eso le fue imposible ya que Hinata estaba profundamente dormida, totalmente agotada.

Luego de eso, Sasuke y Hiro fueron al puesto de Ichiraku – Sasuke rogando que no se encontrara Naruto – para comer una par de platos de ramen. Y por supuesto, toda la comida iba por la cuenta de Sasuke, algo que no lo dejó muy contento, ya que el niño tenía el mismo apetito que Naruto y Choji. Eso podría deberse a la gran cantidad de poder que poseía, como era el caso de Naruto, o porque simplemente era glotón, como lo era Choji.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando ambos chicos llegaron al departamento de Sasuke. No era muy grande. Constaba de una sola habitación – la suya – un baño, una cocina pequeña – aunque raramente la usaba – y un pequeño comedor.

Mientras el niño se quedara en su departamento él (Hiro) dormiría en su cama mientras que él tendría que dormir en el sofá – y sabía que no lograría conciliar el sueño rápidamente, en serio, aquél sofá era totalmente incómodo, pero bueno, no le quedaba otra.

Aquella noche Hiro había dormido de maravilla, sin ninguna pesadilla que lo despertase a media noche como le había pasado desde que aquél grupo de personas malvadas lo había secuestrado y torturado intentando sacarle información sobre su _poder_. Aunque él no lo llamaría _poder_ a aquello que él poseía, más bien una _maldición_ ya que a causa de eso su aldea había sido atacada y al no ser una aldea ninja, no tenían a nadie que los protegiera así que no sabía cuánto daño había sufrido su aldea – esperaba que no mucho – especialmente su querido abuelo.

_Abuelo_, había pensado el niño antes de dormirse. Lo extrañaba y mucho, y esperaba que estuviera bien, que no tuviera heridas graves… que no tuviera _ninguna_ clase de herida. Si le pasaba algo a su abuelo no sabía que haría, no podría soportarlo.

Y así fue como la mañana llegó.

Hiro se levantó, restregó sus ojos para quitarse el sueño y miró a su alrededor, no reconociendo el lugar. Parpadeó un par de veces. _¿Dónde estoy?_ Se preguntó y segundos más tarde recordó. Cierto, lo había olvidado. Estaba en la aldea de los ninjas que lo habían salvado de aquellas terribles personas. ¿Cómo fue que Sasuke dijo que se llamaba? ¡Ah, si! Konoha.

Miró a su alrededor y su vista se posó en la figura que yacía sobre el sofá. Sasuke aún seguía durmiendo. No lo despertaría, él necesitaba dormir tanto como pudiera, después de todo lo que hizo se lo merecía.

Se levantó y caminó de puntillas para no hacer ruido y se dirigió a la cocina para ver si Sasuke tenía algo de leche y algo para comer.

Diez minutos más tarde, luego de que se acabara su leche y comiera un poco de pan, salió del departamento del Uchiha. Le había dejado una nota a Sasuke diciéndole que iría a explorar un poco la aldea.

Aún era temprano, así que pocas personas caminaban por las calles de Konoha.

Hiro observaba con atención a cada persona que pasaba. Aquí la gente parecía estar feliz, sin preocupaciones, sin sufrimiento. Qué suerte tenían. No tenían que estar preocupándose en proteger niños con gran cantidad de poder, un poder destructor. Soltó un suspiro. Tenía que dejar de pensar de aquella forma, no le hacía bien.

A pesar de todo su aldea era feliz. Sí, había varias personas que temían de él, que no lo querían, que pensaba que si le pasaba algo a la aldea sería su culpa, pero aún así los aldeanos eran felices, tenían una vida tranquila. Eso era hasta que aquél grupo Akatsuki apareció y destruyó la aldea, mató a los aldeanos, destruyó sus vidas. Y todo era _su_ culpa.

Su mirada entristeció y sintió ganas de llorar, pero no se lo permitió. ¿Qué ganaba llorando? Ya lo había hecho muchas veces, pero nunca funcionó.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la entrada del bosque. Pensó que sería un buen lugar para detenerse a descansar un poco, calmarse.

Se adentró en él y continuó caminando sin saber a dónde se dirigía.

Se detuvo de repente. Había escuchado algo. ¿Habría alguien más allí? El ruido volvió a hacerse notar y decidió seguir dicho ruido y descubrir qué era.

Caminó durante cinco minutos hasta que llegó a una zona libre de árboles o al menos en el centro, alrededor de ese espacio había una gran cantidad de árboles y arbustos.

Un chico, que parecía tener la edad de Hinata-san y Uchiha-san estaba entrenando. Lanzaba patadas y puños, arrojaba shuriken's y kunai's. Parecía estar agitado, su rostro estaba sudado. Al parecer estaba allí entrenando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El chico era alto, su cabello era rubio y tenía unos impresionantes ojos color azul, un profundo y brillante azul que parecía transmitirte cada cosa que sentía. Su pantalón color naranja estaba sucio y su remera negra se pegaba a su cuerpo debido a la transpiración, y aún lado pudo ver una campera naranja y negra que estaba igual de sucia que el pantalón.

El chico no pareció notarlo y si lo hizo parecía no darle importancia, así que decidió quedarse a ver un poco su entrenamiento.

Pasaron varios minutos, no parecía que aquél muchacho se detendría pronto. Hiro estaba sorprendido por la fuerza y poder que ese chico tenía.

¡Cómo le gustaría a él ser así de fuerte! De aquella forma podría defender a su aldea siempre y así no estarían en peligro. A veces se preguntaba por qué no volvían a entrenar ninjas o por lo menos los contrataban y así no estarían en constante peligro. De esa forma no estarían temiendo por sus vidas, temiendo el peligro que podría acecharlos.

Hiro estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando el muchacho había parado su entrenamiento y se acercó a él. Tampoco notó cuando él le habló.

– Oye niño, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó el rubio, sin embargo Hiro continuó con sus pensamientos. El rubio agitó su mano frente al chico. ¿Qué le pasaba? Había notado su presencia desde el principio, pero podía notar que el niño no le haría nada, a pesar del gran poder y cantidad de chakra que podía sentir provenir de él—¡Niño!— volvió a llamarlo y ésta vez el niño salió de su trance y notó su presencia.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – preguntó desorientado. ¿Quién era él? ¡Ah si, cierto! Era el muchacho al que había estado observando.

—¿Qué, qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tus padres?—preguntó.

En ese momento el semblante de Hiro se ensombreció. El rubio lo notó y se preocupó. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

—Eh, lo siento, ¿dije algo que no debía?—quiso saber. Hiro sacudió la cabeza y una sonrisa triste afloró en su rostro.

—No, es solo que no tengo padres—le contestó. El rubio tragó saliva nervioso, entonces sí había dicho algo que no debía.

—Ah, yo… lo siento—dijo el muchacho con la mirada gacha.

Hiro negó con la cabeza. No era su culpa. Él no lo sabía y además era una pregunta muy normal hacia un niño de su edad. Él no debería estar vagando solo por el bosque, bueno quizás si se trata de un aprendiz de ninja sí, pero él no lo era y podía notarse en su persona que así era.

—No es su culpa Señor, usted no sabía—le respondió y lo miró a los ojos. Notó que hacía una mueca antes tanta formalidad. Pero él no sabía cómo se llamaba y al tratarse de una persona mayor que él tenía que hablarle con respeto ¿o no? Eso era lo que le había enseñado su abuelito.

—Por favor niño, no me trates tan formal si no estoy tan viejo—se quejó el rubio rascándose la cabeza. Lo miró a los ojos y le preguntó—.Dime, ¿cómo te llamas niño y qué haces aquí?—preguntó con curiosidad. ¿Qué hacía un niño como él aquí en el bosque?

—Soy Hiro y solo salí a explorar un poco la aldea y llegué aquí—respondió sus preguntas con total sinceridad— ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y seré el próximo Hokage de esta aldea—respondió con gran entusiasmo el rubio. Una gran sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro.

Hiro miró sorprendió a Naruto. ¿Hokage? Sí que tenía grandes sueños este chico. Pero ser Hokage implica una gran responsabilidad, ¿podía este chico tomar esa responsabilidad? Él estaba seguro de que no podría, si no mírenlo… Fue secuestrado y su aldea destruida y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Un Hokage tiene que ser capaz de proteger su aldea y él no lo hizo, él era un simple débil niño, un niño que no podía hacer nada. Era por eso que no aspiraba a cosas tan grandes como ser Hokage, a ser el protector de su aldea. Era demasiado para él. Pensar en eso lo entristecía. Él quería proteger a su aldea, pero no sabía cómo. Soltó un suspiro.

Naruto lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Qué le pasaba al niño?

—Tienes un gran sueño, Naruto-san, ojalá yo pudiera tener uno así—-le dijo soltando un suspiro.

Naruto lo miró con extrañeza. ¿Desearía tener un sueño así de grande? ¡Pero si no tenía que desearlo, _podía_ tenerlo! Si trabajaba duro y tenía fuerza de voluntad, podría cumplir cualquier sueño que tuviera.

—Claro que puedes tenerlo, todo el mundo es capaz de tenerlo—le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él. El niño lo miró con expresión curiosa. ¿Era verdad lo que decía?—Solo es cuestión de tiempo, esfuerzo y voluntad Hiro—le explicó el rubio.

¿Tendría razón Naruto-san? ¿Si se esforzaba podría proteger a su aldea? ¿Sería capaz de hacer tal cosa? ¡Ojalá fuera así!

— ¿Estás seguro, Naruto-san? ¿Qué tal si no poseo la fuerza suficiente para cumplirlo? —preguntó cabizbaja.

Naruto lo miró con una ceja enarcada. Este niño se tenía muy poca confianza. Tenía que dejar de ser tan pesimista y comenzar a ser más optimista. Pensar que no lograría cumplir sus sueños no lo llevaría a nada, es más, le haría dudar de sí mismo y de su capacidad, y eso no era bueno si quería cumplir su sueño. ¡Tenía que ser más seguro de sí mismo, tener más confianza!

—Oye, yo fui capaz de cumplir uno de mis sueños, entonces ¿por qué no tú?—preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Hiro lo miró con asombro. ¿Lo comparaba a él, un simple niño, con _él_, un ninja muy bien entrenado? Eso parecía ridículo.

— ¡Pero tú eres un ninja, eres fuerte, yo solo soy un simple niño y no tengo fuerza!—exclamó incrédulo.

—Hiro, yo no siempre fui un ninja, también fui un niño como tú y a pesar de ser aprendiz de ninja, no era muy fuerte, pero a lo largo del tiempo fui haciéndome cada vez más fuerte, siempre me esforcé para poder conseguir lo que quería, la aceptación de la aldea… aunque quizás no todos me aceptaron, pero sí muchísima gente que antes me ignoraba, me odiaba, me temía, así que si yo logré conseguir eso siendo tan solo un niño, también tú puedes hacerlo. Solo debes confiar en ti mismo y esforzarte por conseguir lo que quieres—todo esto lo dijo con expresión seria, pensativa, como si estuviera recordando viejos tiempos.

Hiro lo miró asombrado. Quizás Naruto-san tenía razón. Quizás sí podría cumplir su sueño. Quizás sí podría convertirse en una persona más fuerte y proteger a su aldea. Solo tenía que esforzarse y nunca rendirse.

En ese momento algo de lo que dijo Naruto-san le llamó la atención: […] _siempre me esforcé para poder conseguir lo que quería, la aceptación de la aldea […]_

¿Por qué tenía que conseguir que su aldea lo aceptara? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo, cometido algún grave error?

Quería saber la respuesta, su curiosidad era muy grande, pero no quería parecer entrometido. Suspiró. Preguntar o no preguntar, esa era la cuestión. ¡Pero tenía mucha curiosidad! Listo, preguntaría, incluso si parecía un entrometido, pero bueno… era un niño, estaba en su naturaleza.

—Naruto-san… ¿por qué querías que tu aldea te aceptara?—preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

El rubio lo miró por unos segundos y luego le respondió.

—Es que muchos de los aldeanos solían odiarme o más bien odiaban la _cosa_ que hay dentro de mí que fue la principal causa de la destrucción de la aldea y la muerte de muchas personas, incluido el Yondaime, hace varios años. Esa cosa, ese monstruo fue sellado dentro de mí para que no pudiera dañar más a Konoha y desde ese momento todos me odiaron, ignoraron y por eso desde niño me propuse conseguir su aprobación convirtiéndome un ninja digno, fuerte y convirtiéndome algún día en Hokage—respondió su pregunta mirando hacia el frente y con una pequeña sonrisa triste en su rostro.

Los ojos de Hiro se abrieron de par en par. ¿Naruto-san tenía un monstruo dentro de él? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Él no parecía ser una mala persona y los monstruos se suponían que no eran buenos, sino seres malignos y Naruto-san no podía ser uno de ellos.

— ¿Cómo es posible que tengas dentro de ti un monstruo, si tú no eres una mala persona Naruto-san?—le preguntó Hiro.

—Quizás no sea una mala persona Hiro, pero si les he hecho mal a algunas personas, especialmente a mi mejor amigo y a la chica que alguna vez amé—respondió. Lo último lo dijo en un susurro. Su voz detonaba tristeza.

A Hiro no le gustaba verlo así. Las personas que eran tan buenas como él no deberían estar tristes.

—Pero estoy seguro Naruto-san de que lo que sea que hayas hecho no lo hiciste con mala intención, yo creo que no querías hacerle ningún daño a esas personas así que no debes culparte, intenta enmendar tu error, pero no te culpes por ellos, culparte no solucionará nada.

Naruto miró sorprendido al Hiro. Aquello que le había dicho parecía haber provenido de un viejo sabio, pero no… solo se trataba de un niño.

Una pequeña sonrisa apreció en su rostro. Quizás debería seguir el consejo de Hiro.

Su sonrisa se agrandó y le agradeció a Hiro.

—Muchas gracias Hiro, creo que debería hacer eso—le agradeció y le desordenó los cabellos. Hiro sonrió.

—Y yo seguiré tu consejo Naruto-san, trabajaré muy duro para poder proteger a mi aldea—dijo con decisión.

— ¿Tu aldea? Oh si, tú no eres de aquí, nunca te había visto—dijo con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos— ¿De dónde eres?

—Yo vengo de una pequeña aldea, no es conocida, se llama Shikon—le explicó.

—Nunca había oído de ella. ¿Y cómo has llegado aquí?—Naruto no podía creer que en todo ese tiempo que había estado hablando con él no le haya preguntado qué hacía en Konoha. Pues nunca lo había visto en la aldea, así que no era posible que fuera de allí.

—Pues, un grupo… mmm ¿cómo había dicho Uchiha-san que se llama?... ¡Ah, sí!... un grupo llamado Akatsuki me capturó y me llevó a su guarida para poder averiguar e intentar sacarme el secreto para la utilización del Jutsu del que soy poseedor, pero por suerte Uchiha-san y Hinata-san pudieron rescatarme y me trajeron aquí, aunque siento que fue mi culpa que Hinata-san haya quedado en mal estado—le dijo cabizbaja y con una mueca en el rostro. Hinata-san había resultado muy herida y todo por intentar salvarlo.

Naruto quedó sorprendido. ¿Sasuke y Hinata habían salvado al niño? ¿Hinata estaba herida? ¿Cuándo pasó todo eso? ¿Por qué? ¡Ese Akatsuki ya estaba pasando del límite! Se atrevió a lastimar a sus amigos. No podía perdonarles eso. Ya lo habían hecho muchas veces y varias veces se salieron con la suya. No dejaría que eso siguiera pasando.

— ¿Hinata está en el Hospital?—preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido, aún pensando sobre Akatsuki.

—Sí, pasará esta noche allí—le dijo y luego recordó— ¡Cierto! Tengo que visitar a Hinata-san antes de que se acabe el horario de visitas—dijo levantándose de su lugar. Se giró hacia Naruto y le hizo una reverencia—Ha sido un gusto conocerte Naruto-san, espero que nos volvamos a ver. ¡Adiós!—lo saludó mientras comenzó a correr por el camino por el cual había llegado.

Naruto lo saludó con una sonrisa. Le había hecho bastante bien hablar con ese niño.

Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente cuando Hiro ya había desaparecido de su vista.

_Quizás yo también pase a visitar a Hinata, debo disculparme correctamente_. Pensó con un suspiro.

* * *

En quince minutos ya se encontraba en el Hospital y una chica de cabello corto y rosa lo estaba llevando hacia la habitación de Hinata.

—Entonces Hinata-san está bien ¿no, Sakura-san?—preguntó Hiro mirando a la pelirrosada.

—Sí, está fuera de peligro Hiro-kun—le respondió Sakura. El niño había llegado hacía cinco minutos preguntando por Hinata. Había aprendido que su nombre era Hiro y que no era de Konoha, aunque eso lo había podido notar desde el principio, pues nunca antes lo había visto por la aldea—. Veo que te preocupas mucho por Hinata-san, Hiro-kun—-notó Sakura.

Hiro asintió.

—Claro, pues ella y Uchiha-san fueron los que me salvaron—respondió el pequeño. Sakura sonrió. Decidió no preguntar nada sobre de qué o quién fue que lo salvaron.

Llegaron a la habitación y una vez allí, Sakura dejó a Hiro y se fue para continuar con sus deberes.

Hiro se acercó a la cama donde yacía Hinata dormida. _Debe estar muy agotada_, pensó el niño. Su pequeña mano se posó sobre la de ella y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Muchas gracias por haberme salvado, Hinata-san—agradeció Hiro. Ojalá pudiera estar ella despierta para escuchar su agradecimiento, pero bueno, ya volvería a agradecerle cuando despertara. Si no fuera por ella y Uchiha-san, tal vez aún estaría bajo el poder de Akatsuki o quizás ya estaría muerto. ¿Quién sabía?

Una voz le habló por detrás.

—Hmp, sabía que estarías aquí— dijo la profunda voz de Uchiha Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Hiro. Éste se dio vuelta y le ofreció una sonrisa que, indudablemente, no fue devuelta por el Uchiha.

—Solo quería saber cómo estaba, Uchiha-san—se excusó el niño.

—No tienes por qué explicarme, es asunto tuyo lo que hagas o no—le respondió con su usual tono frío. Hiro asintió sin saber que más decir.

El silencio reinó entre ellos durante un minuto hasta que fue roto por Sasuke.

—Ya vámonos, ella no despertará sino hasta mañana—le dijo al niño dándose la vuelta para irse. Hiro asintió y miró una vez más a Hinata y se fue tras Sasuke luego de susurrar otro _Muchas gracias_.

Mañana sin dudas la visitaría nuevamente.

Continuará…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo! ¿Les gustó o no? Bueno, yo espero que si! jajaja... Siento que no hayan aparecido ni Sasuke ni Hinata... Bueno, solo al final y fue muy poco u.u Y espero que no hayan odiado el capítulo solo porque Naruto fue más protagonista que Sasuke y Hinata... espero que no lo odien mucho a Naruto! después de todo es una buena persona, sí cometió errores, pero bueno... todos lo hacemos u.u Naruto es un personaje que me cae muy bien y no me gusta mucho hacerlo quedar como el malo pero bueno... se dio así! aunque voy a intentar que no sea asi por mucho tiempo :D **

**Bueno, muchiiiiiisimas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que me animan! Espero que los sigan dejando y me sigan dando su opinión sobre la historia! Nos estamos leyendo en el próx cap... Se cuidan, besos, chauuuu...**


End file.
